


Don't Love Me

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Historical, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: The feeling was forbidden between a Prince and a slave, yet no one could hold it back any longer.©2013
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [here](https://kumo-is-kumo.dreamwidth.org/95323.html)
> 
> Cross-posted on AFF and AO3 on April 8th 2020.
> 
> Happy birthday, my love.

“My Prince, where are you?” asked the boy with high cheek bones, a huff escaping his bow-shaped lips. He pouted at the sight of the empty master bedroom and he sighed. Tugging the end of his silk robe, he decided to sit on the bench outside the bedroom, eyes narrowing at the blue sky.

The weather was so great and he wanted nothing rather than closing his eyes and took a deep breath. He could hear the soft sound of wind blowing and the chirping sounds of the birds on the tree branch beside the palace. He brought his knees up to his chest, arms winding around his legs and chin on top of his knees. His feline-like eyes were opened and he was staring up straight to the sky.

How it feel to be outside?

Truth to be told, he didn’t remember almost all of his childhood memories. The only thing that was planted into his mind was that he had been living in the palace for his entire life up until now. How did it feel like to be walking outside the palace? Would it be refreshing? Was it nice?

His entire life had been served with perfection. He was covered with silk robes and nice outfits. He ate a lot of high quality foods and drank the high class wine. He slept on the fluffy bed. His room was so big that he thought he could have five carriages parked in there.

But then he realized.

He was nothing but a slave.

The Young Prince’s slave.

“Hey!” came a sudden husky voice, together with a pair of arms around his body. The feline-eyed boy gasped at the sudden impact of broad chest against his back and he slowly turned his head to see the person.

“M-My Prince...”

“What are you doing here, Kibum?” asked the Prince with a smile that could make his heart melt into puddle goo. The feline boy—Kibum—smiled back, showing his dimples and he could feel the Prince’s hold around him was tightening.

“I was doing nothing, My Prince.”

“Really? Then, why were you being so silent and staring up there? You looked so deep in thought.”

“Really. I have been searching for you, My Prince, but I couldn’t find you anywhere. Where have you been, My Prince?”

The young prince smiled and it remained Kibum of a very cute puppy that the Prince owned at the backyard of the palace. The Prince breathed over his neck and Kibum felt the shiver ran down his spine. The fingers of the Prince were slowly moving across the line of his waist before they tickled him. Kibum’s lips broke into a wide grin and loud laughter erupted out from his lips.

“P-Prince!!!”

Kibum struggled for escape from the torturing tickles but failed easily as the Prince was way more muscular and strong than him. They stumbled from the sitting position and Kibum found himself being laid down on the bench, with the wooden digging into his back, and the Prince’s fingers were still tickling him to no end.

“P-Prince!! Prince Jonghyun!!!”Kibum shrieked loudly before the Prince did stop his act. Panting, Kibum slightly opened his eyes; the smile was still visible on his lips. His feline eyes stared up to the Prince’s brown eyes and he felt his breath stuck in his lungs.

“Hey, Kibum,” called the Prince, their gazes still locked together.“Yes, Prince?”

The Prince reached for his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin with a smile on his own face. Kibum closed his eyes and leaned more to the touch, liking the feeling of the Prince’s fingertip against his skin. Once he felt a hot breath was brushing against the skin on his neck, he snapped his eyes open and found the Prince’s face was just an inch away from his. A small gasp escaped his lips and the Prince was smiling to him so warmly that it brought a warm feeling across his chest.

“Have I told you how pretty you are?” asked the Prince, nose slightly brushing on Kibum’s collarbone. The other boy remained frozen and shut his eyes tightly as the feeling was way too overwhelming for him to feel.

I can’t feel this way...

“P-Prince Jonghyun...”

“Mm?” breathed the Prince softly as he was practically burying his face on the crook of the other’s neck. Kibum shuddered at the feeling and bit down on his lower lip, trying hard to not enjoy the feeling.

He should not because he was just a mere slave.

The Prince’s elbows were placed on each spot beside Kibum’s head and the boy knew that he had no way to escape. The feeling... It was really warming and Kibum found himself was enjoying the warmth from the older boy.

His arms were lifted up; both were beside the Prince’s body, ready to envelop him into a tight hug. He stopped and froze. He couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He had no right to do it.

Lips quivering, Kibum closed his eyes as he tried to hold back the unwelcomed tears. His arms slowly moved down and remained still beside his stiff body; the Prince was still perfectly hugging him tight.

He couldn’t. He couldn’t.

The feeling was becoming harder to be held when the Prince unconsciously planted a soft kiss on his neck. Oh no.

“You are so pretty, Kibum-ah. So, so pretty.”

“P-Prince Jonghyun...”

“Ah, you want to know where I went just now?” asked the Prince and Kibum instantly remembered the thing before this hugging incident happened. “Where were you, My Prince?”

The Prince—Jonghyun—grinned widely at him before speaking up: “I sneaked out to the town.”

Kibum gasped. The Prince sneaked out?

“Prince! How could you do that?”

“It was fine! See? I just came back from the town and I was here, right in front of you, perfectly fine without any scratch on my body!”

“S-Still...! You can’t just sneak out like that!” Kibum tried to argue with the Prince even though he knew that he would never win from the other boy. “Do you know, Kibum? I saw a lot of new things in the town!”

Kibum frowned. The urge to go out became higher now since the Prince mentioned it. He really, really, really wanted to go out and see the world. He wanted to know his childhood memories. He was a slave; it meant that he was never a nobleman or high class man. But, where was his family? How came he never saw them? Since when had he been living in the palace? And since when had he become the young Prince’s slave?

“... and then, I also saw little kids playing around on the market!” The Prince’s blabbers pulled him back from his own thought. The Prince was still laying on top of him, thumbs occasionally rubbing his cheeks while telling his short-journey to the town.

“Hey, Kibum,”

“Yes, My Prince?”

The young Prince stared into his feline eyes and grinned so wide that it made Kibum blushed slightly.

“Want to sneak out to the town with me?”


	2. Chapter 2

If Kibum thought about anything bad, then this was it. Never in his life had he ever thought about sneaking out from the palace (even though he was practically being forced by the Prince, but still). What if they got caught? What if the King punished the Prince because of this? What if... What if he got killed by not stopping the Prince from sneaking out?

“Kibum!”

He shook his thought away when Jonghyun gently shook his arm. “Yes, My Prince?”

“Let’s go,” whispered the Prince with a grin. Kibum gulped down the saliva in his throat and hesitantly nodded his head. The Prince walked a few steps ahead from him, glancing left and right to find someone and he smiled when the hallway was empty from the guards.

Kibum managed to hold his yelp when he saw the Prince had walked away a bit faster than himself and he jumped on each step to run after the Prince.

“P-Prince Jonghyun, p-please wait for me...”

Being put up in the palace as a slave for years, Kibum had a weak body and he hardly could keep up with the muscular Prince’s fast movement. Jonghyun stopped on his tracks and turned around, only to grin sheepishly before locking their hands together. Kibum swore that his face must be so red but he thanked the God that the Prince was not sparing any glance at him.

A harsh wind blew across his face as they crawled out from the short-hidden tunnel that the Prince found a few days ago when he walked around the town together with his guards. Kibum stared in amazement. He never knew that the town was so pretty, so lively, and so on that Kibum couldn’t describe with words.

“Come on,” called the Prince by his ear, a gentle tug on their locked hands managed to pull Kibum out from his thought. He obediently nodded his head, not really knowing where the Prince was pulling him. He ran his eyes to here and there, a smile tugged on his lips.

The Prince stared at his slave with a wide grin, already expecting that Kibum would like this. He tightened their locked hands and stared around, finding the empty street towards the market. Kibum would love to see the market.

“Kibum, look at that.”

His feline eyes widened in pure surprise, not expecting that he would be able to see the town’s market—the famous market which had every single thing that you needed.

“T-This is...”

“This is the market. See? I find a nice food there. Let’s go!”

Jonghyun pulled him by his hand, walking closer to the kind woman who m selling the said food. Kibum stared at his Prince asking for a portion of God knew what that was and smiled when the seller woman smiled at him. Jonghyun paid for the food and gently pulled him to the small wooden bench under the tree, not too far from the market.

“Oh, I’m so hungry!” said the Prince while stuffing the red-sauced food into his mouth. Kibum stared silently in amusement, never thinking that the Prince would act this way. The Prince suddenly put the food in front of his lips, waiting for Kibum to open his mouth.

“P-Prince...?”

“Open up. You have to try this or you would regret it for your entire life,” joked the Prince.

Really? The Prince fed him?

“I-I can’t...”

“Kibum, open up. Just try.”

Kibum shook his head, not feeling it was his place to be fed by the Prince. Jonghyun’s brown eyes went rigid and he spoke with authority in his voice. “I said open up. This is an order.”

Kibum shivered and hesitantly opened his mouth, only to be greeted by a smiling Prince when he chewed on the juicy food. His eyes widened and he stared onto the smirking Prince, before Jonghyun laughed loudly. “How was it? Tasty, right?”

“W-What was that, my Prince? I never tasted something like this before...”

“I don’t know what its name. I just know that it tastes good!”

Kibum smiled while looking at the happy Prince. As long as Jonghyun was happy, then he was happy as well.

They finished the food in a few minutes before Jonghyun stood up, stretching his back. “Let’s continue!”

“A-Again?” asked Kibum in disbelief.“Of course! We are just started!”

Jonghyun walked ahead and Kibum reluctantly followed behind him. They slipped past the crowded market, with their eyes running here and there. Kibum could see people were having their life, selling, buying, chatting, and playing, running. He never felt it and a bitter smile was curved on his lips.

The Prince seemed to stare at his slave’s attention and he knew what his slave was thinking right now. He felt the same. They were raised in the palace. He was having a high class treatment but now for Kibum. He had been living with Kibum since like forever for him. He didn’t really remember the boy’s past, like how he could be his personal slave and private friend, but the only thing he remembered about their first meeting was Kibum’s eyes.

He remembered that when he was still so young, but old enough to understand that he was Prince, it was their first meeting. He remembered staring into a pair of beautiful feline eyes, which were very appealing. Since then, Kibum was by his side. He grew a certain fond towards this boy and he didn’t even know why.

“P-Prince?” whispered Kibum, afraid that there was someone who could hear him. “What is it?” Kibum parted his lips to say something but there was shaking in his voice. “What’s wrong, Kibum? I can’t hear you.”

Kibum mumbled softly, but loud enough for Jonghyun to hear. “I... There is... There is someone... touching me...”

Jonghyun froze and stared around. They were stuck in the crowd and he could see some pervert old men were staring at his slave. He knew that Kibum was very, very beautiful, very appealing but he didn’t know that his beauty could attract people’s attention as well. He growled inwardly when one of the men was grinning slyly and Jonghyun grabbed his slave by his waist, pulling him out from the crowd. Kibum yelped in surprise and he felt the Prince’s tight hold around his waist, not expecting the Prince to act like this.

Jonghyun pulled his away and glared daggers at those men whom backed away immediately. “Are you okay, Kibum?” Kibum smiled weakly at the Prince and thanked him. He tried to push the Prince’s hand away as the danger was gone, but Jonghyun tightened his hold around him.

“P-Prince Jonghyun...”

“Let’s just get back.” Said Jonghyun nonchalantly, ignoring Kibum’s effort to pry his hand away. Kibum sighed softly as his effort seemed useless and let himself being dragged away by the Prince. They pass the same street that they used to come to the market before and Kibum’s eyes caught on something interesting by the end of the street.

“What’s wrong?” asked the Prince when he felt that Kibum’s steps were rather slowing down. “O-Oh, it was nothing, Prince...” Jonghyun seemed to see what the thing that caught his slave’s attention was and he grinned.

“I want to stop there for a while,” announced the Prince and he walked there without forgetting to pull Kibum by his waist with him. Kibum frowned but his eyes were sparkling in excitement when they stopped by the small spot that was selling cheap accessories.Red, yellow, blue, white, black, purple, everything. His eyes were running here and there as he let his hand roamed the pile of accessories on the wooden counter. He didn’t realize that the Prince was staring at his surprised face with a wide grin. Jonghyun loved to see Kibum excited like this.

“Do you like this, sweetie?” asked the kind woman and Kibum lifted his head up when he realized that he was the one who was being asked. He bit down his lower lip and nod, unable to hide his smile. His eyes locked at the bracelet with colorful stones along the chain. Never had he seen something so beautiful like this.

He drew his eyes away from the certain thing, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to afford something like that. He sighed soundlessly and stared at the rings, smiling once again at their beauty. Without he noticed, Jonghyun had been staring at him for a while and an idea came to him. He quickly purchased something quietly and shoved the purchased thing into his pocket.

They walked away from the spot and headed back to the castle through the hidden way. Kibum stared at his feet all along the comfortable silence between them and he smiled a little when the wind blew pass them.

“I want to say thank you, my Prince.” Kibum broke the silence with a soft whisper. Jonghyun tilted his head and took a better look at his slave’s smiling face.

“Thank you? For what?”

“For taking me outside, for bringing me to the market place, for making me alive for the first time in my life...”

Jonghyun stared silently at him while Kibum was talking, before he broke into a wide grin. “Don’t mention it!” He answered with a smile, which made Kibum chuckled softly. They stepped back into castle in silent. Kibum stopped by his room and turned around to face the Prince. He bowed in grateful and smiled to himself. “Thank you for everything, my Prince.”

Jonghyun grinned and quickly told him to raise his head. Kibum whispered another thank you and was about to push the door to his own room when Jonghyun held onto his wrist.

“I’m not done yet.”

Kibum stared at him confusely and felt the Prince was pulling his palm out, opening it with his own before searching for something in his pocket. Kibum stared between his opened palm and the Prince whom having a difficulty in finding something. Jonghyun’s face then lit up when he found that something before taking it into his fist, not wanting Kibum to see it first. He gently placed his fist on top of Kibum’s opened palm and placed the thing. Kibum could feel something hard was placed on his palm and he stared questioningly at the Prince.

“Open your palm.” Commanded the Prince. Kibum nodded softly before doing so, only to gasp in pure surprise when he found the same colorful-stony bracelet in his hand.

“H-How...? When...?”

“I saw you looking at it before so I thought you might want it...” answered the Prince while scratching his not-so-itchy head. Kibum bit his lower lip in order to keep himself from smiling and he stared silently at the Prince. Jonghyun grinned before pushing his own wrist towards Kibum. The slave frowned in confuse as why the Prince was showing his arm. “Roll up my sleeve.” Said the Prince and Kibum obediently did so. Once he rolled up the fabric from the Prince’s wrist, he found the same bracelet around Jonghyun’s wrist.

Jonghyun grinned happily before taking the remaining bracelet and put it around Kibum’s left wrist, matching on his own on his right wrist.

“From now on, we are going to wear this. Just the two of us.”

Kibum stared in disbelief as he could feel his heart was beating out of control against his rib cage. The Prince was doing this simple thing yet he felt like flying by this simple action.

“Okay?” asked the Prince to ensure the answer from Kibum.

“Yes... Prince Jonghyun.”


	3. Chapter 3

If Kibum was told to list every single thing that could make him went nervous and felt afraid shit, then meeting the King was one of them. The King decided to call his son and his as his slave towards the hall where the King was seated in the very moment.

“Kibum?” called the Prince and Kibum instantly looked up from his intertwined fingers.

“Y-Yes?”

“What are you doing? Let’s go.”

“Oh, y-yes, Prince.”

Kibum stood up from where he was sitting while waiting for the Prince to dress up before, and slowly making his way to follow the Prince. What was the thing in the King’s mind until he asked for them to come up to him? He didn’t make any mistake, right? Oh—or maybe the King found out about their little sneak out before? Oh, no! He was going to be punished! Or maybe got killed!

“Your Majesty, Prince Jonghyun and his slave are here,” called the attendant from outside the hall’s door. The King replied with the booming voice of ‘let them in’.

Kibum kept his head down the entire way from the heavy golden door towards the spot where the Prince stopped to bow at his father. He followed behind to bow and stared down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the whole world.

“Do you want to talk about something, Father?” asked Jonghyun and the King laughed loudly at his question. “Do I need a reason to see my son?”

Jonghyun smiled and chuckled. “No, Father. So, what is it?”

“I just want to chat with you for a moment, son. When was the last time you treated me like young one?”

“I see!” exclaimed Jonghyun in understanding. The King smiled at his son before his eyes landed on the little slave whom having his head bent down. “Kibum?” called the King and the said boy yelped silently in surprise.

“Y-Your Majesty...”

“Lift your head, Kibum.”

Kibum remained unmoving. How dare he to lift his head in front of the King? Jonghyun spoke beside him, “It’s okay.” Hesitantly, Kibum lifted his head and stared at the feet of the King. He heard the Prince chuckled at the act that he chose and the King laughed slightly at him.

“I see, you are still that scared with me?”

Quickly shaking his head, Kibum tried to deny it even though yet it was freaking true. “N-No, Your Majesty! I-I just... I—”

The King laughed again and Kibum swore that today was the first day that he heard the King laughed this many. “It’s okay, Kibum. So, how are you, kid?”

“I-I feel great, Your Majesty. It’s an honor for me to hear the question from you.”

“Such a polite kid!” exclaimed the King with a wide smile. “Oh, I see you are getting prettier, am I right, son?” teased the King and Kibum felt the need to find a hole to bury himself in it. Jonghyun snickered at his father’s statement before answering it softly, “Yeah, he is.”

Kibum felt his chest was fluttering in a sudden gush feeling after hearing that. So, the Prince thought he was pretty...

“Kibum, could you please leave us alone? I want to have a father-and-son time right now,” said the King with a teasing smile. Kibum instantly nodded and glanced at Jonghyun. “Go back to your room first. Wait for me there.”

“Yes, Prince.”

And with that, Kibum excused himself from the place after bowing both to the Prince and the King. The door was closed and Jonghyun drew his attention back to his father.

“Come here, son,” called the King while patting the empty seat beside him. Jonghyun grinned at him and skipped there.

“How are you doing these times, son? It has been a while since the last time I heard stories from my boy.”

“I’m not a boy anymore, Father! I’m all grown up now!”

“Yes, yes! You are grown up!”

Jonghyun chuckled before answering, “I’m fine, Father. Maybe I just miss you and hyungnim.”

“Oh, really? Then I should tell your brother to stop his journey for a while and back here!”

“No, no, don’t! Let him do as his wish!” said Jonghyun with a chuckle. The King stared at his son for a while before continuing to talk. “How’s thing with your slave?”

Jonghyun stared at his father in confusion. “What? We are fine.”

“No, no. What I meant is... his job?” asked the King with a playful grin. “Job? What job?” asked Jonghyun dumbly. The King face-palmed himself and muttered something like ‘are you sure you are my son’ softly. Jonghyun continued staring at his father before the King cleared his throat.

“You know... that.”

“What’s ‘that’, Father?”

“Why is my son so stupid at a thing like this...”

“Seriously, Father. I don’t get it! What do you mean?”

The King stared at his son silently before silently answering, “Have you done any sexual stuff?”

Jonghyun’s face went crimson and his body went rigid. “W-WHA—”

“Don’t act like all innocent! You said you are grown up already!”

“B-But we are not doing something like that! Why should we?!”

“That is his job! He is your slave! Oh, son, you are so clueless...”

Jonghyun silenced his mouth before he could embarrass himself with some words that he couldn’t think to say. Kibum’s job was helping him with... sexual activity?

“A-Are you serious, Father...?” whispered Jonghyun softly, as if he was afraid someone could hear his voice even though there was no one else there except him and his Father.

“Of course! He is your slave, means you can do anything that you would like to do!”

“Is that... okay? It’s not inappropriate?”

The King sighed and looked away from his son. “Go to your room and think about the things that you are sure that have made you feel you are a grown up man now. Let’s continue this talk later, son. I’m seriously losing my hope on you...”

Jonghyun parted his lips in confusion before getting startled when the King shooed at him.

***

Him and Kibum?Doing thing like that?Sexual stuff? Was that even okay?

So, Kibum is not only given to me for being my friend but also for... that! Stop it, Jonghyun! Kibum trusts you as his friend and here you are thinking about something inappropriate like that!

“What the hell am I thinking...” sighed Jonghyun while massaging his temple. He pushed the door to his room and entered silently. “Kibum?” called him and found no one in his room. “Ah, I told him to wait in his room...”

Then he slowly walked out from his room, heading to the familiar room beside his. He pushed the door open while silently mumbling “Kibum?” and to his disappointment, there was no one answering his question.

“Where is he?”

Jonghyun then saw the slightly opened door to the bathroom and his curiosity increased all of sudden. He could also hear the faint sound of water running in the background. Skipping silently towards the said door, Jonghyun gulped down the lump of saliva in his throat.

One peek wouldn’t hurt, right?

He slightly pushed the beige colored door and his puppy eyes widened in surprise. He couldn’t see everything very clear but at least he knew where Kibum was and what he was doing that time.

In the hard wooden tub, there he was, sitting inside of it with eyes closed. Jonghyun could see how Kibum enjoyed the bath to himself. Without thinking any further, Jonghyun’s naughty eyes ran down to the expanse of Kibum’s white neck, watching it got wet from the warm water surrounding his body.

Jonghyun gulped down his saliva again. What was going on with him?? Why did he feel hot suddenly?

And when Jonghyun felt something was twitching down there, he quickly dragged his eyes away from the sight and looked down, only to cover his mouth quickly to prevent gasp from falling out from his lips. He was hard.

“Shit!” muttered Jonghyun silently; making sure Kibum couldn’t hear him. He then hurriedly skip away from the current spot and ran out from Kibum’s room, only to slam the door to his own room opened and buried himself under the thick blanket.

What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me?!

Jonghyun hissed in low voice before he peeped under his blanket, finding his erection became more visible, pressing against his pants. He looked around, as if he was afraid that someone might caught him in the condition like this. Jonghyun climbed down from his bed, walking towards his door to peek out from his room. He sighed in half-relief when there was no one walking around the hallway before he re-entered his room and locked the door behind him.

“Shit!”

His body grew hotter and he quickly ran towards the bathroom, pushing his pants all together down his ankles.

What should I do?! Should I jerk off?

Shakily, he reached for his hard erection, shivering when his cold hand made the slightest contact with his hot member. He ran a few testing flick on the head and growled when he felt it twitched.

Jonghyun closed his eyes when he began running his hand up and down, the image of Kibum’s white skin came to his mind. His erection grew harder at the thought and he increased the pace of his stroking since he felt his end was nearing.

Kibum’s skin... Kibum’s neck... How would it taste if I lick it...

And with the thought of Kibum’s collarbone, his end came pushing him to the edge, spluttering onto his hand. Jonghyun breathed heavily as his eyes grew wide. He just jerked himself off and he came with the thought of his slave.

What is wrong with me?!


	4. Chapter 4

“Prince?”

When Jonghyun heard the voice, he felt goose bumps all over his body and he quickly crawled under his blanket. “W-What?”

“Can I come in?”

“F-For what?”

Jonghyun felt ridiculous. Way too ridiculous for him to act like this.

“Umm... I... Nothing... I’ll just go then.”

Jonghyun could hear the disappointment in Kibum’s voice and when he heard the sound of the door next to his room was being closed, he let out the breath that he didn’t know was stuck in his lungs.

He couldn’t help it, okay?

Ever since the day he ‘accidentally’ peeked on Kibum in the bathroom, he grew into a weak-kicked puppy and he honestly knew what to do. Every night, Kibum’s face would always appear in his dream, when Kibum woke him up in the morning also didn’t help at all. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wandered down from his flawless face to his feline-like eyes, his pointy-button-like nose, his pink lips, and then his neck... Oh, his neck. Jonghyun surely had a weak spot with his neck.

His neck seemed so soft and Jonghyun would like to taste it and lick and bite and nibble and—

“STOP STOP STOPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” groaned he while pulling onto his hair in depression. He couldn’t let this happen!

Kibum must be realized that there was something wrong with him. It had been a few days since he started avoiding Kibum without any particular reason to explain towards the younger boy. Jonghyun felt like a bipolar person. For once he was acting like a very good friend towards Kibum and the other time he was acting such a bad person for imagining inappropriate things about Kibum and also avoiding his friend.

Maybe if he tried to act like usual then everything would be back like normal. He should have done that from the beginning! Why would he avoid Kibum like this?

Uh, such a stupid Prince you are Jonghyun!

Yeah, that was right. He should go out form his bed, go out from his room, push the door to Kibum’s room open, and talk to him like usual. Kibum did nothing wrong. The one who had to feel guilty was him since he was imagining about Kibum’s body for the past few days; about how white Kibum’s skin was, how enchanting his lips were, how mouth-watering his neck was, and how soft his body looked, and then—

“SHIT!”

Jonghyun should really stop thinking about this thing or he wouldn’t be able to face Kibum like they usually did. Okay, now let’s go to Kibum’s room and act normal!

But, for now...

Jonghyun looked down to his lower part and felt something pressed tight against his pants.

There was something that he had to take care first.

***

“H-Hey, Kibum,” greeted Jonghyun while leaning onto the doorframe of Kibum’s room. The younger boy’s eyes lit up in happiness when he saw Jonghyun came.

“Prince!”

“Why? That happy to see me?” joked Jonghyun. Stay calm, Jonghyun. Calm...

“I... I... Yes, Prince. Was there something wrong? Did I do a mistake before?” asked Kibum while fiddling with his fingers, head bent down and Jonghyun swore he almost let out the word ‘adorable’ out from his mouth.

“Nothing. I just don’t feel really good before. Sorry for chasing you out like that.”

Kibum smiled and his feline eyes lit up like the stars that were shining so brightly in the sky. Jonghyun gulped down his saliva and he grinned awkwardly. “Mm, what are you doing there, Prince Jonghyun? Why don’t you come in?”

Then Jonghyun just realized that he was still standing dumbly on the doorframe. He let out an awkward ‘ha-ha’ before stepping inside the younger boy’s room and closed the door behind him. Kibum stared at him with excited eyes and Jonghyun was like: is he that happy to see me?

“S-So...” started Jonghyun after letting out a soft cough. Kibum smiled widely at him, waiting for the next words from him. His eyes twinkled in excitement while he smiled. Jonghyun slowly drew his gaze away from the younger boy towards the bed, trying his hardest to now staring too long at Kibum or he would start thinking about some other things... again.

“How are you these days, Kibum?”

“I’m fine, Prince. I’m flattered for having you asked for my condition...” said Kibum and Jonghyun could see the slight blush decorating the younger boy’s cheeks. He cleared his throat before walking towards the bed, wanting to sit on the edge of it. Kibum was standing right beside his bed, waiting silently at Jonghyun’s movement. Kibum took a step back as he was going to let Jonghyun walked in front of him, but he stepped on the robe he was wearing and he slipped.

His feline eyes widened in horror as he realized that the thing behind him was a wooden drawer. Oh no!

Jonghyun seemed to realize this and he instantly grabbed the younger boy’s hand in reflex, pulling him flushed against his chest. Both boys were breathing heavily from the sudden almost-incident and Kibum closed his eyes tightly, still recovering his self from the shock. He gripped onto the Prince’s shirt and let out a soft whimper, not believing that he was almost hitting his head to the drawer.

“You... okay?” asked Jonghyun, arms still tightly around the younger boy’s body. Kibum softly nodded his head on his shoulder and Jonghyun could smell the unique scent coming from Kibum. He smelt like sun ray, but together with the fragrance of rose and sweet chocolate too...

He seemed to be pulled back into realization and hastily pushed Kibum away from him, making the younger lost his balance and fell back, but this time towards the bed, with his fist still gripping onto the Prince’s shirt. Kibum yelped when he unintentionally pulled the Prince down with him.

Kibum felt the Prince was falling down on top of him but he was glad that they fell onto the bed, or else... he could have make the Prince hurt. The Prince’s chest bumped against his own and Kibum closed his eyes tightly at the sudden weight.

Jonghyun had his eyes widened so wide that he was afraid they would fall off. The position they were in... it was dangerous. Way too dangerous!

He lifted his head up and stared down at Kibum’s face which was too close to his liking. He could see how soft and flawless Kibum’s skin was, with him being this close. He had his feline-like eyes closed so tightly until they showed the wrinkles around the corner of his eyes. Jonghyun felt like saying cute but he knew he couldn’t. He ran his gaze down to his lips. Kibum was biting his lower lip.

Jonghyun couldn’t help but felt like he was being pulled to the nice fragrance that Kibum owned. He leaned onto the spot where Kibum’s neck and shoulder met and he rested his nose there. Yeah, he knew that he often stayed right this before but now it felt different since a few days ago. He couldn’t think right again and it was all because of Kibum.

He took a slight sniff on the skin and he felt Kibum shivered under him. Jonghyun closed his eyes and took a liking with Kibum’s scent. It made him calm. He unconsciously leaned closer, almost putting all of his weight on top of the younger boy. He took a longer sniff and smiled to himself, enjoying the nice scent coming from Kibum. Maybe it wasn’t that bad if he tried the taste. Should he...?

And he pecked the skin there. Kibum gasped. Jonghyun opened his eyes.

He quickly pushed himself away from Kibum and sat on the edge of the bed, leaving the confuse-looking Kibum to stare at his back. Jonghyun growled under his breath and ran his hand through his hair.

Shit. What have I done?!

“...p-prince?” called Kibum weakly and Jonghyun felt the need to hear Kibum’s voice again for all of sudden. He could feel the movement on the bed and he knew that Kibum was sitting up on the bed, right behind him.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“P-Prince Jonghyun, what was that? W-What is it that troubling you, My Prince?”

Why does it sound so good to hear him call me like that? Jonghyun cursed himself for thinking like that at a time like this.

He felt Kibum’s shaky fingers were touching his shoulder and Jonghyun abruptly turned around, squishing Kibum’s wrist in his hold. The younger boy gasped at the sudden grip and he stared into the Prince’s eyes questioningly. “Prince?”

“I... I have some problems these days,” started Jonghyun and he really couldn’t control his mouth, couldn’t he?“P-Problems? What were they, My Prince?”

Shit... Stop calling me like that!

Jonghyun remained silent and sighed. What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he answer it, dammit!“Prince Jonghyun? M-My Pri—”

“Would you like to help me?” cut Jonghyun, grip tightening around Kibum’s wrist. Kibum stared in surprise at the Prince before slowly nodding his head. Jonghyun turned to settle himself into a comfortable position on the bed, while pulling Kibum by his wrist to get closer to him.

“M-My Prince, what can I do to help y—”

Jonghyun kissed his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The moment Jonghyun kissed him full on his lips, Kibum went frantic. He had his eyes widened so huge and he felt all of his energy was leaving him. The Prince pulled back in a few seconds and stared into his shocked eyes before whispering, “I’ve wanted to do that.”

“...p-p-prince?” came the weak response from Kibum. Jonghyun chuckled before leaning closer to take his lips again but Kibum beat him first with turning his head to his side. “P-Prince Jonghyun, y-you—”

Jonghyun stared at how Kibum turned his head away from him, stopped for a moment before realizing that the sight of Kibum’s exposed neck was so inviting. Instead he leaned down to press a peck on the skin there, causing Kibum to gasp loudly.

He dragged his lips up from his neck to his bobbing Adam’s apple and Kibum tensed up. Never had he thought the Prince would do thing like this with him, his slave. Just what was gotten into the Prince?

“P-Prince!”

He struggled to release his wrist out from the Prince’s grip and Jonghyun did release him. Kibum was about to push him away (even though it felt nice to have the Prince kissed him like that) but Jonghyun’s arms went to hold the younger boy by his waist and pulled him closer. Kibum yelped at the sudden close proximity and trembled under the Prince’s touch.

Jonghyun pecked the skin under his jaw a few times before pulling away to stare into Kibum’s eyes. He saw questions in the younger boy’s eyes before he leaned closer and claimed those soft lips again. Kibum gasped in surprise, thinking that the Prince was going to stop but instead he kissed him again.

He gripped onto Jonghyun’s shirt with both of his wrists, not moving his lips even though Jonghyun was practically nibbling on them. After finally Jonghyun leaned back, Kibum was left breathless and waited for any explanation from him.

“Kibum-ah,” whispered the husky voice of the Prince. Kibum shivered at the voice and tried to break the eye contact by looking down. “Kiss me back,” said Jonghyun before taking his lips again. Kibum froze when Jonghyun nibbled on his lips a bit rougher and he closed his eyes tightly, not knowing what to do.

But the Prince’s words were echoing in his mind. He couldn’t just refuse to do the Prince’s order; after all he was just a slave. Hesitantly, Kibum moved his lips against the Prince, not knowing whether what he was doing was right or not. He never did this before.

A content sigh escaped from the Prince and he pressed his lips harder on Kibum’s. His hold on the younger boy’s waist tightened and he wanted them to be closer than this. He needed them to be closer. Jonghyun brought Kibum up onto his lap, pulling a surprised gasp from the younger boy and Jonghyun shivered at the vibration against his lips. He tilted his head, pushing Kibum’s head backwards and quickly dominating the kiss, pulling it up into a more heated level.

Kibum’s shivered fingers gripped tighter on the Prince’s shirt. He could feel the Prince’s lips were like eating his and he swore he didn’t know what to do. The Prince’s hands were gripping tightly on his waist that it almost hurt.

When he felt like he was about to die from the lack of air, Jonghyun pulled away from the kiss since he felt like the same. But he couldn’t stop himself from kissing Kibum. His lips were so soft and tender. They tasted like sweet like sugar and there was another sensation when he kissed him. Jonghyun stared at the breathless boy on his lap before his eyes landed on those swollen lips again.

He silently pressed in for another kiss and he swore he heard a soft whine from Kibum before he stopped. Their eyes locked together and Kibum gulped down his saliva.

“P-Prince Jonghyun—”

“I need to try something. I need to try it,” cut Jonghyun and Kibum coughed from taking too much air into his greedy lungs. Jonghyun rubbed his thumb on Kibum’s waist, liking the feeling of the soft skin under that shirt.

Kibum stayed silent, not knowing what to say. He didn’t understand what the Prince was saying.

“I want to kiss you again,” said Jonghyun and Kibum quickly stopped him by his shoulder. “W-Wait!”

Jonghyun stopped himself from leaning closer and stared at Kibum. “What is it?”

“W-What’s going on, Prince? W-Why are you doing this... to me?” asked Kibum breathlessly, eyes narrowed in pure confusion. Jonghyun stared at him, not knowing the answer to Kibum’s questions before he let his gaze fell down on the sight of Kibum’s swollen lips again. “I... don’t know,” whispered Jonghyun before he pressed their lips together again.

Kibum sighed when Jonghyun kissed him again; he was utterly confused with his act. First, he was avoiding him for a few days and then he came, acting like usual before finally he kissed him hard, leaving him breathless and confused like this.

Jonghyun let out a low groan at the sensation of having Kibum’s lips against his own. He wanted more. His fingers sneakily reached to Kibum’s chin, pulling it down to part those plump lips before he slipped his tongue between them. Kibum yelped in shock as Jonghyun began tracing his tongue along his teeth, a shiver ran down his spine. Jonghyun hummed in content before parting his mouth wider, practically eating Kibum’s whole lips into his own.

The strong domination from the Prince made Kibum went weak. He felt the Prince slowly pushed him down, hovering over him on the bed, lips still attached together in the most intimate way. He whimpered softly when Jonghyun managed to catch his tongue with his teeth, biting on it teasingly. Kibum whimpered again when Jonghyun had no intention to stop any second.

His head felt like spinning. Never had he felt this confusing feeling; on one side he felt so happy with this kisses yet on the other side, he knew this was wrong and he was so confuse with all of this things.

After breathing into each other mouth in a long time, Jonghyun pulled away with a long breath and stared at Kibum’s half-lidded eyes. Their breathing hit each other’s face since the gap between them was way too close. Jonghyun swore he never saw a sight this beautiful before and this was the very first time for him.

Kibum stared up at him with his eyes like that, his hair was messy, his face flushed crimson, and his lips were swollen and red from the intense kisses. Jonghyun needed more. He leaned down and pressed his burning lips against Kibum’s right cheek, nibbling on no particular part before dragging his lips down to his chin. Even every part of Kibum tasted so sweet. He bit on his chin teasingly, earning another gasp from the boy under him, before he stuck out his tongue a bit to lick on it.

Kibum trashed beneath him in an uncomfortable way. He knew he caused a lot of confusion for Kibum but he seemed couldn’t pull himself away. He kissed, pecked, licked, bit, everything.

He wanted Kibum. Hell, he needed Kibum so much.

“Kibum,” he let out a breathy whisper before burying his face on the smooth neck owned by Kibum. He kissed the skin there before parting his mouth, clamping down his teeth on his neck. A loud yelp was echoing in the room when he began nibbling on it, which quickly turned into sucking.

“Haa—ah!”

Jonghyun loved that sound. He wanted to hear more.

“A-Ah—P-Prince Jong—ahn!”

Jonghyun had successfully pulled another sweet voice from Kibum with biting hard on his neck. Gosh, he was so sweet. Instead of pulling away, Jonghyun pressed his mouth tight against Kibum’s neck and sucked the skin there as if he wanted it to bleed. Kibum’s soft breathing was resonating against his ear and Jonghyun felt himself getting turned on.

He just remembered that his hands were holding onto Kibum’s waist. He ran them up and down, feeling his skin through the thin robe Kibum was wearing. His mouth stopped sucking when he felt the need of feeling Kibum’s lips again. He crashed their lips together, thumb running up to rub the damaged skin on Kibum’s neck. Kibum’s trembling lips were moving against his and Jonghyun roughly pushed his tongue down Kibum’s throat, pulling a high pitched yelp from Kibum.

Then everything stopped. Jonghyun stopped, Kibum stopped.

Jonghyun slowly rose up to take a better look on Kibum and he felt a sudden gush of proud in his chest when he saw the obvious red bite mark on Kibum’s skin. It felt like saying ‘I did it to Kibum’.

Kibum stared up at him with teary eyes. No, he was not crying. He just felt a sudden weird feeling washed over his body when he had the Prince this close to him.

“...p-prince... W-What was that?” asked Kibum weakly after gulping down the saliva in his throat. Jonghyun rubbed his face with his palms before staring at Kibum and mumbled an ‘I don’t know’. Kibum was still breathing heavily, his chest moving up and down. Jonghyun climbed away from him and laid down beside him on the bed, silently watching the ceiling.

Kibum decided to turn on his side to watch the Prince. Jonghyun closed his eyes before mumbling something to himself: “Everything is because of Father’s words...”

“What did the King say, My Prince?” asked Kibum and Jonghyun hissed stupidly when Kibum heard his mumbling. “W-Well...” He couldn’t lie. Kim Jonghyun couldn’t lie. He was bad at it. “F-Father said that... you are my... slave... so,” he stopped for a while, turning on his side to face Kibum ad quickly cursed himself when he realized it was a wrong thing to do. He felt the sudden urge to kiss him again. “Yes, Prince?”

“S-So... you are here to help me with... my... ‘problems’...”

“And what kind of problems are they, Prince?” asked Kibum innocently. Jonghyun felt like hitting himself against the wall. He had to spill it by himself, too?

“P-Problems... S-S-Sexual... problems...”

Kibum’s face turned crimson and he stared down at the bed sheet under them. Ah, so the Prince was having a sexual tension... He felt disappointed since he thought the Prince was having a slight feeling to kiss him that intimate...

“I-I see...”

“D-Don’t think about it, Kibum! M-My Father was just talking nonsense so you don’t have—”

“I will help you, My Prince. After all, I’m your slave so... I’ll do everything that you ask me.”

Jonghyun stared at Kibum with gaped mouth. He seriously didn’t just say that, right? Kibum wanted to help his sexual tension? Really?

“A-Are you sure, Kibum? I-I mean, you don’t have to do this if you don’t feel—”

“I’ll do it, My Prince. I’m all yours so—mmph!”

Jonghyun had climbed back on top of him and kissed him hard again, not letting him to finish his words.


	6. Chapter 6

Kibum turned to his side as he stared out in the darkness night. It had been a few days since the Prince kissed him and he couldn’t help but feeling giddy about it. He had a warm feeling in his chest when he thought that the Prince needed him with his... sexual tension.

“This is my job as a slave...”

Kibum couldn’t help his feeling for being so happy about being a slave, but he considered the Prince not only as his master, but also his friend and companion. He had no one else rather than the Prince and he would like to help the Prince in any way.

The tension between them became a bit awkward but it wasn’t uncomfortable. Maybe because they crossed the friend line but they didn’t mind it at all. It brought a weird relieving feeling for Kibum since it particularly made them closer in other way. Closer in some kind of intimate way.

Maybe this was not that bad.

The morning came much too fast for Kibum’s liking but he could do nothing about it. Kibum woke up, taking a bath, and got himself into the nice clothes like usual, before making his way towards the Prince’s room. Kibum knocked on the door, frowning when he got no answer.

“Prince Jonghyun?”

Kibum gently pushed the door and stepped inside, only to be greeted with the sight of the still-sleeping Prince. A small smile crept onto his lips and Kibum made his way towards the bed. The Prince was so cute, since he slept in a kind of weird way; that was what Kibum thought.

He slowly sat on the edge of the bed, taking a few minutes to stare at the handsome puppy face, since he couldn’t so it in the daily life. There was no way he would stare directly into the Prince’s brown eyes. Kibum still knew where his place was.

When the Prince stirred in his sleep, Kibum remembered his first intention for coming here; waking the Prince.

“Prince, wake up...”

Kibum poked the Prince’s muscular arm before shaking him slightly since the Prince slept like a rock. “Prince Jonghyun, it’s time to wake up!”

Jonghyun scrunched up his nose in discomfort, mumbling some incoherent words before rolling onto his stomach. Kibum whines and began shaking his back, still saying the same ‘wake up’. Jonghyun let out a morning groan and rolled again onto his back, hand enclosed around Kibum’s wrist and pulled him down along with him. Kibum yelped and closed his eyes when his chin bumped against the Prince’s broad chest, hissing in the slight pain.

“Sorry,” said the Prince’s hoarse voice right beside his ear, followed by a light chuckle. Kibum blushed at the position they were on before shaking his head to tell the Prince that he was fine. He wanted to get up, wanted to get up so badly since he could tell that his heart was beating so fast that it hurt.

Jonghyun securely his arm around Kibum’s petite waist, finding it became his habit now. “Don’t move. Stay like this for a while, Kibum. Do you mind?”

Kibum froze before hesitantly shook his head no. Yes, he did mind. The Prince could feel his fast beating since he was practically lying right on top of Jonghyun. The next few seconds passed in a very nice silence, only the sounds of their breathing filling the room. “Hey, Kibum,” started Jonghyun, breaking the silence. “Yes, Prince?”

“Can I have a morning kiss?” asked Jonghyun and it made Kibum lifted his head to see the Prince in shock. Their eyes locked and Kibum slowly nodded his head, before murmuring, “Y-You don’t have to ask for my permission...”

Jonghyun grinned his stupid puppy smile before pressing his lips against Kibum’s plump ones. Oh, he would be really happy if his future would be like this; woke up in the morning with sweet kisses from Kibum’s lips and having the younger boy in his arms. Kibum closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks flushed in embarrassment since it was still in the early morning, meant that the Prince could see how red his face was.

Jonghyun’s hand held onto the side of Kibum’s face, aligning his head to get a deeper kiss. Kibum felt soft biting on his lower lip, parting them before finally he felt the softest touch on his tongue from the Prince. He didn’t know the Prince liked this kind of intimate act. Well, not that he minded.

“Mm...” came the soft moan from the Prince as he brushed his tongue across Kibum’s inner cheeks before he grabbed onto the younger’s waist and turned them over. Kibum whined at the lost control of himself since Jonghyun was trapping him under his muscular body. He could do nothing with both of his hands were trapped between their chests.

“Kibum, you are so sweet,” whispered Jonghyun when he pulled away to take a quick breath before pressing in for another kiss. Kibum hummed and internally cheering with himself, feeling happy from such a weird compliment.

Jonghyun trailed his lips down from his lips to his chin, nibbling there before making his way down to his neck. Jonghyun was a neck fetish. He couldn’t stand to see Kibum’s long neck and he would like to explore every inch of his white skin.

“Nnn...” Kibum let out a soft sound as Jonghyun bit down on his neck, throwing his head back shamelessly. He knew that this kind of act was very embarrassing but he could care less though, his mind was clouded with pleasure.

Jonghyun growled when he heard the soft sound escaped Kibum’s swollen lips and he felt something in his pants twitched. Jonghyun took a lot of self-control to pull back, planting a last kiss on Kibum’s lips once again before climbing away from the younger boy.

“Thanks for waking me up, Kibum-ah. I’m going to take a bath now.”

Kibum, who was still dazed with the sudden stop, jumping away from the bed with flushed face. He quickly stood up on the side of the bed, keeping his head down. “I-I-I will prepare the bath, Prince!” and off he ran to the bathroom.

Jonghyun sat on the edge of the bed, eyes watching the younger boy running away before a sigh escaped his lips. He ran his hand through his messy hair and chuckled. “I’m so screwed...”

***

Turned out that the King wanted to see his son that day and Kibum was reluctant to follow him. He didn’t want to see the King after that kind of conversation that he had with his son. But Kibum knew he could do nothing about it.

“You woke up late today, I see,” said the King to his son and Jonghyun groaned. “Could you pretend to not knowing it, at least?”

“Hard night, son?Nightmare?”

“...no. So, what is it Father?”

“We are having a guest, Jonghyun.”

“Guest? Who?” asked Jonghyun in curiosity. The King grinned before answering, “The Choi.”

Jonghyun’s eyes went wide. “The Choi?As in ‘that’ Choi?”

“Yes. Who else might be the Choi, son?”

Jonghyun smiled and laughed. “When was the last time we met them, Father? It had been so long! When will they come?”

“Yes. They will arrive by the noon tomorrow and about that, I hope you can be a good boy, try to not make too much problems or you are going to embarrass this country... and me.”

“I’m not a kid anymore! Why are you treating me like a brat...” mumbled Jonghyun and it brought a smile to Kibum’s lips. The King scoffed at his son’s behavior before saying some other things that Kibum didn’t really understand. They were dismissed and Kibum swore, he swore that he saw the King smirked at him after staring at his neck.

What’s wrong? Is there something on my—Oh my God! The bite marks!

“Oh, and Jonghyun,” called the King before they could close the door. The Prince turned around and waited for his Father’s words, only to be greeted with a naughty smirk. “You did good, son. You are a man now.”

Jonghyun frowned at his words, hearing his Father laughed so loud that the voice echoed all over the hall. “What does he mean, Kibum?”

Kibum yelped at the sudden mention of his name, hands holding onto the collar of his robe to cover his neck. “I-I don’t know, My Prince...”

Jonghyun stared at Kibum in a few seconds, trying to figure out everything before he blushed, hand coming up to face-palm himself. “Oh God... the marks... I’m sorry, Kibum-ah...”

“N-No! There is nothing for you to be sorry, Prince! Everything’s my fault!”

“How could it be your fault? I’m the one who... made... those... marks...” Jonghyun whispered in embarrassment before the both of them looking away. Kibum cursed himself for being such an idiot even though he didn’t really know why he called himself an idiot.

Jonghyun parted his lips, trying to say something but then closed his mouth again before he could embarrass himself any further. He mumbled the soft ‘come on’ before walking faster, leaving Kibum to trail behind him; both with red face.

***

The next day came and Jonghyun felt giddy. It had been so long since he met the Choi and he was going to admit that he missed them. The Choi and his family were such a good friend since like forever, not to mention that his mother and the Queen Choi were cousins.

“Prince Jonghyun, you look so happy today,” said Kibum while straightening Jonghyun’s long coat. Jonghyun grinned at the statement and nodded his head. “Of course! I miss them so much! The last time we met was a long time ago when I was still seven...”

“Wah, it has been so long, Prince. You must be really looking forward to meet them.”

Jonghyun smiled so widely that Kibum thought it shone so bright and it made him smiled as well. “If you are happy then I’m happy, Prince.”

Jonghyun’s eyes twinkled in pure happiness before he gripped onto Kibum’s wrists which were still tidying his coat, startling Kibum at once. “Prince?” called Kibum in surprise. Jonghyun ran his eyes up and down Kibum’s pretty face, feeling a sudden fluttering feeling in his chest. Okay, he needed to kiss him.

And kiss he did.

Everything became so blurred and Kibum sighed in content the moment the Prince’s lips touched his. Jonghyun brought Kibum’s hands up; putting them on top of his broad shoulder while his legs brought him took steps forward to press Kibum’s against the wall beside the door. Kibum felt his fingers twitched in excitement at the feeling of able to touch the Prince but he kept them still on his shoulder.

Jonghyun nibbled on the corner of Kibum’s lips, making the younger boy shivered in a new brand feeling. The kiss remained soft and gentle, no indication of tongue and all before Jonghyun pulled back. He pressed his lips against Kibum’s side temple, eyes closed in content and arms tightening around the slender waist.

“I hear a loud sound from outside. Let’s go,” whispered Jonghyun before pressing a short kiss on Kibum’s lips. Kibum nodded, still dazed from the sweet kiss before blushing like mess when Jonghyun intertwined their fingers together.

They walked out from the room; steps became faster on each second since Jonghyun couldn’t stop his excitement. Kibum felt like laughing at the older boy’s cute act but remained silent all the time. They pushed past the wooden door and Kibum decided to wait outside the meeting hall since all of the royal families were there. From the closed door, Kibum could hear the sound of happy laughs the Prince made and it made him smiled as well.

Kibum walked away from the place since he knew well how Prince Jonghyun had anticipated this moment and made his way out to the flowery garden. There was a small wooden bench there and it was Kibum’s favorite spot whenever he came there. But that time, someone else was sitting there. Kibum pouted to himself but frowned when he couldn’t recognize who the person was.

He took steps closer to that person and stopped right beside his favorite spot. The person lifted his head up and Kibum swore he felt his heart stopped beating. This person was beyond cute.

“Ah, hello!”

“H-Hey,” stuttered Kibum before smiling, “who are you? What are you doing here alone?”

The person smiled before rising up from the bench and that was the moment Kibum could see that the person with big eyes and cute cheeks was a boy.

“I’m from the Choi Kingdom and I’m the Young Prince’s slave, Lee Taemin.”


	7. Chapter 7

Time passed and Kibum felt like this boy—Taemin—was like his own little brother and he had a big urge to protect him, even from the tiniest mosquito. He learned that Taemin was two years younger than him and it made him gasped in surprise at the thought of Taemin being a slave since a very young age.

“I don’t mind it, the Prince is so kind to me!” said Taemin with a wide smile and it made Kibum smiled as well. They ended up sitting very close to each other on the bench (which was Kibum’s favorite place) since it was so small and barely fit for two persons to sit there.

They talked about a lot of things; like their Princes’ habit, their Princes’ act, well... all about their Princes. “Hey, Taemin,” started Kibum when they fell into a comfortable silence. “Yes?”

“Your Prince... does he... mm... what does he do to you?”

“My Prince? Well, he is very kind and strong and tall and he likes to hug me to sleep and he also likes to kiss my head and—”

“Wait, wait. He kissed you?”

“Yes! He always kisses me everyday!”

“Where... where did he kiss you?” asked Kibum slowly. Taemin grinned and sighed contently. “My Prince likes to kiss my head, maybe because he is much taller than me. But sometimes he will kiss my cheeks and in some certain times, he will kiss my lips, too.”

Kibum gulped down his saliva and fiddled with his fingers. “Why are you asking, Kibum?”

“W-Well... My Prince is a bit different.”

“What do you mean with different?”

“Uh... T-Taemin, may I ask one more thing?”

“Yes, sure. Go on,” nodded Taemin while blinking his eyes. Kibum hesitantly looked at the younger boy, face flushed in embarrassment before he looked around to find anyone near them. He pulled onto the younger boy’s shoulder, lips getting closer to whisper on his ear.

“D-Does... Does your Prince touch you...?”

“No, not yet. Prince said that I’m still too young and he will wait until I’m ready. Why? Your Prince ‘did’ it already?”

“N-N-No! No! I-I’m just asking!” Kibum replied almost too fast and he rapidly shook his head no. Taemin frowned but shrugged it off before he stared at the flowers on the ground.

“I think—”

“There you two are!” said the voice from behind them and both the slaves turned their head, only to find their Princes jogged towards them. They both gasped and quickly stood up, head bent down in shame.

“We have been searching for you both everywhere!” said someone which Kibum concluded as the Prince from the Choi. He could see Jonghyun panting beside the tall boy and he bit down onto his lip in guilt.

“We are sorry...”

“Hey, what’s with the gloomy face? Nothing’s wrong so you don’t have to apologize!” said Jonghyun with a smile before he pulled Kibum by his wrist. “Kibum, meet Minho, the Prince from the Choi.” Kibum bowed lowly and kept his head down.

“He is a bit shy, eh?” said Minho while calling for his little slave closer to him. Jonghyun grinned and nodded his head. “Oh, Jonghyun, this is Taemin. I see Kibum is already friend with Taemin. I’m glad to know it.”

“Yeah. When we are searching for them, they are here chatting,” joked Jonghyun. Kibum mumbled another ‘sorry’ and Jonghyun hushed at him, telling him it was only a joke. He felt Jonghyun’s warm hand ruffling his hair before pulling him closer by his shoulder.

“Let’s get inside. It’s time for the lunch.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Both the Princes walked ahead, leaving Kibum and Taemin to smile towards each other. They quickly followed their Prince, mind completely forgetting about their previous conversation.

***

The Choi would stay for a quiet long time since they had been missing each other. Kibum met Taemin continuously and they quickly became the closest friend ever, sometimes forgetting their Princes. Jonghyun would often pouted when he saw Kibum was having fun with the youngest boy but shrugged it off since he could see how happy Kibum was.

It was on one fine day when Kibum felt utterly lonely. Jonghyun had long gone to have some training which involved muscles and sun (Kibum didn’t want to think about it) and Minho might came along with him. Taemin couldn’t be found anywhere and Kibum frowned. He got nothing to do. He made the Prince’s bed for three times already, arranging the blanket and the sheet and any other unimportant things on it again and again.

“What should I do now?”

Kibum absentmindedly walked along the empty hallway, tracing his fingers against the soft surface of the golden windows. He hummed an unidentified song along his way, not really thinking about the melody. The sight of the flowery garden, which was his favorite spot, came to his eyes and a wide smile quickly crept onto his heart-shaped lips. He skipped on his steps, taking a faster pace on each second.

Maybe because he was surrounded by so many people for the past days and it made Kibum felt all so lonely. Kibum was accustomed to be alone since like forever, he couldn’t remember it really well. He remembered that he was so lonely when he was little and then Prince Jonghyun came to his sight and then—

Wait.

What was my past? Who was I before this?

Kibum frowned and his eyebrows furrowed together. Fingers came up to his lips, teeth biting lightly at them from the habit of nervous. He tapped his foot against the ground, ignoring the sudden blew of the wind which made him shivered slightly.

I have to find it out. I can’t remember anything. How could this happen? I don’t think tha—

“Hey, if you keep doing that, you will have wrinkles on your face,” spoke a deep soft voice and it sent Kibum flinched in surprise. Kibum quickly looked up at the thought of the Prince and it made him sighed in relieved when it was not the Prince. Kibum cleared his throat and sent a quick glance at the person.

“W-Who are you?”

“I’m Prince Minho’s advisor,” said the person with a smile that could make you smile back. Kibum hummed before quickly stood up, bowing at the person.

“Oh, hey, you don’t have to do that. I’m not a royal family member,” said the person and he laughed. Kibum smiled at the voice of his laugh before joining him to laugh as well. “Sorry about it. I think it’s a habit.”

The person smiled and shrugged it off. “It’s fine. So, what are you doing here, alone?”

“I don’t have anything to do and no one to talk, so I’m practically bored. How about you?”

“You could say the same. I got no job and here I am, wandering alone in a place that I don’t really know.”

Kibum laughed at the sentence before nodding his head in agreement. “I see...”

“So... uh, what’s your name again?” asked the person with an uneasy smile. Kibum laughed again before answering, “I haven’t told you yet. I’m Kibum.”

“So, Kibum... You said that you have no one to talk... How about you talk to me?”

Kibum smiled before nodding his head. “Sure. What do you want to talk?”

“I don’t know. You tell me,” said he with a sheepish smile. Kibum laughed again and felt like a heavy burden was lifted off from his shoulder. They ended up sitting down on the ground, fingers tracing the sunflowers while sharing some funny stories all the time. Maybe this person would be Kibum’s best friend beside Taemin now.

Hours passed before they both realized that the sun was about to set down. Kibum quickly stood up and dusted any sands and dusts from his clothes. “I think we should go back. Prince Minho must be looking for you,” said Kibum and he earned a simple nod from the person. “It was nice to talk with you, Kibum. Let’s talk again sometimes,” said he before patting Kibum’s shoulder gently, a very warm smile was visible on his lips. Kibum shivered and felt a tingling sensation on his whole body the moment the person patted him. He forced a smile before waving back to the person who was walking away already.

He stared at his retreating back before finally Kibum realizedsomething rather important. “W-Wait!”

The person stopped before turning his head around, “Yes?”

“You haven’t told me your name!” said Kibum with a small pout and the person laughed.

“Jinki. Lee Jinki.”


	8. Chapter 8

The soft sounds of kisses could be heard throughout the room. Kibum felt his consciousness was slowly leaving him with the Prince was trapping him down against the soft bed, lips locked together in the most sensual way. For the past few days, Jonghyun and Minho were having some sort of body training and it surely took Jonghyun’s time from being with Kibum.

He missed him.

Hell. He craved for him.

Soft sigh escaped Kibum’s mouth the moment Jonghyun pulled back to take a quick breath, before quickly locking their lips again. The training for that day was just finished and Kibum had already prepared a warm bath for the tired Prince. Without much talking, Jonghyun stepped into the tub and took a relaxing bath, with Kibum waiting outside if the Prince needed anything. The moment he stepped out from the bathroom and found Kibum sitting innocently on his bed, Jonghyun’s tension went up and he pounced onto the smaller boy.

His lips left Kibum’s swollen ones, dragging a trail of kisses along his jaw and stopped on his neck, his favorite spot. Kibum whined weakly when the Prince started sucking onto the weak spot on his neck which Jonghyun found out a few days ago. Kibum trashed around weakly under the Prince’s grip, eyes closing in pleasure. He didn’t know why the Prince seemed to really like to suck his neck.

“Kibum... Oh God...”

Jonghyun stared down on his slave who was lying breathlessly on top of his bed, staring at him with his teary eyes. He growled before latching his lips back onto the slightly parted ones which Kibum owned, sucking his breath away. A rather loud sound left Kibum’s abused lips and he felt the Prince’s whole body went rigid.

What? Did he do something wrong? Maybe it was his voice?

“I... I’m tired...” whispered the Prince after pulling away from the harsh kiss. Kibum gulped down his saliva through his dry throat. Jonghyun simply removed himself from Kibum and avoided any eye contact withthe younger boy.

“I want to sleep.”

“S-Sure, My Prince... I-I will leave now...”

And Kibum skipped out from his room, heart thumping so hard that he thought it would jump out from his chest. He didn’t know why but with the Prince acted like this, it hurt some strings in his chest.

***

Okay, maybe it was not ‘some strings’ but ‘all of the strings’ in his chest. The more he thought about it, the more pain he felt in his chest. Maybe he did something wrong. Maybe the Prince was just simply tired.

Kibum sighed loudly while trashing around on his bed, eyes not closing any time soon. He was so deep in his thought until he finally heard soft voices from the room beside him, which was the Prince’s room. What was going on? Why didn’t he sleep at time like this?

Kibum climbed down from his bed and pulled his thin sleeping robe higher to cover himself from the chilly night breeze. He skipped out before softly knocking on the door to the Prince’s room. He didn’t get any answer and he still could hear the soft sounds from the Prince.

Maybe the Prince is in trouble...

Then Kibum decided to push the door and luckily, it wasn’t locked. He stepped inside the dark room and closed the door behind him before whispering, “Prince?”

He could hear gasp from the direction of the Prince’s bed and some rustling sounds of the sheets. “W-What are you doing here, Kibum?”

“I heard some voices and I thought you are in trouble, My... Prince...” Kibum’s words slowed down when he got closer to the bed and found the Prince was staring at him in horror. Why not? The Prince’s undergarment was stripped down and he was jerking himself off on the bed.

“P-Prince...?” asked Kibum shyly, unsure what to do. “D-Don’t look!” said Jonghyun in panic.

Kibum gulped down his saliva while glancing away, before he heard the hard breathing of the Prince. “I-I will help you, My Prince...”

“What?!H-How?”

“I... don’t know but...” whispered Kibum while climbing up the bed, “maybe I can find some way...”

Kibum shakily reached for the Prince’s dick which was pulsing in his hand, eyes locked with Jonghyun’s. He gently pulled Jonghyun’s hand away and grabbed the member, earning a hitch of breathes from Jonghyun. He ran a few test strokes and smiled a bit when he heard the Prince groaned. Jonghyun breathed heavily through his parted lips while leaning against the headboard of the bed.

Kibum flicked his thumb over the head, feeling the precum running out from the tip. He could see the lusty eyes of the Prince despite of the dark room and he suddenly just knew what to do. He ran his hand up and down, stroking a bit faster much to the Prince’s liking. But, this was not enough. Kibum thought he could do more.

Without the Prince realized since he was closing his eyes, Kibum leaned down and hesitantly darted his tongue to lick the head. A loud growl escaped the Prince’s mouth and he suddenly moved a bit. “K-Kibum?! W-What—”

He silenced his mouth as soon as Kibum pushed his dick into his mouth. Jonghyun threw his arm over his closed eyes, feeling too much pleasure as Kibum was bobbing his head up and down. He bravely looked down and saw half of his member was inside of Kibum’s mouth while he pumped the remaining part of his member which couldn’t fit into his mouth. The sight of Kibum’s plush lips wrapped against his member took Jonghyun onto the edge and he felt like his climax was nearing.

“C-Close... I’m so close, Kibum-ah...”

Kibum hummed as an answer before hollowing his cheeks, pulling another pleasured moan from the Prince. Jonghyun grabbed onto Kibum’s head, slowly thrusting into his mouth and Kibum felt like choking but he managed to hold it. He relaxed his throat and slid the member deeper into his mouth, wincing in a bit pain when Jonghyun gripped onto his scalps too tight.

The dick in his mouth twitched and Kibum felt like a sudden push of liquid was running down in his throat. He heard the long groan from the Prince before he released his hair, panting heavily against the headboard of the bed. He licked the remaining thick liquid on the Prince’s dick before pulling away from the limp organ, staring at the Prince blankly.

Jonghyun breathed heavily and stared at the sight of Kibum in front of him, with his cum on the younger boy’s lips. He grabbed the younger by his nape, crashing their lips together in a harsh kiss. Kibum yelped when Jonghyun shoved his tongue into his mouth and tried to push the Prince since his mouth was kind of dirty, but Jonghyun ignored it.

He quickly pushed Kibum down on the bed, lips moving aggressively on those plush lips. He never thought Kibum would blow him and he swore this was the first time he came that hard. He ran his hands up and down Kibum’s thin robe, feeling the younger boy trembled under his touch.

Jonghyun pulled away from his lips and latched his mouth on his neck, sucking vigorously on his skin to create another mark. He felt like beast when it came to Kibum. His hard breathing was hitting every part of Kibum’s skin and when he heard the soft whimper from Kibum, he knew that he was a realbeast.

He bit down on every part of his neck, liking the sound which escaped Kibum’s lips. Jonghyunwas addicted to it. He was addicted to Kibum’s voice. After he licked the spot where he just bit to soothe the pain, Jonghyun dragged his wet tongue up his jaw before he stopped; poking Kibum’s slightly parted lips with it. Kibum stared at him through his half-lidded eyes, before reluctantly opening them.

Another sigh escaped Kibum’s lips and Jonghyun pressed their lips together harder than before as if his life was depended on it. Kibum trashed slightly under him, feeling his body was just like on fire just from Jonghyun’s kisses.

“Kibum,” called Jonghyun after pulling away, or more likely holding himself from drowning Kibum into another kiss. Kibum opened his eyes and stared questioningly into the Prince’s eyes, lips felt like burnt. “Y-Yes, Prince?”

“Y-You should go,” whispered Jonghyun while showering the slave’s face with light kisses. His mouth said to go but his body was not releasing Kibum in any second. “Nnh... W-Why is that, P-Prince?” asked Kibum breathlessly, heart pounding so hard against his ribcage.

“You can’t stay here... or I will get hard again,” said Jonghyun while gently nibbling on the younger boy’s ear. Kibum shivered at the action as Jonghyun accidentally sucked on the weak spot of his ear and he let out a low whimper before quickly covering his mouth in horror. Jonghyun stopped and stared at him, eyes widening at the sound Kibum just made.

“I-I’m terribly sorry!”

“Why are you apologizing?” asked Jonghyun when he realized that he just sucked on Kibum’s weak spot and he made a mental note to do it again in the future just for him to hear another delicious sound from Kibum.

Maybe denying his desire for Kibum was really wrong. He really couldn’t resist this pretty boy.

With one last passionate kiss, Jonghyun released the younger boy, a smile plastered on his lips. “Thank you, Kibum. Good night. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Kibum blankly nodded, mind still dazed from the latest kiss before making his way out from the Prince’s room.

***

“Haaa~” Kibum sighed loudly for the fourth time that day. His hand propped on his chin, with his elbow propped against his lap. Taemin drew his attention away from the daisy between his fingers to look at the older boy. “What’s wrong, Kibum? Something’s bothering you?”

“Uh... you could say so.”

“What is it? You can tell me,” said Taemin while scooting closer to him. Kibum sent him a few nervous glances and shook his head. “Just forget it.”

“Kibum, what is it? Stop making me so curious about it!”

“Why are you being curious anyway? It’s not really that important!” said Kibum with a glare which didn’t scare Taemin at all. He shrugged and poked onto the crease between Kibum’s eyebrows. “You said nothing but your eyebrows are furrowed like this. It’s nothing, huh?” asked Taemin sarcastically, but his lips smiled. Kibum sighed again (and Taemin counted it was the fifth time) before reaching forward to caress the flowers.

“I... don’t know. My Prince seems a bit weird these days...”

“Weird? Like what?” asked Taemin, his fingers joining Kibum in between the flowers. A small smile was curved on Kibum’s heart-shaped lips when their hands brushed together and he giggled at Taemin’s childish act.

“He seems... off. Sometimes I caught him staring at me blankly and when I came too close to him, he would flinch away in... I don’t know? Fear? Or maybe disgust?” said Kibum with his scrunched nose. Taemin smiled at the adorable scene before humming in understanding. “I see... Have you talked about it with Prince Jonghyun?”

“How do you expect me to talk about this, Taemin?”

“I don’t know. You tell me,” answered Taemin nonchalantly, an innocent smile playing on his lips. Kibum hissed in annoyance at him and was about to retort back, but the all too familiar voice spoke behind him.

“Taemin! Prince Minho is looking for you!”

Kibum turned around and a wide smile quickly curved on his lips. “Hey, Jinki!”

“Oh, hey, Kibum. I see you are with Taeminnie, huh?”

Taemin nodded excitedly and gripped onto Kibum’s arm, hugging it like a koala. Kibum giggled at his act before glancing back at the oldest boy. “You two seem close with you are calling him with Taeminnie and all...”

Jinki scoffed with a smile before finally laughed. Kibum furrowed one of his eyebrows when he heard his laugh and Taemin who was giggling beside him. “What are you two laughing at?”

“Kibum, Jinki is my brother.”

Kibum felt like his eyes popped out. “Y-Your brother? Are you kidding me?”

“Nu-uh. It’s the truth. Right, Jinki hyungnim?”

“Yes. Oh, Taemin! Prince Minho is asking for you!” said Jinki and Taemin pouted. “What for? I’m bored! He always leaves me alone!”

“I don’t know! I remember him saying something about massage...” said Jinki and Taemin gasped. “Oh, no! I promised him a massage! I have to go now! See you later, Kibum, Jinki hyungnim!” And with that, Taemin was off running.

“Hey,”

“Oh, hey. You didn’t tell me Taemin is your brother!” snapped Kibum with a pout. Jinki laughed and sat down beside him, “You didn’t ask about it.”

“Hey! How should I know? Geez!” Kibum groaned lowly in fake annoyance, the pout still remained on his face. Jinki grinned and reached up to pinch his cheek. “Okay, I’m sorry. Stop pouting, will you?”

Kibum froze at the feeling of Jinki’s touch against his face and he obediently nodded his head. Jinki pulled back and leaned against the backrest of the wooden bench, enjoying the blowing wind with a smile on his face. Kibum stole a glance on the older boy, eyes watching him silently.

“I know I’m handsome but you don’t have to stare at me like that, Kibum.”

Kibum flinched in surprise before quickly looked away to hide his blushing face. “I-I’m not looking at you!”

“Oh?” teased Jinki and Kibum growled at him, hand hitting his leg lightly. Jinki laughed and ruffles the younger boy’s hair, not aware of Kibum’s reddening face. Jinki then turned to stare at the blue sky; his heart-warming smile was still playing on his lips. Kibum found himself smiling as well, before joining Jinki to stare at the sky.

“Say, Jinki,” started Kibum after they stayed silent for a while already. Jinki hummed as the response before Kibum continued, “I haven’t seen you for a while. Where were you?”

“Why? Do you miss me?”

Kibum blushed and stuck his tongue out. “Your wish!”

“Hey, I’m joking! Okay, so, I was doing some sort of things Prince Minho told me to do.”

“Mm? You seem busy. How could you stay out like now?”

“Prince Minho told me to take a rest,” said Jinki with a smile. Kibum nodded before smiling and they fell in a comfortable silence again. The slave could feel how his heart was slightly beating faster than the usual beat but he ignored it. He closed his eyes, pulling his legs up to prop his chin between his knees. The wind blew again and it pulled a smile on his face, making him wanted to hum the melody in his mind.

And he hummed.

Jinki glanced at him and smiled. “Your voice is beautiful. You like to sing?”

Kibum scratched his not-itchy cheek, teeth biting down his lower lip shyly. “Well... I like to hum some melodies in my mind...”

Jinki smiled and straightened his body. “I can sing a little. Do you want to hear me?”

Kibum’s face brightened up at the idea and he childishly clapped his hands. “Yes! Yes! Sing for me, Jinki!”

The older man grinned before letting the soft melody flew out from his mouth. Kibum was left dumbfounded at the voice. He felt his burden was leaving him; Jinki’s voice sent him a calm sensation and he closed his eyes. Jinki’s soft voice while singing the simple ‘lalala’ made Kibum smiled and the simple lyrics that Jinki sang made him giggled.

The short song ended much to Kibum’s dislike and he excitedly clapped his hands. “Jinki, your voice is so beautiful! Oh God... I-I don’t know what to say but it was perfect... Oh my God... Jinki, you are so amazing!”

Looking at the younger boy smiling so brightly just because he sang a simple song made a weird flip-flop in his stomach. He no longer could hear what Kibum was talking about; all that he could see was Kibum. Kibum and Kibum only.

He reached forward and pulled the younger boy closer, hugging him against his body. Kibum’s blabbering stopped at the moment Jinki’s warmth enveloped him and he propped his chin on the older boy’s shoulder. “Jinki...?”

“Thank you. Thank you so much. The only person who heard my singing was only Taemin so... I’m a bit nervous that you won’t like it. Thank you so much, Kibum.”

Kibum smiled before returning the hug, hand patting the older boy’s back. “It was beautiful. Thank you for singing for me.”

They hugged for a while longer, warm feeling was filling their chest, and they were completely oblivious at the person inside the palace who was watching them with fist gripped tightly in anger.


	9. Chapter 9

Skipping on the hallway, Kibum had this eternal smile plastered on his lips. He felt so happy today, not really knowing the reason.

Oh.

Maybe because he spent his time in the flowery garden...Maybe because he spent all of his time laughing with Taemin...Or maybe... because Jinki was there.

Okay, Kibum, you are thinking nonsense now...

Kibum managed to hide his obvious smile for a while, since he was passing the hallway, not really wanted to take all the attendants’ attention to him. Once he turned on the hallway, he heard a familiar voice calling for him and Kibum stopped on his track.

“My Prince!”

Jonghyun walked towards him from the end of the hallway, eyes rigid and blank. Kibum frowned at the unusual sight. Okay, something was definitely not right.

“What is happening, Prince Jonghyun?”

The Prince ignored his spoken question and instead gripped onto the younger boy’s arm. Kibum winced at the strength and stared in disbelief at him. “Where have you been?” asked the Prince, voice low and full of emotion.

“M-Me? I... I was in the garden, My Prince... Like usual—”

“With whom?”

“E-Eh...? I...”

Kibum shivered when the Prince trapped him against the wall. Something was off from the Prince. He was like blinded with rage and anger. The grip on his arm tightened and Kibum winced in pain. “P-Prince...”

“I’m asking you, Kibum. Where were you and with whom?!”

Kibum closed his eyes, afraid that something would happen. His lips trembled and he was hoping that someone would come into the hallway, maybe to call him or rescue him.

Jonghyun growled. Something stirred in his chest as he saw how frightened Kibum was. But something bigger was pushing him to act like this, to ask Kibum about his where being and most definitely, to show Kibum who owned him.

Wait.

I own him?

He frowned at his confusing mind. Jonghyun sighed before grabbing onto Kibum’s palm, holding it tightly against his and pulled him down the hallway. Kibum stayed silent for the whole walk and stared at the Prince’s broad back. Jonghyun pulled them into his own room, locking the door after he pulled Kibum in.

Kibum was pressed against the door, with the Prince breathing harshly against his face. “Kibum, I...”

Kibum practically stared at him, unable to speak. Jonghyun looked so vulnerable and he didn’t know what happened with him. “Prince?”

Jonghyun lifted his head from staring at his own shoes. Their eyes locked and then all the insecurity vanished. Jonghyun released his grip from the younger boy’s arm, hands finding their way to hold onto Kibum’s face. The younger boy instantly closed his eyes, leaning more to the touch until Jonghyun spoke again.

“I want to kiss you...”

Kibum opened his eyes, only to find the young Prince was leaning closer to him. His eyes fell closed again and he sighed in content when their lips brushed in the softest touch. Jonghyun pecked his lips, three times to be exact before finally taking the real kiss. Kibum’s heart warmed at the gentle act before he gave in and replied the kiss. He didn’t want to think now.

Jonghyun’s hand ran down from his cheek to his nape, holding him close as their lips moved together patiently. Kibum shivered at the gentle touch from the Prince’s thumb on his neck. The hand moved down again, now resting on his waist and Jonghyun was practically hugging him. The Prince took a step back, pulling Kibum with him. Another step, another step, and another step, until finally the back of his knees hit the soft texture of his bed.

Jonghyun let himself fell down, bringing Kibum with him without breaking the soft kiss that they had. Kibum felt his chest bumped against the Prince but he ignored it, only focusing onto what the Prince was doing to his lips that time. His fingers found their way to grip onto the Prince’s shirt, practically pulling him closer. Jonghyun had his hands holding onto the slim waist that Kibum owned, gripping on it so hard that it hurt.

Their lips separated for a few seconds, eyes full of feelings locked together before Jonghyun’s rigid wall around his heart broke down. He hugged the younger boy tight against himself, face buried against Kibum’s soft neck. Kibum breathed in while looking at the Prince in confused.

“Prince?”

“Kibum... I miss you...” said Jonghyun and Kibum swore he could hear the desperation in his voice. The way Jonghyun held him and the way he snuggled closer to his neck proved it all. Jonghyun was indeed missing him.

“I-I was not going anywhere, Prince... I’m here with you all this time.”

“No. You are not here.”

Kibum frowned at the weak response and gently pushed the Prince away to take a look at his face. Jonghyun had this sad smiling face and Kibum felt his heart broke by seeing it. “You are not here, Kibum.”

“B-But—”

“You are leaving me alone...” cut Jonghyun sadly. Kibum bit down on his own lower lip before the Prince rolled onto his side, pushing Kibum to lay beside him face to face. Jonghyun avoided his eyes, Kibum knew it. So, when the Prince sighed and was about to stare at other place, Kibum bravely reached up to the Prince’s face, holding it with both of his cold hands and smiled.

“I never know you are this lonely, Prince...” said Kibum with a small smile. Jonghyun stared at him without saying anything, before his eyes closed in order to lean more onto Kibum’s touch. Kibum silently smiled and scooted closer to Jonghyun, forgetting for a moment that they were Prince and slave.

“Your hands... why are they so cold...?” asked Jonghyun, voice out as a whisper. Kibum hummed softly, not really knowing the answer. “I don’t know. But you are so warm, Prince...”

Jonghyun smiled, still with his eyes closed, before holding onto Kibum’s waist, pulling him closer. “Then get close to me. I’ll make you warm.”

Kibum nodded, heart beating faster in each second. Their forehead pressed together before Jonghyun hugged him tighter. The hug was so warm that Kibum didn’t want to leave from there.

They remained silent for a while until finally Jonghyun said something again.

“Say, Kibum,”

“Yes?”

“Do you like me?” asked Jonghyun, eyes boring into Kibum’s feline ones. Kibum froze at the question and blushed slightly. He twiddles with his fingers against Jonghyun’s chest, before finally answering, “Of course, I do...”

Jonghyun smiled at the answer, heart warmed before he grinned. “Then it’s enough for me,” whispered he. Kibum frowned at the incoherent mumble and decided to ask about it, but Jonghyun said it was nothing.

“How about you, Prince?”

“How about me?”

“Do you like me, too, Prince?”

“Of course. I only like you and will always like you,” said Jonghyun with a smile, before finally finding a way to press their lips together again. Kibum’s eyes closed before he returned the soft kiss, not really understand with the way his chest fluttering in a nice way.

They made out for a few more kisses before finally Jonghyun announced that he was sleepy. He tightened his hold around the younger boy and fell asleep like that; with Kibum in his arms.

***

“Kibum?”

“....”

“Okay, you are clearly not listening to me,”

“...”

“Hey, at least look at me,”

“...”

“Kibum!”

Kibum broke out from his deep thought and found the frowning Jinki was glaring at him. “H-Huh?J-Jinki? What are you doing here?”

“See? You don’t even know that I was calling for you for the past five minutes. You don’t even know when I arrived here.”

Kibum looked around and finally remembered that he was at the garden. Jonghyun was having his training with the King and Minho. The moment he woke up and found himself inside the Prince’s arms was the best moment that he ever felt. Kibum would not want nothing rather than having himself in the Prince’s embrace for his entire life.

“Kibum, you are ignoring me again,”

“O-Oh, I’m sorry. You are saying?” asked Kibum with a small smile. Jinki sighed before taking a spot to sit beside him. The sky was getting darker and that was when Kibum realized that the time passed so quickly. He was just sitting there on the garden and the day was going to turn into night already.

“Something’s bothering you,” said Jinki with a concerned face. Kibum shook his head and sent him a quick smile. “There’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Kibum, are you going to lie to me?” asked Jinki with one eyebrow lifted up. Kibum snickered at him and giggled. “There’s nothing, seriously! What make you think that there’s something with me?” asked Kibum while playing with the green grasses beside his foot.

The moment he found Jinki’s hands on his cheeks, Kibum froze on his spot. “I just know.”

“J-Jinki?”

“Would you like to tell me what is it?” whispered Jinki, before he pressed a soft peck onto Kibum’s temple. Kibum’s eyes widened and he gripped onto Jinki’s robe.

The feeling was different when Jonghyun and Jinki did the same thing.

“H-Hey—”

“Kibum, do you know that you are so pretty?”

“J-Jinki, I—”

“You are so beautiful and simply breathtaking. Do you know that?” asked Jinki with a genuine smile and Kibum swore that his heart was beating so fast that time. “W-What are you talking... about?”

“Do you know that I like you, Kibum?”

Kibum froze. Okay, he was not expecting this. He shakily gripped onto Jinki’s arm, eyes searching for any lie in those warm brown eyes. Oh, crap. Jinki was serious...

“J-Jinki, I don’t—”

“Of course you don’t know about it. I’m great at hiding my feeling, right?” asked Jinki with an uneasy laugh. Kibum felt confused. Utterly confused.

The feeling was different the moment Jonghyun and Jinki said the same thing.

“Everytime I see you, the images of your smiling face will haunt me in my sleep. I think... I fell for you already, Kibum...”

And he pressed a gentle kiss against Kibum’s cheek.

The feeling was different when Jonghyun and Jinki kissed his cheek.

“What about you, Kibum? Do you... like me?”

They locked eyes. The gap between the two of them was so thin and Kibum could practically feel Jinki’s breath against his nose. One of Jinki’s hands was holding onto his face, while the other one was hugging his waist.

The feeling was different when Jonghyun and Jinki hugged him.

“Jinki... I...”

Jinki smiled. He leaned closer, so close, with his eyes fluttering close. They both stopped breathing as Jinki moved closer in order to close the remaining gap between their lips.

And the feeling when Jinki kissed me was—

***

Hard breathing and panting were the only sounds echoing across the hallway. A person was running quickly, trying to find a certain familiar room inside the palace. He swallowed the lump of saliva in his throat, ignoring the burning sensation in his lungs, and continued his running even though he tripped a few times in the dark night.

His fists gripped together, an unknown feeling was filling his chest. He wanted nothing but to know what feeling was it.

Running from the different hallway, the person spotted the familiar room that he had been heading for. A small relief smile crept onto his lips and he fastened his running. He wanted to enter that room and found out his feeling.

He pushed pass the door, startling the other person in the room. He panted heavily, eyes locked with the brown eyes owned by the room owner who was looking at him in surprised.

The moment the room owner spoke, he felt the burning pit in his throat.

“Kibum...?”

“Prince Jonghyun...”

“What’s wrong?” asked he while stepping closer to the panting man.

“C-Could you help me with something...?”

“Help you with what? What I have to do?”

He panted and breathed in deeply, before saying, “Please kiss me.”

***

“I-I can’t...” Kibum whispered the moment their lips were about a single hair away. Jinki stopped and leaned back, trying to catch the clearer glance on Kibum’s face. “Kibum?”

“Jinki, I... I’m sorry... but I... I can’t do this...”

Jinki frowned, staring at Kibum’s troubled face before finally he sighed. His lips curved into a sad smile and Kibum wanted nothing but to not make his best friend felt sad like this.

“It’s okay. At least you stopped me.”

“Jinki, please... don’t say it like that...”

“It is fine, Kibum. You don’t have to feel bad... I think I know your answer about my feeling.”

Kibum bit his lip and grabbed onto Jinki’s robe. “Y-You won’t hate me?”

Jinki laughed slightly at his question. “How could someone hate you, Kibum? I won’t, don’t worry.”

“You... We could still be friends?” asked Kibum. He knew he was selfish but he couldn’t help it. Jinki was a very good friend for him. Jinki simply nodded his head and pinched onto Kibum’s cheeks.

“Nothing’s going to change. I’m still your friend, Kibum.”

Kibum quickly hugged the older boy tightly, mumbling the continuous ‘thank you’ and ‘I’m sorry’ to him. Jinki laughed and hugged him back, one hand patting his head gently.

The feeling was clearly different when Jonghyun and Jinki did the entire same thing.

***

“What?”

“Please... kiss me.”

Jonghyun froze on his spot, not expecting the sudden request from Kibum. “B-But, why?”

“I... there’s something that I have to be sure about...” said Kibum, before gulping down the saliva in his throat. He could see that Jonghyun was so confused with his sudden request but he couldn’t help it. He needed to prove something.

“Please, My Prince...”

Kibum closed the door behind him and stepped closer to the frozen Prince. Once he was right in front of Jonghyun, he bravely gripped onto the Prince’s arm. “Please...”

Jonghyun was just... losing.

Kibum was staring at him with those pretty eyes, begging to be kissed. Who was Jonghyun to refuse such thing that he was fond with?

“You asked for this,” said Jonghyun with a low growl.

He grabbed onto Kibum’s nape, crashing their lips together and quickly moved his lips aggressively on top Kibum’s. A gasp left Kibum’s lips before he quickly closed his eyes. Yes, he asked for this.

He wanted to make sure about his feeling.

Jonghyun ran his tongue flat across Kibum’s closed lips, before having a permission to explore his mouth with eager. He turned them around, pushing Kibum down to his bed without breaking their kiss. The kiss soon turned into a passionate make out session with soft sighs and moans escaped from Kibum.

And the feeling was clear.

Kibum knew that his face must be so red, flushed in embarrassment and lack of air. He felt how his chest was full, how his heart was beating uncontrollably hard against his ribcage, how his head was spinning, how his stomach was fluttering with pink butterflies, how his body went weak, how much he liked those kisses... and how his feeling was.


	10. Chapter 10

His lips felt like burnt. The spots where Jonghyun kissed him felt like burning. Every spots, every inch, everything felt burnt.

Kibum was desperate, yes, he admitted it.

The thoughts were flying over in his mind. He knew his feeling. His real feeling.

Everything felt like a dream. Never had in his life Kibum thought of having this kind of feeling. The feeling was overwhelming. It was everything that Kibum wanted. He would give up on everything just to have this feeling.

But he couldn’t.

Kibum just couldn’t admit this feeling. Not with himself as a slave. He knew where his place was, he understood where Jonghyun’s place was. And then, he never knew Jonghyun’s feeling.

The bags under his eyes grew more. The number of sleepless nights was increasing. Tears became more often to spill out.

Kibum felt like breaking in the inside.

The moment he realized his feeling, he knew it would be hard, but Kibum never had known that the feeling would like killing him like that. The word and the feeling were becoming harder to bear. He never knew this feeling would be this heavy to carry, not to mention it became a burden for him.

Around Jonghyun, he would blush more often,he would stutter more often, he would embarrass himself more often. Kibum wanted to stop acting like stupid but he felt like his energy left him the moment Jonghyun got around him.

It hurt, if you asked him. Kibum found himself staring more at the Prince’s retreating back, having this powerful urge to run there and hug him.

Idiot. Yes. Kibum thought the same.

He knew he was an idiot the moment he responded to every kisses that Jonghyun gave him. He knew he was an idiot the moment he responded to every warm hugs Jonghyun offered him. He knew that he was a clear idiot, wanting something that would never be his.

Could he feel this way?

***

“Kibum, you don’t seem well. You okay?”

Kibum nodded his head, forcing a smile on his lips while glancing at the worried Taemin. “I’m fine.”

“I’m not sure you are fine. You are more like a skull to me.”

Kibum’s lips twitched. When was the last time he smiled?

“That’s mean, Taemin-ah...” said someone from behind. Kibum turned around and found a smiling Jinki walking towards them. He smiled back, suddenly remembering their last encounter against each other, and how he cruelly broke the older man’s heart.

“But, hyungnim, you have to see Kibum’s face! He turned green already!”

Kibum chuckled at the words and playfully hit the youngest boy’s arm. “You are so mean to me!”

Taemin kept glancing at him in worry until Kibum reassured him that he was fine. Jinki sat on his left, sandwiching Kibum on the center between the Lee brothers.

“So, we are going to tell you something, Kibum-ah,” started Jinki and Kibum glanced at him. He felt Taemin’s tightening grip around his arm and how the youngest consciously shifted his head on Kibum’s shoulder. What was going on?

“What is it?”

“We are... leaving in two days.”

As if he wasn’t in his desperate state, Kibum felt like breaking more into pieces. He had grown fond with the Lee brothers and he couldn’t imagine how his life would be without the two of them. “L-Leaving?Where?”

“Home. We are going home, Kibum...” mumbled Taemin while snuggling onto his neck. Kibum stared blankly at his lap, mind replaying the latest statement.

“Why...?” was all Kibum could utter. He could feel Jinki and Taemin’s sympathetic stare at him and suddenly he felt like crying.

“We have been staying here for more than a month. Prince Minho has to go back to the kingdom and we have to go with him.”

Kibum stayed silent. He was glad that they didn’t urge him to respond to the painful information yet he was uncomfortable with all of this silence. His grip tightened and he felt Taemin’s hand gripped onto his. Once a hand was wiping his cheek, Kibum realized that a single tear had successfully escaped from his eyes.

He lifted his head and was greeted with both of them smiling sadly at him. “We won’t forget you. Don’t worry.”

His lips trembled, before finally his frozen face broke down. He let continuous tears ran down his face. Taemin sniffed until finally he couldn’t hold it anymore and embraced Kibum. Jinki sighed at the painful scene before enveloping both of them in his arms.

“You two are crybaby, really.”

Taemin ignored his brother’s remark, too busy to wet Kibum’s robe with his tears. Kibum bit down his lip, scolding himself for being so weak and cried in front of the youngest. He gripped onto Taemin’s hand, while his other hand was pulling Jinki closer.

“C-Can’t you two just stay here...?” asked he with cracked voice. Both of them stayed silent to the question. Kibum kept on asking the same question even though he already knew the answer.

Time passed without them saying a single word. Kibum closed his eyes, trying to stop his tears and finally it happened. He felt Taemin cuddled to his neck, still sniffing cutely and it pulled his lips into a smile. He glanced at the calm Jinki before Kibum hugged both of them close to him. “Let’s have fun.”

Taemin pulled away to stare at him, his nose red from all the crying. Kibum chuckled and gently pinched his red nose. “Let’s have fun before you two go back. Okay?”

Taemin forced a smile and nodded his head. “Yeah.”

Jinki smiled at him and ruffled his hair, mouthing a ‘thank you’ to Kibum. He shook his head and stood up, pulling the both of them with him.

***

Days passed too quickly much to Kibum’s dismay. He glanced outside of the window, staring at the lackeys preparing the horses and the carriage. Tomorrow, thought Kibum before he sighed heavily.

Tonight would be the goodbye party for the Choi. Everyone was busy preparing the party, preparing the dishes and servings. And Kibum? He could only stay in his room, ignoring everyone and sadly staring at nothing in particular.

His shoulder felt so heavy and his brain was so full.

A sudden knock on the door startled Kibum and he confusedly walked over to the door. “Yes?”

There stood his favorite boy ever, Taemin.

“Hey, Kibum.”

“Taemin? What are you doing here?”

“Can I come in? I need to talk to you about something,” said Taemin while biting his lip nervously. Kibum nodded his head and let the youngest entered his room. Taemin sent him a quick smile before hugging him. Startled, Kibum stared down at the slightly shorter boy and frowned.

“What’s wrong, Taemin-ah?”

“There’s something... that I have to tell you. And I’m sure that you would like to hear it.”

***

The party started with the King’s speech, holding a glass of red wine and everyone was paying attention to him. Kibum sat silently at the corner of the room, eyes staring blankly at the shining floor.

Taemin was just telling him something so important... yet he felt like couldn’t understand every single word of what he just said. Everything was just way so confusing and Kibum didn’t know what to do.

A slight nudge on his arm woke Kibum up from his deep thought. He found a frowning Jonghyun staring at him. “Kibum? You okay?”

Kibum stared and stared at him, not giving him an answer. Jonghyun confusedly stared back at him, a frown clear on his face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

He felt weak. He felt like crying.

Just... please stop showing that concerned face to me.

“Kibum?”

“I-I’m fine...”

“Are you sure? You want to go back to your room?”

“No...” said Kibum while gripping onto the hem of his robe. Jonghyun sighed at the weird behavior of Kibum and decided to sit beside him. “You know... you acted so weird for these few days. Something’s wrong, right? Would you like to tell me?”

Kibum tensed at the question. His fists tightened and he bent down his head. “No. Nothing’s wrong. Prince,” answered Kibum, remembering himself that the person beside him was a Prince.

***

Jonghyun swore Kibum was acting so weird. He didn’t seem like himself. The cheerful and adorable Kibum was gone. He didn’t know what was going on with him.

So, instead of thinking about it and Jonghyun didn’t find any answer, he let himself being drowned with alcohol by drinking glasses to glasses of wine. Minho frowned at him and decided to stop him from drinking any further.

“Hyungnim, what is wrong with you?”

“Let go, Minho.”

“Not before you tell me what’s wrong.”

Jonghyun sighed. This kid was so determined to know and he couldn’t do anything about it. He glanced at Kibum on the other side of the room, who was talking and forcing a smile to Jinki and Taemin.

“I don’t know, Minho. I don’t know.”

“What do you mean with you don’t know?”

“Kibum, he... he was so weird. I don’t know what’s going on with him. He didn’t want to talk to me.”

“Have you talked about it with him?”

“I tried, Minho. But he just said ‘nothing’. What do you expect me to do? Force him to spill the beans?”

“How do you feel about this?”

At that, Jonghyun stopped staring at Kibum and glanced at Minho. “What do you mean?”

“How do you feel... when Kibum acts like this?”

“I...”

Jonghyun stared at the remaining wine inside his glass and frowned. “I... don’t—”

“You understand my question, hyungnim,” demanded Minho.

“It... hurts. Kibum acting all like this, it brings a weird pain to me.”

Minho stared at him, hand rubbing onto Jonghyun’s arm to urge him to talk more. “I don’t know, Minho. I don’t understand this... What is it? Can you tell me? Kibum is practically ignoring me and I feel like I’m losing my mind—”

“Hyungnim,” cut Minho. Jonghyun stopped rubbing his face and hair harshly and stared at Minho questioningly.

“Do you, by any chance, like Kibum?” asked Minho carefully. Jonghyun stared at him, mind blurred from all the alcohol. “Yeah, of course...”

“No. What I mean is... like ‘like’?”

Jonghyun frowned and took the wine glass, drinking the remaining liquid harshly. He slammed the glass back to the table and sighed. “Minho, what are you talking about?!”

“Do you ‘like’ him? Do you have a feeling for him?”

Jonghyun groaned and rubbed his face again, felt pressured by the hard question. “I...”

***

“Kibum,” called the King. Kibum stopped talking to Taemin and quickly ran towards the King. “Yes, Your Highness?”

“Could you bring Jonghyun back to his room? My son is a bit tipsy already,” said the King with a laugh. Kibum glanced at the drunken Prince, head propped against the table with the wine glass still in his hand. Kibum gulped down his saliva before obediently saying yes to the King’s request.

He walked towards where Jonghyun was, feeling Minho’s piercing stare at him. He decided to ignore the stare and gently lifted the Prince’s arm. “Prince, let’s go back.”

Jonghyun murmured something incoherent and let Kibum wrapped his arms around him. Kibum propped him by putting Jonghyun’s arm around his shoulder, pulling him to walk away from the party hall. He sent Jinki and Taemin an apologize smile and the two shook their heads on him, telling him that it was fine.

The walk from the hall to the Prince’s room was so silent, until Kibum could hear his own breathing. He felt Jonghyun snuggled to his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine.

“Hey, Kibum,” slurred Jonghyun and it startled Kibum.

“Y-Yes?”

“What... is... going on... with you?”

Kibum tensed and he glanced away from the Prince. “It’s nothing, Prince. Don’t worry about that...”

“...you lie.”

Kibum helped him to liedown on the bed once they arrived at the dark room. Jonghyun gripped onto his wrist once he felt Kibum was about to leave him. “No. Stay. With me.”

“But—”

Jonghyun ignored his protest and pulled him down, face flushed against his chest. “Kibum, please... I beg you... Tell me what is going on.”

Kibum bit his lower lip and sighed. “It’s nothing big, Prince. You really don’t have to worry about it—”

“Then why are you ignoring me?”

“I’m not—”

“Yes, you are, Kibum!” snapped Jonghyun. His face contorted in a very sad expression and Kibum felt his heart broke by seeing it. He tried to say something by opening his mouth, but nothing. He could find nothing to say. He did not know what to say.

“Kibum, it hurts... It hurts so much.”

Where? Where was it that the Prince felt hurt? Kibum started to panic.

“W-Where?”

“Here,” said Jonghyun, grabbing Kibum’s hand and put it against his chest. He stared up at Kibum’s feline eyes, with a stare that was full of every emotion. Kibum felt his chest churned in a weird painful twist before he shakily gripped onto Jonghyun’s dress shirt. He glanced away from Jonghyun’s questioning stare, eyes felt like burning from the unshed tears.

“Please, Kibum! Just tell me! Tell me and—”

“I can’t.”

“...what?” whispered Jonghyun, as if afraid that he would disturb the painful silence. Kibum shook his head before his teeth found their way to bite down on his lip. “I... can’t...”

“Why...?” asked Jonghyun and Kibum felt like crying from the desperate tone in his voice. “Are you going to torture me, Kibum...? You want to kill me?”

A single tear dropped down his cheek. Jonghyun’s words were so awfully piercing his heart and the feeling behind those words... he didn’t want to understand it.

The second drop of his tears rolled down, hitting the fabric of Jonghyun’s dress shirt and made a damp spot there. The third drop followed soon after and Kibum found himself having no more control of his body.

“...why are you crying?” asked Jonghyun, his thumbs wiping the wet tears away. Kibum’s body shook from holding in his sobbing, before he felt a warm hand holding the top of his head and pulled him close to the warm chest.

“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...” mumbled Kibum against his chest. He felt Jonghyun rolled them around and he found himself trapped under the Prince. Jonghyun had this sad smile on his face while he kept on wiping the fresh tears away. “Why are you saying sorry? This is my fault.”

“H-How could it be your fault...”

“I made you cry, didn’t I?”

“But—”

Kibum was cut by a very soft kiss on his trembled lips. His heart thumped so fast again, so fast that he was afraid it would jump out from his chest. He opened his wet eyes, only to find a smiling Jonghyun staring at him.

Could he at least enjoy this just for this time? Could Kibum be selfish just for once?

Yes. I will be a selfish person just for this time.

And he replied Jonghyun’s embrace. So tight, so close, not really paying attention that Jonghyun had found his way to shower him with kisses along his neck.

Kibum decided to be selfish just for tonight, welcoming Jonghyun’s eager touches and kisses along his body.

Yes. I’m selfish, right?


	11. Chapter 11

The kisses were like fire, burning his body into the pit of hell fire. Shaky hands clutching onto the back of Jonghyun’s robe, while he let himself being devoured by the lust in him. The sounds of his sobbing died down in his throat and were replaced by the soft hard breathing.

Kibum felt weak and helpless. He just lied there, receiving any kind of kisses that Jonghyun dragged along his body.

“...bum... Kibum...”

Kibum fluttered his eyes open, feeling so vulnerable at the moment. Jonghyun surely knew how to make him powerless. Jonghyun stared down at him, his eyes full of this kind of feeling that Kibum still didn’t want to admit... Was he imagining thing?

A slight tug on the knot of his robe, until Kibum felt the piercing night wind hit his bare skin. He was only half bare in front of Jonghyun, yet he felt like dying in embarrassment. Jonghyum smiled, leaning down to brush their lips together, so tenderly.

His eyes closed again and Kibum slowly lifted his head up, trying to deepen the soft kiss. He could feel Jonghyun’s warm body pressed against his chest. They were so close,pressed against each other like that. Kibum didn’t know whether he would be able to contain this feeling any longer.

The warm lips of Jonghyun left his as they made their way down, down from his mouth to his chin. He gasped for air. Jonghyun did all this kind of things were not helping at all.

His breathing was so hard; he could hear it so clear echoing in the silent room. His chest moved up and down, trying to catch more air as he was practically breathless. Jonghyun ran his hands over the smooth surface of his stomach, feeling the skin under his touch tensed. Kibum closed his eyes tightly, body shuddering in anticipation yet in fear.

A pair of warm lips stopped on the center of his chest and Kibum’s breath hitched in surprise. Jonghyun pressed a gentle against his skin, while resting his hand against his bare lower back.

There was no need of words exchange. Jonghyun poured all of his confused feelings through his kisses. And Kibum understood them.

A soft whimper escaped his lips the moment Jonghyun’s lips made a contact with the hardening nub on his chest. Jonghyun ran a few test licks on the pink nipple, before gently biting on it. Kibum’s chest arched in delight and he let out a soft moan. Jonghyun’s lips curved into a thin smile before he nibbled on it to tease the younger boy more.

Kibum trashed around on the bed, feeling no more energy to even move one of his fingers. He trembled as he felt the nibble on his chest slowly turned into one kind of powerful suck, leaving him once again breathless.

The sucking didn’t stop just there. Jonghyun made an initiative to drag his wet tongue across Kibum’s other nipple before he rested his mouth on his favorite spot; Kibum’s long neck. He placed the numerous wet kisses along the line of his neck, before sinking his teeth down on the skin. The boy under him shuddered at the slight pain before he made no rejection about it. Jonghyun bit here and there, leaving lots of red bite marks on the pale skin.

At one powerful suck which left a huge hickey, Kibum’s breathless moan resonated in the room. Hearing the voice, Jonghyun ran his hands all over the bare upper body, while humming at the softness feeling under his fingertips.

Kibum was seriously having a very hard time to breathe properly. He couldn’t control Jonghyun’s kisses, moreover his own body.

Jonghyun was clearly having no intention to stop. His mind was clouded by alcohol and he felt like having no control over everything that he did. His mind was filled by Kibum and Kibum only.

His lips travelled down form Kibum’s smooth chest, letting his warm tongue dragging a long wet line across his abdomen. He could feel the vibration whenever Kibum took a breath. Gosh, Kibum was so addicting.

He let his naughty hands roamed over Kibum’s perfect torso before finally they stopped dead on Kibum’s hips, remembering the mesmerizing curve. The undergarment was still there. His fingers twitched in need and he had this sudden urge to remove it away.

His fingers slipped down slowly under his undergarment, feeling another part of Kibum’s smooth skin. He pressed a soft touch on Kibum’s lower back, thumbs rubbing onto the sensitive skin on Kibum’s hips. Those hands finally slipped under the undergarment and his palms made contact with Kibum’s soft bottom.

Kibum’s breath hitched loudly and the magic bond in Jonghyun’s mind broke.

He stopped, eyes widening in realization before slowly getting himself up to stare at Kibum’s glazed eyes. “...k-kibum?”

He stared down at the younger boy, eyes raking up and down on his bare body. He made those marks?

“K-Kibum, I-I’m sorry...”

Kibum simply stared at him, not really knowing what to say. Jonghyun bit his lip down guiltily before crashing down to hug Kibum tight. He buried his nose against Kibum’s neck, sniffing his unique fragrance once again and it always calmed him down.

“Sorry.... I’m so sorry... I don’t know what happened with me... I...”

“...i-it’s fine, Prince...” croaked Kibum with hoarse voice. “Really?”

“Mm...”

“You won’t hate me, Kibum?”

“No...” mumbled Kibum with a small smile. His mind was in mess right now so he didn’t want to think about anything, just laying like this was fine for him.

Jonghyun snuggled more against him before mumbling about some things incoherent and Kibum decided to ignore them. What he needed right now was Jonghyun’s warmth and Jonghyun only. Nothing seemed to matter that time.

***

Kibum gripped tightly the small hand in his own, eyes staring sadly to the owner of the gripped hand. “D-Do you really have to go...?”

Taemin sniffed and nodded his head. He bit down his lips, stronger in each second before he finally embraced Kibum tightly. “I will miss you so much!” sobbed Taemin against his shoulder. Kibum sighed and nodded his head, “Me too...”

Jinki came from behind and dropped his hands on both of the younger boys’ heads. “We will meet again someday. It’s not like Prince Minho wouldn’t come here anymore, right?”

Kibum hesitantly nodded before hugging Taemin tighter. “Promise me you will write a lot.”

“Promise,” mumbled Taemin while wiping away his remaining tears. Jinki smiled at their gesture before ruffling both their hair gently. “Crybabies...”

Kibum took a step forward and hugged Jinki, so tight that it made the oldest boy laughed. He patted Kibum’s back and smiled. “You will always be my favorite little brother after Taemin.”

“Thanks... Jinki.”

They separated and both the royal Princes were walking out. Kibum bowed to them and smiled when Prince Minho came towards him. “Thank you for being such a good friend towards Taemin and Jinki hyungnim while we were here. We will make sure to visit more in the future.”

Kibum nodded and bowed thankfully. He felt Prince Minho squeezed his arm comfortingly before they step up the carriage. Kibum stared when the door of the carriage was closed, seeing Taemin waving his hand to him, a forced smile on his face. Kibum forced a smile as well, waving a bit happily to not make the youngest boy feel sadder. Jinki grinned at him and the horses began running.

Taemin suddenly tuck his head out from the carriage only to shout something, “Remember my words, Kibum!” before finally the carriages were slowly retreating behind the trees. Kibum stared longingly at the empty road, hands gripped tightly at his sleeves.

“Kibum... let’s go inside.”

Kibum nodded his head to Jonghyun’s words and sighed. Jonghyun held his shoulder to comfort him, and it seemed to work.

“What is it, Taemin-ah?”

Taemin bit his lip and squeezed Kibum’s both hands. “I know... what happened with you and Prince Jonghyun.”

At the words, Kibum froze.

“W-What a-are you talking a-about?”

“Don’t lie, Kibum. I know it. I just know... because it happened to me as well.”

“W-What...?”

“I... I fell in love with Prince Minho.”

If today wasn’t ‘surprising day for Kibum’ than he would love to scream in pure shocked.“T-Taemin!” Kibum hissed silently, afraid that someone could hear the dangerous words. Taemin shook his head and hugged Kibum tighter. “I fell for him... and Prince Minho knew it.”

Kibum sucked in his breath and froze. “A-And then...?”

“What I want to tell you is... don’t be afraid with your feeling. You are still in denial. I can see it. Just... be yourself, Kibum. At least, free your feeling.”

“Taemin, I-I just can’t—”

“Yes, you can! Prince Jonghyun l—”

“Don’t! Just don’t say it! You are saying something nonsense and you will commit a crime, Taemin!”

“You have to be honest, Kibum. Prince Jonghyun... feels the same with you. I’m sure about that. You have to believe me.”

“I-Impossible...”

They stayed in silence. Kibum still could head the sounds of people preparing the goodbye party for the Choi.

“Then... what happened?” whispered Kibum weakly. Taemin hummed, urging him to continue his question. “What is it?”

“What happened... with you and Prince Minho?”

Kibum could feel Taemin smiled against his shoulder. “We confessed. Turned out that he also feels the same with me.”

Kibum’s heart clenched at the thought of them confessing to each other. It felt like something that he and Jonghyun would never have. “Just believe me, Kibum. Prince Jonghyun feels the same. You have to tell him.”

“It’s not that easy, Taemin...” said Kibum finally out from his denial. Taemin shook his head, hands squeezing Kibum’s shoulder. “All you have to do is just tell him your feeling, be honest, and let him decide whether he wants to be honest or cover his own feeling.”

“Taemin, it’s—”

“Believe in your love, Kibum.”


	12. Chapter 12

If Jonghyun felt the most confused in his life, than it was happening right now. He was confused with himself, he was confused with his feeling, he was confused with his life, and he was confused with everything.

If something, something would happen and it would help Jonghyun to discover this feeling—his feeling—oh God blessed it.

“Hey,” called someone and Jonghyun drew his attention away from his slave. He was met with a tall guy; smiling down at him before finally Jonghyun replied the sincere smile.

“Yunho-hyungnim...”

The King’s advisor, whom he thought as his own older brother, sat down beside him. “What are you doing here?” asked the older man. Jonghyun simply shook his head, leaning more to the seat behind him. Yunho stared outside the big window and a smile crept onto his lips.

“You are watching him?” asked the older man and Jonghyun felt his face was blushing red. Yunho smiled wider before breaking into a laugh. Jonghyun pouted and hit the man’s muscular arm. “Hyungnim!”

“Sorry. I don’t know you are this whiny, Prince.”

“Hyung, what have I told you about calling me when we are alone?” said Jonghyun and the older man sighed. “Okay... Jonghyun.”

Jonghyun smiled and stared back at the sight of Kibum sitting in front of the flowers in the garden. “Say, Jonghyun-ah,”

“Mm?”

“I saw... this kind of tension between the two of you. Something happened?” asked Yunho and it quickly made Jonghyun turned to face him. “W-What are you talking about, hyungnim?”

“Don’t lie to me. I’m older than you!” scolded him and Jonghyun snickered at his remark. “Old man.”

Both of them laughed before suddenly an awkward silence enveloped them. “I... I don’t know. I just can’t seem to stop... uh... how I should say it...”

“It’s okay, just tell me,” cooed the older man. Jonghyun stared at him, teeth biting down his lip before whispering, “Promise you won’t laugh or make fun of me?”

Yunho nodded his head and Jonghyun scooted closer to him. “I... We did some things... and it made me confused to death, hyungnim.”

“What kind of things?”

“I... I almost... slept with him after that party.”

“I see...”

Jonghyun heard the calm response and he stared at his hyung. “You are not surprised?” and the question was answered with a kind smile, along with a simple shrug. “I’ve kind of felt this... tension between you two... and my guess was right.”

“Uh...” Jonghyun felt like digging a deep hole and hid himself. “What should I do, hyungnim? I can’t stop myself from pouncing on him everytime he is near me!”

“Do you want to do it with him?” asked the other and Jonghyun remained silent. He parted his lips, only to close them again before he closed his eyes tightly. “...maybe.”

“And did he mind when you almost did it?”

“...he didn’t say anything, then... no?” Jonghyun’s answer came out as a question. The older man smiled and patted his shoulder before standing up to his feet. “Then, it’s not a problem.”

“Hyungnim? What do you mean?” asked Jonghyun, head twisted backward as he saw his hyung began to walk away. The older man waved his hand without turning his head before he stopped dead on his track after a few steps.

“Oh, Jonghyun. Your father is going to the northern palace tomorrow so... you have the palace for yourself.” And then he walked away.

“Hyungnim...?”

***

Since The Choi back to their palace, Kibum felt so lonely. No Taemin, no Jinki, and no Prince Minho. He often wasted his time out in the garden, tracing his fingers along the flowers until the sun set before going back into the palace.

Not to mention, after that ‘little’ incident in that party, the tension between him and Jonghyun was kind of frustrating. Kibum sighed for the fifth time in that day before going back to the memory when all of that happened.

They were just drinking and everything was fine, until suddenly Jonghyun got drunk, really drunk and the King told him to bring Jonghyun back to his room. He remembered putting Jonghyun down on the bed before the Prince pulled him down and began kissing him. The kisses grew passionate and the next thing Kibum knew, he was trapped under the Prince’s lustful gaze, being stared like a weak prey.

He remembered the feeling of Jonghyun’s harsh kisses along his neck, how the older boy’s hands were gripping onto his robe, trying to take it off. Kibum shivered and closed his eyes, mind imagining the moment when Jonghyun easily pulled the knot of his robe and began tracing his tongue down his chest.

What would happen if they really did it at that time? Kibum felt like the flowers were judging him for thinking something so dirty and he ended up whimpering to himself. It was not like he didn’t want to do ‘it’ with the Prince... he just felt confused now.

He was feeling the kind of nervous feeling in his chest, just like when he was together with Jinki, but this was way worse. He felt like numb, he couldn’t think right, and his mind was filled with the Prince and him only.

“Kim Kibum?”

Kibum snapped out from his thought when someone called his name. He found someone from the King’s most trusted men—Shim Changmin— and Kibum quickly stood up to bow at him. “Y-Yes, Sir?”

“Could you come with me? There’s a thing that you should do.”

Not having any choice, Kibum nodded his head obediently before following the man back into the palace. He was brought into the weird room, with the palace attendants were waiting for him.

Oh, just if Kibum knew that it was going to change everything.

On the other side of the palace, Jonghyun stopped on his track when his name was being called. “Yunho-hyungnim, what’s wrong?”

“Come with me, Jonghyun.”

Not much to say, Jonghyun decided to follow the older man and they were greeted by the palace’s physician. “Here. Drink this.”

“What is this?” asked Jonghyun, eyeing the green liquid inside the glass. “Just drink it and hear me, will you?”

Shrugging his confusion off, Jonghyun drank the liquid before staring at the smiling older man. “Now what?”

“Now... you wait here for a while. You can all come inside!”

The door opened and the palace attendants were entering the room, bringing some boxes and Jonghyun was left confused again. “What is going on here, hyungnim?”

“Just let them put this on you and I will come back again later. Don’t fight against them!” said Yunho with a light laugh before closing the door behind him.

***

“Just what the hell is this? Care to explain to me?” asked Jonghyun with furrowed eyebrows, gesturing to the entire silk robe on his body. The older man simply stared at him up and down and nodded his head in approval. “Okay, you are ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“Hey, Jonghyun, do you want to see Kibum?” asked the other man, not answering Jonghyun’s question.

“Speaking about Kibum... I haven’t seen him today. Do you know where he is?” asked Jonghyun worriedly. The older man walked out from the room and urged Jonghyun to follow him. They ended up on the other side of the palace, the spot which was hardly reached by everyone. The hallway was so dark and it was then Jonghyun realized that the sky tuned black already and it was night at the moment.

“Hyungnim? Where’s Kibum?”

Yunho grinned at him before they stopped in front of a door to a room. Jonghyun cocked his eyebrows in pure confusion and saw how the older man gestured him to drag the door open. Jonghyun gulped inwardly before putting his hand on the handle, pushing it to open and took a step inside. All of sudden, he was pushed inside and the door quickly closed behind him, and even worse, locked.

“What the hell is this?” growled Jonghyun in annoyance and heard a soft mumble from outside. “You will thank me later, Jonghyun! Enjoy!”

Glancing around the dark room, Jonghyun shivered when he felt completely alone in this weird room, not to mention he suddenly heard soft sniffles. “H-Hello?Anybody here?”

The further Jonghyun walked away from the door, the clearer the sound that he heard at the moment. It felt like someone was crying at the moment and Jonghyun couldn’t help but glanced around hastily.

“Somebody...?” croaked a hoarse voice, which was way too familiar to Jonghyun’s ears. He quickly walked closer to the source where he heard the voice and stopped dead on his track when he found the person.

Jonghyun, he saw his slave, Kibum sitting on top of a bed, eyes covered with black fabric and a loose rope was tying his wrists together. “K-Kibum?”

He stopped sobbing and froze. “P-Prince Jonghyun? Is that really you, P-Prince?”

“Yes, it’s me. W-What are you doing here, Kibum? How could you end up like this?!” asked Jonghyun while stopping in front of the boy, hands quickly untying the rope around his wrists. Once his wrists were released, Kibum quickly pulled the cloth around his eyes and that was when their gaze met.

It was when Jonghyun realized that Kibum was not wearing his usual robe, but a very, very special white silky robe which was too thin to cover his body. “W-What...”

Feeling humiliated under that weird stare, Kibum bit down his lip and brought his face down. “I-I’m sorry...”

“Why are you saying sorry?” asked Jonghyun softly, hands coming up to hold the younger boy’s face. Kibum shook his head before a hoarse answer came along, “I don’t know, Prince...”

Jonghyun smiled a bit at the silly answer. Weird, he thought. Why did I feel like electricity ran down my body the moment I touched Kibum?

“Look at me, Kibum, look at me.”

Kibum stared up at the Prince, inwardly yelping when the gap between their faces was so thin. He could feel the Prince’s warm palms were holding onto his damp cheeks and how those gorgeous brown eyes were staring at him warmly. This is bad...

“And why are you crying now?”

Kibum shook his head again, not really know why he cried. Maybe the part of him was relief to find Jonghyun here, yet the other part was kind of worried about something that he couldn’t really know what it was. Jonghyun chuckled and ran his thumbs under Kibum’s eyes, wiping the fresh tears away. He ran his eyes up and down the younger boy’s face, inspecting the state he was in.

He realized that Kibum was having make up on his face. His face looked so smooth; maybe they did something to his skin. His eyes looked so pretty, glistening with tears. And his lips... maybe they put a color on his lips, since they looked so red and Jonghyun really wanted to kiss them.

“Did they do this to you? Doing some changes to you?” asked Jonghyun, face getting closer to Kibum’s in every second. Kibum simply nodded and gulped down his saliva. Jonghyun smiled, so pretty, so warm,so kind and it made Kibum’s heart fluttered with butterflies and pinks.

“I’m glad they did it... You are so beautiful, Kibum.”

Their eyes locked, nose brushing against each other, and Kibum blushed so red that it made the Prince’s chuckled in amusement. Without any other word, Jonghyun leaned forward, pressing their lips in the softest touch. Kibum’s eyes fell closed and he gripped onto the sheet under them.

The kiss lasted for at least three seconds and Jonghyun backed away, their forehead pressed together. A wide smile plastered on Jonghyun’s face, his eyes still closed contently. Kibum stared at the contented face of the Prince and it pulled a smile on his own face. He silently giggled, earning a rather confuse look from Jonghyun.

“What are you laughing at?” asked Jonghyun, the smile still visible on his face. Kibum shook his head no and shyly looked down to his fingers. Jonghyun grinned at the adorable sight before settling his hands on the younger boy’s hips. “You are so pretty, Kibum, oh my God...”

Kibum bit down on his lip harder, feeling so embarrassed. He was taken aback when suddenly Jonghyun pecked him on his lips. “Bite your lips again and I’ll kiss you.”

Red coloring his face and Kibum was back biting his lip in nervous habit. Jonghyun pressed their lips together in another kiss before gently nibbling on the lip that Kibum abused from biting. A soft sigh escaped from Kibum the moment Jonghyun kissed his softly. His eyes closed again and he could feel how his heart thumped so hard against his ribcage until it hurt.

He felt Jonghyun’s thumbs lazily drew some circles on his waist through the thin fabric covering his body. The slight touch sent fire through his body and Kibum felt like burning. What is happening with me...?

The long-innocent kiss ended and their slightly parted lips separated with a string of saliva connecting them. Jonghyun grinned at the sight of Kibum’s flushed cheeks. So cute...

The sudden rush of heat hit him and Jonghyun found himself feeling so hot all over his body. He growled and latched his lips onto Kibum’s jaw, smelling the unique fragrance that the boy owned. Kibum sighed when the feeling of lust was undeniable pushing them together forward to the dangerous line... but no one could care less.

At least not now.


	13. Chapter 13

The soft bed sheet was rustling under Kibum’s movement, the sound filling the silent empty room as he struggled to keep himself composed. But Kibum couldn’t do anything since the Prince was showering him with kisses after kisses along his neck. Their chests pressed together and Kibum could feel how hard both their hearts were beating at that time.

He hid his face on Jonghyun’s shoulder, feeling at how their sitting position was kind of disturbing. He could feel the friction between the soft silk-robe with his skin. Truth to be told, he already knew what would happen from the beginning. The moment he was approached and was brought to one weird room, Kibum was speechless. But when they told him to strip and changed him into this pretty white robe which was decorated with pictures of roses along the fabric, he instantly knew what was going on.

But when he was brought into this room, blinded with black fabric and with his wrists tied together, Kibum felt scared, utterly scared for what would happen next. He could hear the sound from the outside when his eyes were still covered and he secretly hoped that the Prince would be the one to enter this room. And his pray was heard.

The moment the Prince released his wrists from the loose rope, Kibum quickly took off the fabric covering his eyes to make sure that he didn’t imagine everything. Their eyes met and Kibum felt relieved.

Back to the moment, Jonghyun had his palm pressed against the small of Kibum’s back, in order to keep them close enough. He moved his mouth aggressively along the line of Kibum’s neck, creating numerous marks which he loved to see. He felt like his body was on fire, burning him with the hottest heat. He wanted to mark Kibum.He wanted to claim Kibum. Hell, he wanted to do everything with Kibum.

Pushing the weak boy down, Jonghyun crawled on top of him and claimed his lips again, this time with more force. He failed to see how lustful Kibum’s eyes were in that moment. He ran his hands up and down Kibum’s body, eager to explore more. His fingers found the small knot which was keeping the robe tied together and he slowly pulled the knot, revealing the most beautiful body that he had ever seen.

A soft sigh escaped from Kibum when the Prince’s fingers made direct contact with his skin. He knew it. He knew it. Something dangerous would happen tonight.

He should have stopped this. He should to. But who was Kibum to refuse something which had been a desire deep inside his heart?

“Kibum...” whispered Jonghyun the moment he stopped abusing the cherry lips. He lifted himself up, eyes running up and down at the state of half-naked Kibum. He still could see the latest mark that he made on the younger boy’s collarbone. Kibum’s skin glowed under the slight light from the moon outside and it made everything looked so perfect for Jonghyun. He stared down at the breathless Kibum, his chest rising up and down and how his eyes shone bright in want.

“Kibum,” repeated Jonghyun while he lowered himself, lips were dangerously close to Kibum’s. Their parted lips brushed together in the softest touch, sending shiver down Kibum’s spine. His feline eyes closed softly when he felt the soft touch of the Prince’s lips on top of his before they moved together sensually.

Hot breath mingled together once their lips were separated and Jonghyun once again hovered completely above him. His lips enclosed on Kibum’s neck, gently leaving kisses down to his collarbone to suck on it. Kibum’s whole body trembled under him, not quite used to be treated like this. This was his first time after all.

Jonghyun stuck out his tongue, gently teasing Kibum’s nipple and he heard a gasp from the younger boy. He smiled at the sensitive response before licking in circle along the pink nub, biting slightly on it. Kibum squirmed at the foreign feeling, teeth biting onto his lower lip.His fingers shakily gripped onto Jonghyun’s golden-colored robe, back arching in some times when Jonghyun pressed a deep suck along his chest.

Jonghyun felt the sudden urge to reveal Kibum. He wanted to see Kibum, he wanted to feel Kibum. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop now, not like the last time. This time, he was fully aware of what was going to happen, not half-drunk like the last encounter.

He lifted himself up, not too far from Kibum but he settled himself to take a better look on Kibum’s flushed face. Kibum had his hair messed up from trashing around, cheeks tinted in pink, and he was just, just so adorable.

The last string of Jonghyun’s consciousness was pulled off.

He pecked onto Kibum’s parted lips, hands rubbing Kibum’s bare waist before they settled on his bottom. Kibum didn’t flinch this time. And Jonghyun was too busy to pay attention to it.

His hands slipped under those silk undergarments, feeling the softness of Kibum’s butt skin under his palms. Jonghyun smiled when the redness on Kibum’s face grew. His nose was buried against Kibum’s throat, while his hands slowly pulled the undergarments down, revealing the rest of Kibum’s body.

Kibum felt exposed. Well, he was indeed exposed right at the time, but he felt like Jonghyun could see through his mind, reading his feeling towards him.

He glanced at Jonghyun’s still clothed body, and as if the Prince understood him, he guided Kibum’s shaky hands towards the knot of his own robe. “Take it off, Kibum.”

Gulping down his saliva, Kibum gave him a slight nod before his fingers pulled at the knot. He ran his palms upwards against Jonghyun’s robe, before they settled down on his strong shoulder to push the robe away. He took a good look at Jonghyun’s golden-toned chest and felt awed at the sight. Jonghyun had such a perfect body, and he felt so embarrassed with himself. He was so thin, so pale, and so breakable.

Then he was aware that Jonghyun was staring at his fully naked body, eyes glazed in lust.

Jonghyun took his time to admire the beautiful boy under him, whose eyes unsteady and hands shaking in... excitement? He breathed deeply before lowering himself to press a kiss against Kibum’s flat stomach, liking the way he tensed under his warm lips. He planted more kisses along Kibum’s hips, biting down on his sensual hipbone before going down to his thigh. Those sinful legs, Jonghyun swore.

Kibum had his eyes closed tightly as he squirmed in pleasure. Jonghyun’s lips surely did some amazing works on him. They nibbled on the sensitive spot on his inner thigh, and he was sure Jonghyun was trying to leave another mark. He felt Jonghyun got a hold on the part behind his knees, but he didn’t dare to open his eyes.

Jonghyun took a sniff on Kibum and he swore Kibum smelt so nice. At one time he smelt like milk, at the other time he smelt like caramel, and now he smelt like roses. And it sure made Jonghyun addicted to him.

He smiled before pressing a gentle kiss against Kibum’s left knee, body getting closer towards Kibum and he settled between Kibum’s legs. He felt Kibum trembled under his kisses and he continued dragging his lips up, until he stopped at the part when Kibum’s thigh and crotch met.

He stared at Kibum’s member, it was semi-hard and a playful smirk crept upon Jonghyun’s lips. He stared up to Kibum’s face and he still had his eyes closed so tightly, as if he was afraid that someone would steal his eyes when he opened them. Jonghyun pressed a teasing kiss on the side of Kibum’s member, eliciting a high-pitched shriek from him. The response pulled a wide smirk to Jonghyun, before he continued to pleasure his little boy.

Shaky hands took a grip onto the silk sheet under him, and Kibum swore he could feel Jonghyun smirked against his dick. A breathy gasp escaped his lips the moment Jonghyun’s hands slid down from his legs, up to his butt cheeks and squeezed them.

“P-Prince!”

Jonghyun chuckled at his response before hovering on top of him again, his hands leaving Kibum’s and made their way towards his own undergarments which were still tightly secured on his hips. Kibum’s eyes stared lustfully at him, and the redness on his face became redder than tomato when Jonghyun nonchalantly pulled them down.

Jonghyun’s... member... seemed bigger than the last time he blew him. And Kibum gasped in surprise when Jonghyun moved even closer to him, their crotches almost touching each other.

“Do you know how adorable you are right now?” asked Jonghyun with a cocky smile, face hovering close, way too close to Kibum’s. The younger boy whimpered in embarrassment and turned his head away, eyes avoiding the Prince’s teasing ones. Jonghyun grinned and stared lustfully to the exposed white neck under him, before he happily devoured the offered skin.

Kibum gasped, a soft whimper escaping his swollen lips before he blindly searched for the bed sheet under him for his fingers to grip. Another gasp left him when Jonghyun bent his hips down, rubbing both their members together.

He could feel Jonghyun’s aggressive grip on his waist, and he was kind of afraid that the Prince would leave bruises there. But the moment Jonghyun’s lips found his again, all of his worries left him, disappearing into the thin air.

He felt how Jonghyun’s warm palms were rubbing all over his body, not leaving any part of his skin got untouched.

“Aah...” and Kibum made the sound which pulled a low growl from Jonghyun. His voice was so sensual that Jonghyun could feel his dick was standing so hard, so proud, and so in need. He breathed heavily against Kibum’s lips, eyes shut close to restrain himself.

And so he bucked his hips again. Kibum moaned.

In a blink of an eye, Kibum found his eyes widened in surprise when Jonghyun was practically eating his mouth, hips bucking together so fast that Kibum afraid he was going to come soon. A long whimper escaped his covered lips and he could feel how Jonghyun was slowly losing his control. Not that he minded though.

Jonghyun’s gentle touched soon turned into some kind of aggressiveness and full of lust. Their bodies moved on their own to create the delicious friction that they both longed for. Jonghyun’s hands settled down on both of Kibum’s butt cheeks, massaging them roughly and Kibum had to admit that he liked it.

Those hands were rubbing his ass up and down, left and right, before they slowly separated the soft butt cheeks, revealing the sacred spot where Jonghyun felt the sudden urge to touch. And touch he did.

Kibum jolted up in surprise and trembled in some kind of need. He needed Jonghyun to touch him more, to claim him, to do everything. Jonghyun’s eyes were trembling in lust, so dark that Kibum was almost couldn’t recognize him anymore.

Jonghyun caught the sight of a wooden bowl on top of a small drawer beside the bed, when he was in need of something like lube to help him. And then he decided that he was lucky. Or maybe this was being prepared already? Jonghyun had no time to think about it.

He hastily grabbed onto it and dipped his fingers in, before those coated fingers were pressing against Kibum’s opening. Feeling something so wet and cold against his sensitive part, Kibum’s body tensed up and he let out his short breath.

“Relax, Kibummie,” whispered Jonghyun and he pressed a single finger in, so slow that Kibum almost didn’t feel it. Almost.

The finger was entering his deepest body and Kibum couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Jonghyun growled under his breath and pressed his lips against Kibum’s throat, trying his best to hold himself from hurting his precious Kibum.

Not much to say, the preparation was done with some loud whimpers from Kibum, until Jonghyun decided that he couldn’t hold it anymore. Grabbing a rather lot of the lube, Jonghyun rubbed it over his manhood, eyes closing in pleasure since he was going to enter that tight space...soon.

Kibum prepared his mind and his heart, since he was going to have a sex with someone that he had a feeling for. He felt Jonghyun shifted between his legs, the warmth of his body felt so much warmer that before.

“I’m going in, Kibummie-ah.”

With a slight nod, Kibum closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the intrusion to happen. And he screamed.

Jognhyun was big, too big for him to handle. Jonghyun stopped the moment the head of his manhood was seated perfectly in Kibum and he couldn’t describe the feeling. He wanted to press deeper but seeing Kibum trashing around in pain; it broke some strings in his chest.

“Kibum, shh, hey. You okay?” asked Jonghyun while slowly lowering himself down, careful to not moving his manhood or Kibum would be in more pain. He wiped the single tear that escaped Kibum’s pretty eyes, lips pressing soft butterfly kisses along his face.

“You are fine?”

“...mm... yes...” whispered Kibum in a tiny voice. Jonghyun felt a bit guilty since the younger had to feel this pain but he really couldn’t stop right now. Not when Kibum felt so incredibly amazing around him. “Can I continue?”

Kibum gave him a soft nod and his fingers gripped onto the silk sheet, trying to transfer the pain there. His teeth bit down on his bruised lower lip, holding in his pained whimpers. Jonghyun seemed to see this and he stopped his hips movement from entering the boy any further. Kibum opened his glassy eyes, staring questioningly at the Prince above him.

“...prince...?”

Jonghyun sent him a quick smile and released Kibum’s fingers from gripping onto the wrinkled sheet; instead he weaved their fingers together.

And Kibum felt his heart was going to burst in happiness.

Jonghyun continued entering him, until he was balls deep in him, still with their finger intertwined together. And Kibum swore the pain was leaving him. All he could feel was the fast beating of his heart, the fluttering butterflies in his stomach, and how he had this uncontrollable feeling towards the Prince.

A loud growl escaped Jonghyun and he stopped when he was fully inside the younger boy. He sent Kibum one tired smile, asking him whether he was okay. Kibum nodded at his concern, before Jonghyun lifted one of his leg up to his shoulder (much to Kibum’s surprised) before slowly began to thrust in and out.

At the moment, Kibum moaned. He moaned so loud that he almost forgot that he should be the one pleasuring his Prince but he couldn’t do anything. Not when Jonghyun had his hands so tight against his.

He could hear the sounds of Jonghyun’s breathing against his ear, how the Prince would growl in pleasure everytime Kibum accidentally tightened his body around Jonghyun’s manhood.

“Kibum... Gosh... You are so tight...”

Everything felt like a dream, a very beautiful dream for Kibum. He could have his special person pressed so close to him, having this intimate session with him, fingers clasped tightly as if they didn’t want to let go of each other.

Jonghyun would place pecks after pecks along his face, smiling when Kibum let out a rather adorable squeal when the tip of his manhood brushed teasingly on his sweet spot in him, or even squeezing their intertwined fingers together in comfort. He wanted to embrace Jonghyun, so tight and never wanted to wake up from this beautiful dream.

Kibum felt his body was rubbed against the silky bed sheet under him, how his body was rocked so fast from Jonghyun’s powerful thrusts. Kibum realized how his voice got so hoarse and so loud, screaming for his dear life while Jonghyun was continuing to pound into him mercilessly, so fast, so quick, so hard that Kibum wanted more. He wanted to beg for more. More.

The kisses they shared felt so different form the usual. This time, they involved tongues, way too often and Kibum still couldn’t decide whether he liked it or not. But, he would rather to like it thought. Jonghyun’s plump lips were so swollen, his sparkly teeth were biting down on every part of Kibum that they could found; his lips, his tongue, his cheek, his jaw, his neck, his nipples, his shoulder, Kibum lost count already on how much Jonghyun had bit him.

Jonghyun felt so big in him, so hard, so huge, and so hot. Kibum could no longer think any further; having Jonghyun moving in a desperate pace in him was enough. His eyes closed in pure pleasure, only to open a bit sometimes when Jonghyun groaned sexily. His body shook, eyes teary, throat felt like burnt, skin felt like in fire from the quick friction between it and the sheet, all thanks to Jonghyun’s thrusts which were banging the bed against the wall.

Until the moment he heard Jonghyun whispered the words ‘so close’ against his ear, Kibum felt the sudden urge to smile. He was the one who made the Prince looked so exposed like this. And he whispered back, “Just come, My Prince...”

With the help of one of Jonghyun’s hand, Kibum came to his stomach tainted with his seed, back arching so beautifully off the bed and Jonghyun swore he never saw such a gorgeous sight. His chest was heaving up and down, trying to catch the air as much as possible, before suddenly he trembled when Jonghyun thrust in so hard, so deep against his sweet spot, Jonghyun buried his face against Kibum’s neck, teeth sinking down to bite Kibum’s long neck.

Up until everything stopped, their hands were still clasped together.

Up until their breathing came out even and drowsiness started to take over them, their fingers were still weaved together.

Up until now, their hands were still holding onto each other; their couple bracelets were clinking against each other, pressed so close and the colorful stones around their bracelets shone under the moonlight.

And finally until Kibum fell asleep, Jonghyun found out his feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

The morning came way too fast and Jonghyun felt his body was on fire. It was so hot and he felt all of his muscles were screaming in pain. His skin felt sticky and the only thing he wanted to do right now was taking a long, nice warm bath.....

.....or not.

Maybe staring at Kibum’s sleeping—pretty—face would be a better idea.

Jonghyun grinned when he realized that he was half spooning Kibum and half lying on top of Kibum (he didn’t want to think how he managed to sleep like that, moreover to think about the condition about his waist’s muscles). He felt sorry for having his weight burdened on the skinny boy. He couldn’t help but liking the way their bodies pressed together.

His lips pressed against Kibum’s shoulder, covering the purple spot that he made the night before. He then looked down; a smile quickly crept onto his lips, so wide that he was afraid his lips would go off.

They had their fingers still enclosed together.

His feeling was clear, as clear as crystal, and Jonghyun knew it. He felt this certain pinkish things in him when he had Kibum this close to him. He felt so nervous, so dizzy, so cheesy, and he wanted nothing than to just continue hugging Kibum tight against his chest. He wanted to stay here, stay like this, not moving a single muscle, and just stared at Kibum. He felt the need to get close to Kibum; he even wanted to hear the sounds of Kibum’s breath.

Jonghyun grinned and lifted their intertwined hands together, before pressing a gentle, cheesy kiss against the back of Kibum’s hand. The slight movement seemed to wake the younger boy and Jonghyun simply stared how Kibum slowly opened his eyes, blinking the drowsiness like a little kitten trying to face the world. And Jonghyun swore it was the cutest sight.

“Hey,” greeted Jonghyun before finally Kibum seemed to realize the current situation. The color on his face quickly spread away.

“P-Prince...?!”

“Why are you staring at me like that?” asked Jonghyun while tugging Kibum closer to him, and the younger boy suddenly realized that both of them were still gracefully naked, thank you very much.

Kibum parted his lips, trying to say something about their naked body or maybe about something else, but none of the word seemed to come out. The grin on Jonghyun’s face became too teasing and Kibum felt like jumping out from the sinful bed, grabbing his scattered robes, and buried himself in the hidden spot.

But he couldn’t do that. Not when Jonghyun was holding him like this, so close, so intimate, so—

Jonghyun tried to move and Kibum gasped. Why?

“I-I’m sorry,” said Jonghyun, but the grin on his face didn’t show that he meant it. Kibum blushed, so red that if there was a competition of people with the reddest face, Kibum could be the winner. He closed his eyes, his free hand grabbed the Prince’s bare arm to clutch, while Jonghyun slowly but happily pulling himself out from... Kibum.

Kibum felt so embarrassed. Oh, he felt so humiliated. That meant they slept without Jonghyun pulling out after their... previous moment and ‘it’ stayed in him for the whole night?!

“Well, sorry about that...” said Jonghyun while scratching his not-so-itchy head. Kibum slowly nodded his head in embarrassment, before burying his face against the sheet. He didn’t have any courage left to face Jonghyun now. Jonghyun chuckled at his cuteness, his free arm found its way to Kibum’s slender (bare) waist.

“Hey, look at me.”

Kibum felt the need to punch the Prince straight on his face. How did you think he could see him in a condition like this?

Jonghyun laughed, his chest shook against Kibum’s back and he brought him closer. He simply turned Kibum’s head backward, engaging his lips into a kind of surprised kiss. Kibum sighed against Jonghyun’s lips, eyes closing in the sweetness, mind forgetting the previous humiliation.

“How do you feel?” whispered Jonghyun softly against his lips. Kibum stared into those brown eyes and a smile was tugging at the end of his lips. He simply nodded his head and mumbled a ‘fine’. Jonghyun grinned at the sight and shook Kibum’s body in his arms, feeling giddy without any reason.

The smile on Kibum’s lips grew up in second before Jonghyun stopped, dead stopped and they stared at each other. Jonghyun ran his eyes up and down on the younger boy’s face; simply admiring how pretty and how gorgeous he was. He wanted to run his hands all over his face, feeling the smoothness and yes, he was going to do that.

“I think we should let go,” said Jonghyun suddenly. “Huh?” mumbled Kibum in confusion.

“This,” said Jonghyun while referring to their intertwined fingers and Kibum felt his face flushed, “we need to let go since I really want to touch your face, Kibum.”

And Kibum flushed redder.

Once their hands were separated, Jonghyun wasted no time to run his hands over Kibum’s cheeks, thumbs rubbing over his closed feline eyes before they settled down on his nape. Kibum opened his eyes, chest beating erratically at the close proximity that they had. Jonghyun smiled, head tilting to the side before their lips met in the softest kiss in that day.

He gently nibbled on Kibum’s lower lip, feeling the sweetness before he pried Kibum’s lips open, pushing his tongue all the way in. Kibum sighed at his act, hands getting weak before they finally settled down unmoving on the bed. Jonghyun grinned before he hovered on top of the younger boy, still stark naked but he cared less about the fact.

He pushed his lips harder, deeper against Kibum until the younger boy gasped for air, head tilted backward and lips abused in such a greedy way. Jonghyun ran his hands down, running passed Kibum’s shoulder before they rubbed soft circles along his bare-slim waist.

Kibum shot his eyes open and he turned his head away, face flushed in red and avoided Jonghyun’s confused stare. “D-Don’t you think it’s time to c-clean up, Prince?”

Jonghyun sighed before a stupid smile grew on his lips. He squeezed the bare waist (liking the way Kibum gasped at it) before he faked a glare. “Way to ruin the mood, Kibum.”

Once they got cleaned up, Kibum scurried away to his own room, face flushing in red at the thought of wasting another time together with the wet Prince. He huffed, chest rising up and down from the fast breathing before he finally collapsed on the bed. Kibum felt like his whole body was trembling; either in happiness or in exhaustion.

Surely, the last activity took so much energy of him and Kibum felt like his bottom was on fire. He couldn’t sit up straight, not to mention to walk. He was sure he would die if someone suddenly told him to run.

Talking about that... he spent the night with the Prince. Yes, he did.

At the thought, Kibum’s face grew red again and he bit down on his lower lip, trying to hold them from smiling. He felt certain happiness and how his chest was so full, like it was going to burst out.

Maybe because my feeling was so big that I feel this way.

And with that thought, Kibum fell back into a slumber, cheek against the sheet.

Jonghyun pushed open the door to Kibum’s room, all fresh and clothed. “Kibum?” And once he spotted the said boy was sleeping, a grin curved on his lips. He silently closed the door, feet stepping ever so gently not to wake the sleeping boy.

He nearly squealed at the sight of the sleeping Kibum. His heart-shaped lips were slightly parted, and he had his hands gripping onto the bed sheet tightly, like a baby who wouldn’t release the thing that they had gripped onto.

“Why so cute, Kibum-ah,”

He caressed Kibum’s soft black hair, staring at him who was stirring at the touch. “Hey, Kibum,” whispered he while bending down in front of him, “there’s something... I need to tell you...”

Kibum’s eyebrows twitched, before those pretty eyes slowly opened up. His eyes blankly stared into Jonghyun’s, mind registering what he was doing there. “...prince?”

“Hey, sleeping beauty,” teased Jonghyun before he pressed a soft kiss on Kibum’s lips. “Sorry. Did I wake you up?”

Kibum hummed as an answer while shaking his head no, body arching like a kitten. Jonghyun had to bite on his lips to not smiling too wide at the adorable sight. His hand ran down from Kibum’s hair to his nape, settling there for a good moment.

“Hey, Kibummie,”

“Yes?”

“I think... we need to talk,”

And at the mention of that, Kibum’s body tensed. He parted his lips, trying to form a word or two but nothing came out. Jonghyun smiled gently at him, lips parting to speak the next word until suddenly a soft knock interrupted him.

“Prince Jonghyun? Are you in there?”

Jonghyun sighed before stealing a glance at Kibum who was nodding at him. “...yeah. I’m here.”

“Advisor Jung is here already, as you wish.”

“Tell him I’ll be there in a moment.”

“Yes, Your Highness.”

Jonghyun glanced at Kibum and murmured an ‘I’ll be right back’ to him, before pressing a quick kiss on his lips. Kibum sent him a forced smile, watching his Prince walked out from the door, before his face fell and his heart thumped with pain.

This is so not happening...

***

“Hey, Jonghyun.”

“Hyungnim, what did you do?!”

“What did I do?” asked the slightly older man with an innocent smile. Jonghyun glared at him, foot tapping against the floor impatiently.

“Okay, okay. I did it. So what?”

“You prepared everything, this... this... ‘this’! Without telling me first!” Jonghyun said, eyes glancing to left and right to see if someone decided to interrupt the ‘forbidden’ conversation. Yunho smiled and laughed.

“Do you think you would agree with my plan if I told you beforehand?”

“Well... o-of course no!”

“So that’s why.”

The room fell in silence with both men were still staring at each other.

“So... how was it, Jonghyun?” asked him with a suggestive smile. Jonghyun remained silent, face flushed in red at the thought of last night.

“Hey, I’m asking you.”

“I won’t answer it...” mumbled Jonghyun softly.

“At least one word!”

“No way...”

“Jonghyun, for God’s sake, don’t be a kid while you were just got it last night!”

“H-Hyungnim!” shouted Jonghyun with flustered face. Yunho laughed at his face and waited for him to answer.

“So...?”

“...”

“...”

“...i-it...”

“It?”

“...i-i-it was...”

“Yeah?”

“.......itwasamazing.”

“Pardon?” teased the older man when he clearly heard the answer. Jonghyun huffed, face as red as the ripe cherry in the garden.

“...it was amazing... Gosh, hyungnim...”

“You enjoyed it?”

“I have to say yes... Did you give us something weird to drink yesterday?!”

“Hey, I just told the palace physician to give you a slight push, and that was the stimulant drink.”

“Hyungnim!”

“Easy, Jonghyun. He just gave you the smallest portion, just to... stimulate your,” and he glanced at his crotch, before continuing, “and the rest of your action was decided by yourself.”

And Jonghyun gulped down his saliva. That meant, he did everything by his own animalistic instinct.

***

Kibum dreamt about something. And it was so weird. As if he was the main character in the scene.

Unfortunately, he was indeed the main character of the scene. Just, the scene was his past.

He remembered what was he before he was brought into the palace, serving Jonghyun like an obedient slave, forgetting everything that was related to his childhood.

***

The street was crowded. So crowded. Little Kibum was wondering, what was going on here? Why did everyone come out from their house, eyes twinkling in excitement, and they were standing crowdedly in line beside the street?

“There they are!” Little Kibum heard someone said. Who?

“The carriages are in gold!”

“They are coming! They are coming!”

Who were coming? Little Kibum wondered in confusion; his little hand was rubbing against his slightly-itchy cheek. His other hand was tightly gripped in his mother’s warm one, while she was almost as excited with the other people.

Little Kibum parted his lips, trying to form a question word when suddenly everyone fell silent. And why was that?

Little Kibum stared as everyone bowed their head, eyes closed tightly as if they were afraid someone could see their eyes. Little Kibum’s head tilted to his side, confusion written all over his face.

“Mommy?” whispered Little Kibum softly. His mother stared at him, a finger over her lips to tell him not to make any sound. And Little Kibum got more confused. “Stay still, Bummie. The King and the Princes are coming here.”

Oh. So everyone gathered outside to see the King and the Princes. Little Kibum understood now!

But then, Little Kibum got excited and wanted to know more. Who were the King and the Princes?

The golden carriages entered the street, and the situation became so silent that it was so deafening to Little Kibum’s ears. The six years old Little Kibum was full of curiosity and he wanted to see them!

Little Kibum stared as the most pretty carriage walked pass in front of him. He stared into it, finding an adult man and Little Kibum instantly knew who he was! That was the King!

Little Kibum inwardly cheered in his mind with his guess. He stared at the slightly older boy with piercing and small eyes, and Kibum knew he was the Prince!

But, hey, who was the other boy?

Their eyes met and Little Kibum gasped in adoration.

His eyes were so pretty! Like a little puppy that always played with Little Kibum before dinner time beside the small river! The puppy boy stared back at him and their eyes locked together.

“Kibum, don’t see!” whispered his mother in a hushed tone. But Little Kibum ignored her. He continued to stare at the puppy boy.

“Jonghyun? What are you looking at?” asked the King, seeing his youngest son got silent all of sudden, eyes focused. He then stared at the direction his son was staring and he waved his palm, telling the guards to stop the horses. And the carriage stopped.

He stared at the civilian boy, whose eyes locked with his son’s and he called his man. “Take that kid and bring him into the palace.”

***

Little Kibum screamed, legs kicking in the air at the strange men who were holding onto him. “No! No! No!!!”

“Kibum!” He heard his mother’s voice and Little Kibum tremblingly looked back over his shoulder. He saw his mother was running after him, with the other strange men were chasing after her. Kibum screamed, so loud that it made his throat hurt but he could care less now. His mother was crying and Little Kibum wouldn’t let anyone hurt his dearest mother!

“Let me go! No! No! NO!!!”

“Kibummie!My son!!!”

“Mommy!!!”

And Little Kibum bit down on the men’s hands, before they screamed in pain and let him go. He ran back, hands wiping the tears from his eyes and tried to go back to his mother’s arms. But the other strange men were holding onto his mother!

“Mommy! Don’t touch Mommy!!!”

He ran, ran, and ran, until he forgot the way how to breathe, until he forgot how his lungs were screaming for air, until he forgot how tired his legs were... and until he failed to see how a horse pulling a carriage was running across him.

The last thing that Little Kibum remembered was his mother’s piercing scream and how his eyes got blurred by red.


	15. Chapter 15

Jonghyun was depressed. He felt that Kibum was avoiding him yet he didn’t know what was going on. Maybe it was only his feeling but he really felt that Kibum was hiding himself. He was devastated to be exact.

He had come to Kibum’s room more than twenty times (or maybe more, Jonghyun had lost the ability to count) and not even once that he met the younger boy. Something was seriously wrong. And Jonghyun was dying to find it out.

This was so not happening.

Especially not when he just found out his feeling.

***

Dried tears were still visible on his pale face. Kibum still hadn’t stopped crying from the moment the dream-like past came into his mind. Call him weak, but that was what he felt at the moment. He was seriously not knowing what to do; whether to ignore the worried knocks on the door from Jonghyun or maybe opened the door, asked him everything and be done with this suffer.

The door was knocked again and Kibum buried himself under the thick blanket. His hair was in mess; he hadn’t done his hair for like two days. His eyes were so red and puffy and became so poignant, so sore. His button-like nose got so red and his lips were dried, the rosy pink color was gone.

“Kibum-ah, please. Open the door.”

But, no.Kibum ignored him.

“Please, what’s wrong?”

Everything. Everything was wrong.

“Can we talk? Please?”

No. We couldn’t.

He whimpered, teeth digging down to his lower lip to hold his voice from coming out. Kibum’s mind was in a mess and he felt like screaming on top of his lungs. Jonghyun knew nothing about his depression. He knew nothing!

His feline eyes closed, ears listening carefully to the sounds of Jonghyun’s retreating steps.

***

The flowers were so beautiful. Kibum’s lips stretched out in a bitter, weak smile as he let his fingers brushed against the leaves. Two more days passed and he felt like dying in curiosity. He wanted to come up to Jonghyun, shaking him on his collar and scream on his face, asking about everything in his mind. But who was he to do that?

The wind blew, sending Kibum shivered under his thin shirt robe. Maybe coming out when it was going to rain wasn’t a good idea. But Kibum wanted to. He felt so stuck up in the room, the atmosphere was so suffocating.

He had been ignoring Jonghyun for about four days, maybe? Kibum lost count already. Jonghyun didn’t seem to get tired of coming to his room, knocking the door as if he wanted it to break down. Him calling his name Kibum, Kibum again and again.

A single drop of rain fell down on top of his cheek. Kibum blankly looked up, eyes staring at the dark cloudy sky. Another drop of rain fell down, and then another, then another. Kibum watched as the color on his shirt robe got darker, dampened by the rain. Then he watched as the fabric got slick, sticking to his skin and that was when Kibum realized the rain got so heavy above his head. He stared at the weak stem of a flower, getting crushed down by the cruel heavy raindrops. Maybe he was the same with that flower.

Kibum finally decided that it was enough for him to stay under the rain. He didn’t want to get sicker since he already had headache for a moment.

He dragged his limp body, walking through the hallway, and leaving trails of his wet footsteps. He coughed, the rain made him felt cold but Kibum simply ignored it. He pushed the door to his room, thanking God that Jonghyun wasn’t there—

But when someone broke through him and entered the room, Kibum stilled on his spot. It was Jonghyun.

The Prince easily grabbed him by his wrist, pulling him in and closed the door quickly, preventing Kibum from escaping again. He locked Kibum’s hands on his back, pressing Kibum against the door, and Kibum could feel their breathing hit each other’s face.

“Kibum.”

Again, Kibum felt his knees weakened by the melodic sound. His eyes got teary again and he felt the sudden rushing urge to cry. He always wanted to cry when Jonghyun was speaking to him with that kind of tone, he was kind of curious why though.

“Kibum finally.”

The room was so dark; Kibum was half-relieved that Jonghyun couldn’t see his messy face. Kibum tried to break free from Jonghyun’s grip but the effort was done to a fail since Jonghyun was way stronger than him.

“Kibum, what is it?!” The desperation in his voice made Kibum went weak. Jonghyun was never this desperate. He never showed it to everyone.

He stayed silent, eyes darting everywhere but Jonghyun. The grip on his wrists tightened and Kibum bit his lip at the pain. Jonghyun pressed him closer to the door, their noses almost touching.

“Is it about that night? You didn’t want to do it? Did I force you?”

No. Kibum wanted to scream, no. Jonghyun didn’t force him to spend the night with him, he also wanted it. Because he felt that to Jonghyun.

Kibum simply shook his head as an answer and he heard the soft sigh escaped from Jonghyun. So he is relieved that it wasn’t the reason.

“Then, what? Don’t you want to talk about it with me? Why are you acting like this, Kibum-ah?” Jonghyun begged to him, asking for his answer. Kibum gripped his fist and felt how his nails were digging into his palm.

Kibum shook his head no again and he felt how Jonghyun went tense at his answer. Jonghyun gripped onto his chin, forcing his eyes to stare into his.

“Kibum, for God’s sake! Answer me! What the hell is wrong?! How do you expect me to know everything? I can’t even read your mind and you won’t—”

“I remember.” And Kibum cut him off with small voice. Jonghyun stopped, eyes showing nothing but confusion. “What?”

“I remember it. I remember everything. Everything.”

“Remember what? What is it, Kibum?”

“I remember everything! Who I was! How did I end up here! The moment I was brought into here! I remember everything!”

By now, the tears were already mercilessly running down on his pale cheeks, down to Jonghyun’s hand which was still holding onto his chin. Jonghyun stilled.

“I-I don’t understand—”

“Yes, you do!” Kibum snapped, ignoring the fact that he shouldn’t act this rude towards the Prince.

“Kibum, I don’t get—”

“Yes, you do, Prince! You, the royal people, took a little boy away from his mother, bring him here without telling him anything and completely ignoring the fact that he forgot about everything!!!”

Kibum shrugged his face away from Jonghyun’s grip, releasing himself and pushing Jonghyun away. The Prince grabbed onto his hand, only to be shrugged away again.

“Tell me... What did you all do to her? To my mother?”

Jonghyun gulped down his saliva, head shaking in confusion. He didn’t know the answer to Kibum’s latest question. He took a step closer to Kibum, but Kibum whimpered loudly, before he broke down to the floor to cry his eyes out. He crouched down, burying his crying face to his knees and hugging his legs close.

Jonghyun stared and just stared, mind blurring in confusion and desperation. He took a step back, and then another, before he turned on his heels and ran away.

He was a coward. He knew it.

But he didn’t have any idea about what to say or what to do with Kibum crying like that.

He ran and ran and ran, until the air was empty from his lungs. He only stopped when he arrived at one familiar room that would be the answer to all of this. He knocked the door before pushing past it revealing himself to whatever in that room.

“Father, I need to ask you about something.”


	16. Chapter 16

The Prince ran and ran. His lungs felt like burning, his muscles ached yet he kept on running, not really caring to stop. Not now.

The sounds of his footsteps were echoing all around the empty hallway. The sounds were so loud that they made him kind of scared. His fists gripped tightly, mind full with understanding and unanswered questions.

“What is it?”

“How... How did Kibum become my... slave?”

The King’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sudden question. “Why do you ask?”

“I... I was just curious. Can you tell me the story?”

The King shrugged and Jonghyun went closer to sit on the chair across him. He started. “It was when you were seven, if I’m not mistaken. We were going out and we met him. You were so interested on him that I decided to take him in.”

“M-Me? Interested? How?”

“You were practically staring at him all the time, my son.”

“You can’t be serious... And then? What happened?”

“I took him in but his mother refused to comply. They had to take him in with force. Unfortunately or luckily, I didn’t know which one was the best word, he lost his memory.”

“What happened to Kibum?!”

“A horse ran on him when he tried to escape. There was a lot of blood and I thought he wouldn’t survive, but he did. He lost his memory and I told his mother that he was destined to be brought in since he couldn’t even remember his own mother.”

Jonghyun winced at the sentence. So, that was why.

“I ever thought whether this was fine, but when I saw how happy you were to have another kid beside you, then I knew it was a good idea.”

“How... What did you do to his mother?”

“I told her to move away, not too far away but to never try to come and found her boy.”

He pushed past the door to the advisor room. “Yunho hyungnim!”

“Jonghyun? What’s the matter?”

He panted, gulping down the saliva through his dry throat. “I-I need... your help... with something,”

“My help? What is it?”

“Can you help me to find someone?”

***

Kibum sat beside the window in his room, fingers tracing the glass. He hadn’t heard from Jonghyun since he snapped at him yesterday. Maybe he was mad? Or he was disgusted? Maybe he was thinking about a proper punishment for him since he acted so rude towards the royal family?

He sighed and stared out at the orange sky. Maybe he should never come out with that topic. But he missed his mother. How was she? Was she still alive?

No matter how hard he thought, the answers would never come.

“Kibum!” The door was slammed open and the said boy turned around in surprise. Jonghyun entered the room with a wide smile on his handsome face, chest rising up and down as if he had ran all the way here. Or did he really?

“P-Prince Jonghyun...?”

“Come with me!”

And he grabbed Kibum by his wrist, pulling him towards the door. “W-Where?” Kibum tried to release his hand, but Jonghyun chose to lock their fingers together to prevent him from escaping.

“You will see. Come on!”

Jonghyun pulled him to run along the empty hallway. They walked through the short-hidden tunnel which they passed when they sneaked out to the town before. Kibum stared at Jonghyun’s back. Did the Prince plan to take him to the town again?

“Prince, where are we going?”

Jonghyun simply ignored him and they walked out from the palace, stopping at the hidden spot behind a big oak tree. Kibum widened his eyes when he saw that the King’s advisor was there. He tugged on Jonghyun’s hand, trying to tell him that someone saw them but Jonghyun only squeezed his hand in comfort, as if saying ‘it was okay’.

“Hyungnim,”

“Here’s the horse. Are you sure you don’t need me to come with you?”

Jonghyun nodded his head and the King’s advisor simply smiled. He patted the Prince on his shoulder before smiling to Kibum and walked away. “Be careful, Jonghyun-ah. I’ll try to cover you up but make sure you come back before noon tomorrow.”

“Yes, I will. Thank you, hyungnim!”

Jonghyun turned to Kibum with a grin. “Come on,”

Kibum yelped when Jonghyun grabbed him on his waist and lifted him up, easily making him sit on top of the horse. Kibum stared in horror since it was his first time sitting on the horse. He saw Jonghyun climbed up to sit behind him and the horse ran. Jonghyun secured him by holding onto him and they were going away from the palace, to the unknown place.

***

They arrived at a small hidden village after almost an hour of journey. Kibum looked around after Jonghyun helped him got down from the brown horse. The Prince held his hand, pulling him towards one wooden house and they stopped in front of the door. Jonghyun turned to face him, a grin on his face. “Ready?”

“W-What?”

He knocked on the door and heard the muffled sound of ‘yes’ from the inside. The door finally opened after seemed like forever and that was when Kibum’s eyes widened in pure shock.

“Yes? May I help you, young man?”

Jonghyun smiled at the woman and greeted him politely. “I’m sorry to disturb you at this late night but are you Kim Gwiyoon, ma’am?”

The woman nodded in confusion, “Yes, I am. And you are?”

Jonghyun grinned. “There’s someone who wants to meet you.”

He tugged at Kibum. The woman stared blankly. Kibum gripped onto the Prince’s shirt, hiding on his back and he felt his body trembled. Jonghyun whispered, “It is fine. Come on,” to him.

Kibum squeezed his fingers tightly and stepped out from behind him. He stared at the familiar face which had become so old with so many years passed. The woman stared at him blankly before her eyes went wide.

“...kibummie...?”

At the mention of his name, Kibum broke down and ran to hug her. “Mommy.”

***

He cried as if he was a newborn baby. He hugged his mother so tight, so, so tight and he wouldn’t want to let her go. She cried just as much as her baby boy as they both tangled in a tight embrace.

Jonghyun simply stood at the corner of the small house, teeth digging down to his lower lip as he stared at the heart-wrenching sight. He could see how looked-alike Kibum to his mother and the most significant mark was their eyes. The words of ‘miss you’ were spilling out from Kibum’s mouth and he gripped his mother tighter in each second, afraid of losing her again.

After rounds of crying and wailing, Kibum fell asleep on his mother’s lap, hands gripping tightly to one of hers. His eyes were closed but they were so puffy, and the streak of dried tears was still visible on his cheeks. His mother smiled, her free hand caressing his cheek and wiped the tears away.

“Prince?” called her and Jonghyun sat straight on his seat. “Yes, ma’am?”

She smiled bitterly and shook her head. “Please don’t be so polite with me, Prince. I’m just a commoner.”

“No, you are Kibum’s mother. I can’t act rude to you, ma’am. After all, everything was my fault. My father took Kibum away from you just to make me have a companion in the palace. I’m terribly sorry for that.”

“It was all in the past, my Prince. I am sincerely happy that my boy is still alive, healthy, and grows up to be a beautiful boy,” said she while caressing Kibum’s cheek. Jonghyun glued his eyes on Kibum’s face and smiled. “Yes, sure he is.Very beautiful.”

“I know it is not my place to make a request but will you hear this old woman’s wish just for a while, Prince?”

Jonghyun nodded his head, ears all perked up to hear. She smiled and stared down again at her son.

“Kibummie... he is a crybaby. He cries easily and he is sometimes very sensitive. I apologize if he happened to offend you, Prince. I can’t be by his side to make sure that he behaves well or anything... But... I just hope... I just hope you can take care of him.”

At the sincerity of the request, Jonghyun felt his heart warmed. A smile curved on his lips and with a firm nod, he answered: “I will.”

***

After a long goodbye and messages to well-behave along with another round of crying, Jonghyun finally had Kibum back on the horse. Kibum stayed silent along the way back to the palace. It was dawn at the moment, the sun was about to rise in about an hour. The temperature was still so cold and Jonghyun moved closer to Kibum in order to warm him up. He practically dragged Kibum out without giving him a chance to dress properly.

Jonghyun knew that Kibum was thinking so hard, about everything that just happened. He wouldn’t disturb the boy’s deep thought, he knew Kibum needed it.

They got back to the palace. There were no guards around and once he helped Kibum to climb down the horse, he easily intertwined their fingers and pulled Kibum in. Kibum made no rejection though.

Jonghyun stopped at every hallway, checking whether the guards were around and to his relief, they were nowhere to be found. He grinned slightly before pulling Kibum gently with him, escaping to their rooms.

He stopped in front of Kibum’s door, fingers slowly releasing the younger boy’s. “So, you must be tired. Take a rest, Kibum-ah. Umm... I will see you later.”

Jonghyun grinned and ruffled Kibum’s hair gently, before turning on his heels to move to his own room. Kibum gulped down his saliva, fingers gripping onto his shirt robe before deciding in his mind. Just for this once.

And he ran forward, arms holding Jonghyun close and pressing his face on his broad back. (Yes, in my own happy world, Jonghyun was tall. Way taller, puahaha)

Jonghyun was taken aback at the sudden embrace and he stopped. “Kibum?” called him. The younger boy buried his face closer into his back and the muffled trembling voice was heard.

“Thank you... Thank you so much. And I’m so sorry for everything.”

The young Prince smiled and sighed contently. “Why are you saying sorry? None of this was your fault.”

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much...”

Jonghyun smiled, the smile was so wide that it started from one ear and ended to the other ear. He easily turned around, arms finding their way to hold onto Kibum’s petite body. “At least you are happy, Kibum.”

At the words, Kibum’s thick wall broke down. He stood on his tiptoes, head tilting up and pressed his lips against Jonghyun’s in the softest kiss. “Thank you very much, my Prince Jonghyun,” whispered Kibum against his lips once he pulled back. And there was a smile visible on his face. Jonghyun couldn’t hold himself and he took quick steps back, pulling Kibum along with him and closed the door.

Their lips pressed again and this time, Jonghyun wouldn’t let go. Not so soon.

Kibum gasped, fingers gripping onto the Prince’s strong upper arms as Jonghyun drowned him into an intimate deep kiss, pouring all the unsaid feelings.

“Thank you for smiling again, Kibum-ah,” said Jonghyun softly before kissing him again. The kiss was so soft, softer than the feeling of silk, and it felt so nice, so pretty, prettier than any flowers all over the world.

Just for this once, Kibum let his feeling grew a bit more. Just a bit.


	17. Chapter 17

Kibum knew that he had let his feeling grew a bit more, but this was more than a bit. This was a lot.

Ever since they got back from his mother’s house, Kibum was such a stuttering mess; words never came out perfectly from his mouth since Jonghyun was practically all over him. The Prince even stayed in his room more often, spending his time together with the red-blushing Kibum.

He didn’t know whether this happened for real or it was just his feeling; but he often found Jonghyun stared at him. He had this longing in his eyes and Kibum usually shrugged it off. He knew that longing, he knew that desire, and he couldn’t let it happened to Jonghyun as well. It would be the best if he was the only one feeling that way.

Jonghyun seemed like wanted to talk to him. He would start up a simple conversation, and when Kibum thought it was on the dangerous line, he would stop him with some ridiculous reasons.

And now was one of those moments.

“Kibum-ah, I think we really need to talk about something,”

Kibum darted his eyes away and stared at the empty spot behind Jonghyun’s head, trying to find a proper excuse. This could not happen.

“I... T-The attendant asked me to help her in the... k-kitchen. I-I have to go, Prince.”

And he dashed away, leaving Jonghyun sighing in desperation.

***

It was one of those moments when Kibum felt like he despised Jonghyun. The young Prince was such a whiny kid and all of his needs were needed to be fulfilled.

Kibum was just walking out from his room; planning to go to the garden, when Jonghyun suddenly appeared in front of him with his silly grin. It was such a cute sight but Kibum knew what was on his mind.

“Kibum, can we talk?”

His nervous eyes moved away, avoiding Jonghyun’s hopeful ones and he bit down his lip. “I-I need to do something...”

“Something?”

“T-The gardener needs my h-help wi-with the f-flowers... I apologize, my Prince.”

And he walked away again. Jonghyun’s eyes went rigid as he stared at Kibum’s retreating back.

On one night, Kibum found himself walking along the hallway, mind wandering whether he made Jonghyun upset with his act. But, uh, he didn’t want Jonghyun to discover about everything and pulled him down with him.

He brought one hand up to his eyes, rubbing it as he felt the sudden urge to cry. He knew he was such a crybaby, but he still couldn’t believe that he was such a baby for real. Crying for no particular reason.

He stepped in front of his room, his free hand was pushing the door open while his other hand was still wiping the unshed tear away; when suddenly a large palm enclosed over his wrist and pulled him into his room in quickly. Kibum yelped when he turned to look at the culprit, he sighed in relief that it was no other than Jonghyun.

“Prince, you scared me...”

Jonghyun stayed silent and Kibum stopped grinning. He looked weird. Like something was wrong. Or something was really wrong...?

“Kibum, we need to talk. I’m serious.”

The grip around his wrist tightened and Kibum backed up, only to bump his back against the door behind him. Oh, no. He had no escape this time. This was not happening. No, not happening. Kibum chanted in his mind, silently praying that it was only a dream.

“P-Prince, I—”

“Stop avoiding me, Kibum!” Jonghyun snapped at him and the younger boy froze. Oh, no, his crybaby self was coming out again. The ends of his eyes were slowly gaining the unshed tears and Kibum slumped against the wooden door.

Jonghyun’s grip around his wrist slowly loosened and the Prince pulled him away from the door, towards his bed. He pushed Kibum to sit there while he stood up in front of him, eyes glued to Kibum’s blank yet somehow desperate face.

“Kibum-ah, I have tried to talk about this with you for several times, but you always ignored me.”

Kibum bit down his lip, fingers quickly finding the bed sheet under him to grip onto.

“I want to tell you. About something.About my feeling.”

And Kibum shook his head. Jonghyun ignored him even though he clearly saw Kibum’s head shaking in denial. Jonghyun parted his mouth, lips opening in an urge to talk again when Kibum suddenly clutched onto his hand.

“No, no, please...”

Kibum knew his feeling. And he knew that Kibum felt the same with him. Why would he hold it any longer?

“Kibum, I have to say it.”

“No, Prince Jonghyun! Please, don’t. No, no.”

Jonghyun stared as a tear slid down from Kibum’s eye. He wanted nothing but to rush over to the younger boy and held him in his arms.

“I have to make sure about everything, Kibum. About everything.About my feeling.About you.”

Kibum was still shaking his head, begging Jonghyun to just stop. Jonghyun’s eyes went rigid and he hissed in confusion.

“My Prince, please...”

“Why not, Kibum? Can’t you see my feeling? I can’t hold it anymore! Screw with everything! I don’t care!” asked the other while stepping closer to him. His hands were reaching out to touch the porcelain skin while his eyes showed nothing but sadness and somehow excitement.

Tears were spilling from the feline eyes down to the silk sheet under his soft hands. The day that he hoped would never come finally arrived. He was so scared with this fact. What should he do when he felt the same feeling towards the Prince?

“Kibum, look at me,” called the Prince, hand lifting the weeping boy’s chin up to stare into those pretty, teary eyes. He could see how the other man’s face was showing him the feeling that he wished yet he didn’t wish to felt. That feeling, which had been filling his chest with warm sensation everytime he saw the other man; his smile, his round puppy-eyes, his melodic voice.

“Kibum... I...”

The younger boy silently shook his head, eyes staring into those round ones as if begging to not saying anything else and stopped right here, dropped the topic. The older man ignored the pleading stare and sent him a sad smile, thumb brushing the high cheek bones. He leaned closer to the younger boy, forehead barely touching and the younger gasped at the proximity. “I...”

Don’t say it. Don’t say it.

Don’t love me.

“I love you, Kibum.”

The moment the sentence left Kibum broke down. The feeling was so overwhelming, pressing tightly from the inside of his chest, forcing itself to burst out. And he let it out.

Hands reaching up to hold onto Jonghyun’s broad shoulder, he cried loudly, no longer could contain this full feeling. Jonghyun hugged him tighter, lips finding their way to press comforting kisses on Kibum’s head.

“...i-i’m sorry... I’m so sorry...” chanted Kibum. Jonghyun smiled sadly, eyes closing while he shook his head. “What are you saying sorry for? You did nothing wrong, Kibum.”

He pushed Kibum down, settling himself on top of the younger boy and began to press kisses after kisses along his crying face. Kibum clutched onto him, not wanting to let go. Not after everything that had happened. Jonghyun meant a lot to him.

“Kibum... do you love me?” whispered Jonghyun gently, hands wiping the tears away. Kibum stared at the face above him, lips trembled to cry again as he nodded his head. No more hesitation.

Jonghyun smiled, so bright that it hurt Kibum to know Jonghyun was this happy after he confronted his feeling. The Prince cradled Kibum’s face in his palms, eyes staring into the other teary ones.

“Let me hear it, Kibummie. Say that you love me,”

Kibum cried; he felt like he cried as hard as the day they took him away from his mother. He parted his lips, forcing his voice out and it came out in a cracked sound. “I love you...”

And then Jonghyun kissed him. So gentle yet so harsh and full of promises. The feeling was as if it was their first kiss; full of butterflies and heart-thumping, moreover after they confessed everything. It felt way much better than the previous kisses.

“Prince—”

“My name, Kibum. Call my name,” mumbled Jonghyun while holding him closer, lips never leaving Kibum’s. The younger boy whimpered as the sudden wave of tears was coming again. “...j-jonghyun.”

Jonghyun smiled, before pulling Kibum for a deeper kiss. Tongue probing into his mouth, Kibum sighed and shakily reached his fingers up to Jonghyun’s nape, playing with his soft hair.

“Mine... Mine...” Jonghyun whispered softly with so many feelings that Kibum felt like his heart was going to jump out from his chest. He embraced Jonghyun tightly, feeling Jonghyun’s hands wandering around his chest before finally finding the knot that holding all of his shirt robes together.

With a slight tug here and there, he found them bare in front of each other, but it was different. The feeling was different. It was no longer lust, but it had love in there. Jonghyun kept on whispering the words ‘I love you’ and Kibum squeezed his eyes tightly; a drop of tear fell down his cheek.

Jonghyun smiled; lips pressing sweet kisses along his face and Kibum had never felt any happier than this.


	18. Chapter 18

Kibum didn’t know how they ended up like that but they simply did. Despite his blurred mind, he remembered sharing kisses with Jonghyun and then they both were bare in front of each other; with now Jonghyun peppering kisses along his back. Not to mention that Jonghyun thrust his hips, sliding himself deeper into Kibum.

The younger boy breathed through his parted mouth, bouncy gasps eliciting from his lips. Jonghyun breathed against his ear, whispering those words again and Kibum felt himself fluttering in every kind of emotion all over again.

The hands on his hips were tightening their hold and Kibum found himself gasping against the bed sheet. Jonghyun leaned to him, body shaking in excitement as he whispered, “Call my name, Kibum-ah. Call Jonghyun,”

And call Kibum did, “J-Jonghyun—”

He felt Jonghyun smiled against his skin. He didn’t know how could he know but he felt Jonghyun’s smile had to be very beautiful and sincere. He unconsciously smiled as well, heart warmed at the thought.

Jonghyun gasped against his ear, hips thrusting erratically as he began to lose his pace. Kibum whimpered weakly, body bouncing along with Jonghyun’s thrusts. He called out Jonghyun’s name again and then Jonghyun’s hand went to his weeping shaft, pumping it until Kibum cried out loud.

He came onto Jonghyun’s hand; Jonghyun’s name once again spilled out from between his swollen lips. Jonghyun chuckled and moved faster, before groaning deep in throat as he shot his own into Kibum. Both of them were panting, sweaty, sticky, but Kibum didn’t care. He simply didn’t care. He wanted this. He wanted to be this close to Jonghyun.

A tear rolled down his cheek without him noticed. Jonghyun slipped out from him and turned the boy beneath him over, glassy eyes staring at Kibum’s crying face.

“Kibum?”

The younger boy shook his head without saying anything, arms covering his weeping face. He didn’t even know why he cried.

“Does it hurt? Did I hurt you, Kibum-ah?”

Kibum simply shook his head no. He reached up, holding Jonghyun tightly on his strong shoulder, wet crying face nestled on the Prince’s neck. “Sorry... I’m so sorry.”

He heard Jonghyun sighed before his arms held onto him. “Why are you saying sorry, Kibum? You did nothing wrong.”

“I, I pulled you into this. You felt like this because of me. Just, just if I wasn’t here then you wouldn’t feel this way. I’m afraid. I’m so afraid.”

Jonghyun tightened his hold around him and pressed his lips against the skin on his tainted shoulder, “Everything will be alright. You don’t have to worry about anything. You didn’t do anything wrong and I feel like that, it wasn’t because of you. I love you because I choose to love you.”

And Kibum cried harder. He clutched onto Jonghyun’s shoulder, loud sounds of his weeping resonated all over the silent room. “W-Why? You can’t love me. I’m no one.”

Jonghyun shook his head and his lips curved into a smile. “You are not no one. You are Kibum. And I love Kibum.”

“Jonghyun, please,” croaked Kibum weakly between his tears. “D-Don’t love me.”

“Unfortunately, I can’t,” said Jonghyun with a bitter smile. “You don’t have to worry about it. It was never a problem, me being a Prince. I love you and I know that nothing would change that fact.”

Jonghyun leaned back, thumbs finding the wet cheeks and wiped them away from the tears. Kibum hiccupped, cheeks flushed in an adorable pink and Jonghyun chuckled. “You love me, too, right?”

At that, Kibum’s lips trembled. Jonghyun smiled amusedly at him and cradled his face in his palms. “Hm?”

Kibum stared into those alluring eyes before he gasped when Jonghyun moved closer until their forehead were touching. “Yeah?”

“I...” His lips trembled. His tongue was itching to say the sacred words. And his mind wanted to see that smile blooming on Jonghyun’s face. “I... I, I—”

“You...?” repeated Jonghyun. Kibum squeezed his eyes close before whispering in the softest voice that he could manage, “Yes, I love you.”

Jonghyun grinned, so wide that his cheeks were hurting. He pressed their lips together; the sweetest kiss he had ever given to Kibum.

Kibum smiled as he saw Jonghyun’s smile. His heart thumped, fluttering in the foreign way and it felt way much lighter, like the burden had been lifted away from him. “Say that again,” said Jonghyun. Kibum blushed and wiped the remaining single tear from his eyes, before mumbling, “I love you, Jonghyun.”

And he was rewarded with a kiss. Jonghyun urged him to repeat the same sentence and Kibum found himself giggling at his excitement. He repeated it again and again, and was rewarded with the same heart-fluttering kisses.

“Oh, Kibum, I love you so much, you don’t even realize it,” whispered Jonghyun as he squeezed Kibum in his arms. The younger boy giggled at the cheesy sentence and wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s waist.

He didn’t want to let go now. Not when they finally realized everything and not when Jonghyun said he loved him. Well, also not forever.

***

The sleep was felt way too good. Kibum imagined himself being squeezed between Jonghyun’s arms for everyday, waking up right next to the most handsome man all over the world, and getting butterfly kisses in a second.

Then, Kibum realized that could happen. He had Jonghyun wrapping his arms around his body now.

One kiss. Two kisses. Three kisses.

Oh, God. Jonghyun was so cheesy. He whispered sweet words into Kibum’s sensitive ear, pecking it after every whisper, making the blush on Kibum’s face became permanent. And then he would cradle Kibum tighter against him, giggling together after that.

But, then, Kibum would scurry away a few meters from Jonghyun. He was afraid Jonghyun could hear his fast heartbeats. Too late, Jonghyun had heard it and the silly grin on his face proved everything.

Kibum laid on his stomach, elbows holding himself up while he absentmindedly stared at Jonghyun’s face. The Prince was currently being on the same position beside him, only he was reading a book at the time.

He ran his eyes from the soft hair the Prince had. Hey, Kibum had ruffled his hands there and he knew now that it really was soft. Then Jonghyun had these big, round eyes which were so cute and Kibum felt weak on his knees everytime Jonghyun stared at him. His nose, well, let’s not talk about his nose. And then his lips were so plump, so soft, so tender, begging to be kissed even after a few rounds of heated kisses.

His shoulders were so wide. Kibum loved to lean his head there. His chest was so broad. It was so soft whenever Kibum laid there. His arms were so strong. Kibum would feel how his heart was beating out of control whenever he was held in those arms. His body, in one word, was perfect.

“Done admiring me?” asked Jonghyun with a cocky grin. Kibum yelped in surprise when his deep thought was interrupted. “I-I was not...”

“Yeah, yeah, you were not. That’s right,” said Jonghyun. Kibum pouted and then drew his attention away from the Prince. He picked on the sewing on the blanket under him and ran his fingers on the pretty embroidery.

“Hey, Kibum,”

“Yes, Prince?” And that came out of surprise. And as a habit as well.

Jonghyun glared at him playfully and scooted closer to him with a fake intimidating stare. “What did I say about calling me?”

“Uh...” Kibum ran his eyes everywhere. “S-Sorry about that.”

He was taken aback when Jonghyun suddenly kissed him. The kiss lasted no more than two seconds and Jonghyun leaned back with a grin. “You are so cute, Kibum.”

Kibum blinked blankly before realizing that Jonghyun once again called him cute. He stared down, fingers playing nervously from the overwhelming feeling in his chest. “U-Um...”

Jonghyun faked a growl, pushing Kibum to lay on his back and got on top of him. Kibum stared blankly at him again, but the blush was evident on his face.

“Gosh, no matter how many times I say this, your cuteness would never stop.”

And he pressed his lips hard against Kibum’s. The younger boy’s eyes closed from the pressure of the kiss and then he broke into a wide smile. Jonghyun settled himself comfortably on top of him, continuing to kiss him in the same way; the way that made Kibum lost control of his mind.

He giggled loudly when Jonghyun traced his lips all over his face. “Jonghyun, stop it!”

And stop Jonghyun did. When Kibum opened his eyes, he found Jonghyun stared at him with a blessed smile. “My name never sounds this good until it comes out from your mouth. It sounds really nice, you know that?”

Kibum grinned, eyes twinkling in happiness. “Call my name, too.”

“Kibum.Kibum.Kibum.Kibum.Kibummiiee~!”

“Okay, okay, stop it!” giggled Kibum. Jonghyun pecked his lips and they stared at each other without saying anything else. The magic stare was broken when Jonghyun leaned down once again to kiss him longer, whispering, “I love you.”

Kibum smiled and hummed against the kiss, “Mm, me too. I love you, Jonghyun.”


	19. Chapter 19

Bare chests pressed against each other, legs tangled under the blanket, and arms holding tightly. It was all Jonghyun’s request to be stripped down from their sleeping robe (even though they kept the undergarments on, but still) and to get under the thick blanket like a coccoon. The arms around Kibum’s waist were tightening and it pulled Kibum’s attention.

“Say, Kibum-ah,”

“Mm?” hummed Kibum while looking up with wide eyes. Jonghyun grinned at the adorable sight and hugged him impossibly closer. “What is it?” urged Kibum curiously.

“What do you like about me?” asked Jonghyun nonchalantly, and Kibum blushed at the question. He wanted to ignore it but he couldn’t, not with Jonghyun staring at him hopefully. “I... don’t know?” said Kibum and he simply grinned when the last tone turned into questioning tone.

Jonghyun chuckled before he broke into a laugh. Kibum stuck his tongue cutely, feeling foolish with his own answer. “How could you not know about it?”

“I really don’t know...Do I need reasons to like someone?”

“Of course!”

“Uh, let me think about it then...” mumbled he softly and Jonghyun laughed again. His Kibum was surely adorable.

“While waiting for you to think about it,” started Jonghyun and it made Kibum lifted his head up again, “how about I give you my reasons?”

At that, Kibum’s eyes went wide, “You have reasons?”

Jonghyun nodded with his big puppy eyes and Kibum felt his heart melted at the sight. He hummed excitedly; the wide smile never leaving his face. Jonghyun took a deep content breath and hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, where do I start?”

“Anywhere is fine,” said Kibum, answering the question which didn’t really need an answer. Jonghyun chuckled and laughed; the sound of his laughter was so loud that Kibum could hear it echoing all over the room. “Jonghyun! Lower your voice, it’s midnight!”

“Yes, yes, my dear.”

Kibum blushed at the nickname and chose to bury his face on Jonghyun’s bare shoulder. “First, you are so pretty.”

Kibum faked a soft scoff, “That was not a proper reason.”

“Hey, you have to listen to me first! You are pretty, even prettier from any other princesses out there. You have to believe me, Kibum. You are so pretty that I sometimes can’t believe that you are a boy...” said Jonghyun with that dreamy voice and Kibum found himself chuckling at the voice.

“I see... You are not saying that only to get to kiss me, right?” teased Kibum and Jonghyun pouted. “Whyare you so mean when I called you pretty just now? Well, you are not only pretty, but you are very, very, very beautiful! And the great news is, you are mine!”

Kibum laughed, followed by Jonghyun and they both laughed until tears came out from their eyes. “And then?”

“And the second is... you are kind.”

“Am I?” asked Kibum. Jonghyun giggled at his clueless face and rubbed their noses together. “Yes, you are.”

“How could you say that?” questioned Kibum curiously.

“You helped me a lot. Remember that you took the blame for me when a horse ran away while I was the one who left the door to the stable opened?”

“Uh... I should do that, right?”

“No, of course no! I cried when you were punished because of my fault!”

Kibum laughed. “You cried? Because of me? How come I didn’t know about that?”

Flustered, Jonghyun looked away from Kibum’s teasing stare, “I told them not to say anything to you and to stop the punishment. I came out to them, saying that I was the one who did it and they scolded me.”

“Really? No wonder they stopped the punishment and sent me an apologizing glance...”

“We were still so small at that time! I couldn’t protect you before, so all I could do was crying and they all came to me, asking why the Prince would cry.”

Kibum giggled while imagining the scene and smiled contently. “And then?”

“And then you were so adorable. You were good at that part.”

“Y-Yah,” mumbled Kibum while palming his own heated cheeks. Jonghyun chuckled and pressed his lips against Kibum’s temple, eyes closing in content. “You were such a good friend. But then came someone... I remember it clearly.”

“Someone? Who?” asked Kibum curiously. “That man, Minho’s man.”

“Man...? Do you mean... Jinki?”

“Aish, don’t say his name infront of me,” growled Jonghyun in fake annoyance. Kibum stared at him for a while before bursting out in soft giggles. “Yah, why are you laughing at me?”

“What did Jinki do that you despised him so much?” teased Kibum while snuggling closer to the flustered Prince. Jonghyun scoffed and rolled his eyes, “He tried to take you away from me.”

“He did?”

“Are you really that clueless, Kibum?” asked Jonghyun skeptically. Kibum shook his head with a wide smile plastered on his lips before answering, “He confessed first before you did.”

Jonghyun gasped in surprise. “Kibum, are you saying this for real?” Kibum giggled loudly at Jonghyun’s surprised face and nodded his head. “Yes, I still could remember it... He said he liked me and then he leaned so close to me, trying to claim my lips and—”

“Woah, woah!! He did that?! Do I have to kill him?!”

“Relax! He didn’t kiss me. I stopped him before he did so.”

Jonghyun let out the breathe his was holding in his lungs and sighed. “That’s a relief.”

“Why would you worry so much if he did claim my lips? You claimed them first already!”

“That was, my dear Kibum, not the problem. I was afraid you would fall for him instead of me!”

Kibum smiled. “But I fell for you, didn’t I?”

Jonghyun smiled back. “Yeah.Luckily. I was a bit thankful to him though. He helped me realized everything.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, warm palm rubbing onto Kibum’s lower back, warm lips pressed together in a few times. “It’s your turn, Kibum. Tell me your reasons.”

“Are you really that curious?” asked Kibum with one eyebrow furrowed upwards. Jonghyun pouted and blinked his puppy eyes in begging. “Okay, if you say so...”

Jonghyun had his eyes lit up in excitement and he cuddled closer to the younger boy, causing Kibum to laugh. “Yah, give me some space...”

“No way~”

Kibum could only sigh and smiled blissfully. “I remembered... seeing you for the first time.”

“First time?”

“Mmh, the one time you had an outside trip with the King and Crown Prince. I just remembered it recently... but your eyes were the ones that captivated me.”

“My... eyes?” asked Jonghyun curiously while touching them. Kibum smiled and joined on touching those puppy eyes, “Your eyes were so pretty. So adorable that I couldn’t help but to stare continuously...”

“Really?” And those eyes sparkled in excitement. Kibum smiled. “Yes.”

“Then, if you didn’t look into my eyes at that time, you wouldn’t be here?” asked Jonghyun. Kibum frowned but then he nodded, “I guess...”

Jonghyun hugged him close, the smile never leaving his mouth. “I’m glad then. You are supposed to be here with me. You are mine, Kibum.”

Kibum grinned and hummed against his chest. “Mm, I guess so... But then you are also so kind, Jonghyun.”

“I am? Kind? I don’t think I’m kind to everyone. I’m just kind towards you, Kibummie.”

“Liar...”

Jonghyun pouted and it made Kibum laughed. “The Prince is pouting? Oh no, what should I do, My Prince?” teased him. Jonghyun wanted to grin at the words, but he kept his pout on. “I’m mad now!”

“Oh, don’t be mad, Prince Jonghyun! What do I have to do to keep you away from being angry? I’m here to serve you, My Prince...”

“Hmm,” hummed Jonghyun while tapping his lips in thinking pose, “I order you to kiss me.”

“I will gladly accept your request, My Prince,” whispered Kibum before he leaned forward with a smile; lips pressing against Jonghyun for a brief second. The Prince whined in his throat, arms holding Kibum close to him before pressing for another deeper kiss.

Kibum giggled as Jonghyun’s hands were holding onto his bare waist. “I-It’s ticklish!” Jonghyun grinned and continued tickling the younger boy until he was out of breath, before pressing kisses after kisses along his face and lips continuously.

***

“Now I know why you love to sit here so much for so many hours,”

Kibum smiled and turned his head towards the speaking Prince sitting on his side. He stared at Jonghyun while the Prince was tracing his fingers along the flowers. Jonghyun kept his stare on one particular sunflower and he sighed contently.

“This is calming.”

“I’m not lying, right?” said Kibum with a wide smile. Jonghyun simply hummed with a smile plastered on his face.

The wind blew softly, hitting their face. Once they were awake, Kibum begged the Prince to spend the time with him outside their room, sitting on the garden. He knew Jonghyun would like it there. And he did.

“Jonghyun-ah,”

“Yes?”

“How do you like it? Here?”

“Everywhere would be fine. As long as I’m with you,” said Jonghyun with a killing smile thrown towards Kibum. The younger boy blushed and palmed his cheeks. “Aish, you start again...”

Jonghyun grinned and turned aside, facing Kibum. Kibum copied him and faced him as well; the blush was still evident on his cheeks. The Prince grabbed onto Kibum’s both hands, fingers squeezing them. “Do you like it? Here? With me?” asked Jonghyun. Kibum smiled and hummed softly, his fingers were back squeezing Jonghyun’s.

“Why do you ask?”

“Just curious maybe. That Jinki guy was always sat here with you so—”

“You stalked us? I mean, me?” asked Kibum amusedly. Jonghyun flustered and tried to look away by turning his head. Kibum grinned at the adorable act; his hands flew up to hold onto both of Jonghyun’s cheeks. “How could the Prince be this cute...?”

Jonghyun smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “I heard that a lot.” He said cockily before slightly turned his head, pecking Kibum’s palm lovingly. “There’s something you have to know,” started Kibum with a dreamy smile on his face, “and I’m sure you already know this but I’m just going to say it again.”

“What is it?” whispered Jonghyun softly, not wanting to stop the calming silence. Kibum smiled, so prettily that Jonghyun felt his heart thumped so fast against his ribcage. “The only one for me is you, so you don’t have to think about anything else. You will always be in my heart, Jonghyun. No one else.”

Jonghyun sighed contently; pulling Kibum’s hands away form his face and held onto them. He leaned forward, lips softly pressed against Kibum’s before they settled on his temple, eyes closing at the content feeling.

“Thank you.”

***

The window on the palace was clear enough for the person to see the outside view. The person’s face showed nothing and only expressionless, eyes locked on both of the young men in the garden.

The view was so sickeningly sweet, and the person had to do something.


	20. Chapter 20

“Kibum-ah,”

“Mm?”

“Should we get into the bath together?” came the suggestion that made Kibum blushed redly. He faked a glare to the grinning Prince but then he knew he would never be able to resist any request from this cute little puppy.

“...alright.”

In a blink of an eye, Kibum found himself lifted by those familiar strong arms, brought to the bathroom. “Jonghyun!”

“We are stinky, Kibum. We have to take a bath.”

He sighed but then broke into a fit of giggles at Jonghyun’s excited face. The Prince let him got back down on his feet and grabbed onto the hem of Kibum’s sleeping robe, only to be stopped by the younger boy. “W-What are you doing?” asked Kibum. Jonghyun sent him a quick innocent smile and shrugged, “Undressing you. Why?”

Kibum gasped and turned around, giving his back to the Prince. “I-I can do it myself! Thank you very much!”

He heard Jonghyun’s whine and decided to ignore it. He grabbed onto the knot and pulled it, letting his upper robe hit the ground, pooled around his legs. He could feel Jonghyun’s stare on his bare back and he shivered.

“Hurry up,” whispered Jonghyun all of sudden against his ear. Kibum gasped in surprise and felt hands on his waist. “Why areyou so shy with me? I’ve seen everything already,” teased the Prince. Kibum felt his face was burning in embarrassment and he huffed annoyingly.

“S-Stop saying embarrassing stuff like that!”

He reached towards his undergarments and slowly pulled them down, only to shriek in surprise when Jonghyun lifted him up and brought him into the bath tub filled with warm water.

“Jonghyun!”

“You take time too long. I have to bring you myself.”

And Jonghyun dived into the water as well, grinning naughtily at the glaring Kibum. “You are so mean,” mumbled Kibum while pouting his lips. Jonghyun leaned forward and pecked them. “You are so sexy.”

“Stop saying stuffs like that!” scolded Kibum with reddening face. Jonghyun laughed loudly at that. “Hey, Kibum. Do you know that when I first desired you... wait, it didn’t sound so right...”

Kibum blushed at the words and scooted further against the bath tub wood. “W-What?”

“When I first wanted you... It didn’t feel that right, too...”

“J-Just say it!” whined Kibum embarrassedly. Jonghyun sent him an apologetic grin and moved closer to the younger boy at the corner of the bath tub. “I stared at your neck. You have such a beautiful long neck.”

Kibum’s hand flew up to his neck and he bit down on his lip embarrassedly. “W-What are you talking about?”

“When you were taking a bath that time—”

“You saw me taking a bath before?!” shrieked Kibum in surprise, not to mention how red his face was. Jonghyun stopped and slapped his hand over his mouth, only to shrug it away and smiling sheepishly towards the younger boy. “Well... I’ve to admit it.”

“Y-You! How could you?! It was so e-embarrassing!!!”

“Hey, I didn’t see much! Staring at your neck was enough to bring me into full hardness,” whispered Jonghyun while he nuzzled his nose against the said body part. Kibum whimpered as he felt Jonghyun pressed his heated lips against his neck. “J-Jonghyun—”

“Mm, you smell good, Kibummie,” said he and he parted his mouth, teeth sinking down to the skin. Kibum yelped and sighed, curled fists pressing against Jonghyun’s bare chest. “J-Jonghy—”

But his word died in his throat as soon as Jonghyun sucked on the skin. He threw his head back, resting it against the wooden tub and let the beast side in Jonghyun took the full control. Jonghyun scooted in between the younger boy’s legs, one arm holding his by the waist while his other hand held onto the side of Kibum’s jaw, angling his head to the direction he wanted.

“A-Aah, Jonghyun—”

The teeth left that one particular spot and dragged themselves to the other side, occassionally pecking his bobbing adam’s apple. Kibum’s ragged breath hit his face and Jonghyun grinned at the weak response from the younger boy. He shifted closer, grunting in his throat in sync with Kibum who gasped in surprise; when their manhoods were pressed together.

“Jonghyun, nggh—”

The Prince ignored the weak whine, lips moving to the younger boy’s jaw, planting more kisses before sucking on it for real. Kibum moaned shamelessly, giving more access for the Prince to abuse his neck and Jonghyun would gladly take the advantage.

“J-Jonghyunnn—oh God!”

Jonghyun bucked his hips forward, hissing at the starting-pleasure in his abdomen. He gripped onto Kibum’s waist in a tight hold, getting aroused just from Kibum’s little scratching on his shoulder. For God’s sake, Kibum was so weak and so vulnerable and so adorable that he couldn’t even hold onto Jonghyun for holding his own balance.

The Prince ran his hands down, feeling how smooth the younger boy’s skin under his palms, before they settled down on the soft butt cheeks. He fondled with them and Kibum moaned weakly, not really expecting the Prince would do that. Jonghyun simply grinned at Kibum’s red face, the fact that it was so adorable urged him to see how the younger boy’s face when he would come.

He bucked his hips harder, hearing the mumbles of incoherent words spilling out from between Kibum’s swollen lips. “O-Oh, oh, Jong—”

Kibum could care less that at first he didn’t really like the idea of doing this, not when he was feeling so good from all of Jonghyun’s touches. He liked it though when he could feel Jonghyun running his palms all over his body; his neck, his chest, his abdomen, his thighs. Jonghyun did it all so gently that Kibum couldn’t complain at all, not that he would like to complain to every single thing that Jonghyun did.

Kibum felt his manhood twitched in excitement and he breathed against Jonghyun’s wet hair as the Prince was busy marking his already-tainted skin. “C-Close... Jong, oh God...”

He felt Jonghyun grinned against the pulse on his neck before the Prince lifted his head up and smiled at him. “Just come,” whispered Jonghyun before claiming his lips again. Jonghyun rubbed his manhood against Kibum’s in a harder movement, making the younger boy whimpered into his mouth as their tongues were tied together in another heated kiss.

With a long loud whimper into Jonghyun’s mouth, Kibum came untouched as his seed spilled all over the water. With hooded eyes, he saw Jonghyun leaving his lips and grunted, coming as well, before all of his weight was leaning against him.

Jonghyun chuckled and leaned back, wet hands coming up to caress the younger boy’s cheeks gently. “How did we end up like this?” asked him with a silly grin plastered on his face and Kibum simply grinned back at him, shrugging.

Jonghyun laughed softly before pecking him on his lips for three times. Kibum grinned at the adorable act that the Prince did and sighed contently. He loved this little Prince so much he didn’t even know what to do.

***

They were dressed and Jonghyun had gone to attend one literature class that he had skipped from for so many times. Kibum simply giggled at his disappointed face and shooed on Jonghyun away.

There was only fifteen minutes without Jonghyun and he felt lonely already. What would he do without Jonghyun though?

The sudden soft knock on the door brought Kibum back to reality. He skipped towards the door and opened it slowly, revealign the King’s guard. “Yes?”

“Kim Kibum, the King wished to see you in the throne room.” Said the guard and he left. Kibum stared and blinked his eyes. The King? Wanted to meet him? Really? Not Jonghyun?

Shrugging, Kibum simply rearranged his attire, making his self presentable before walking through the hallway towards the throne room. He skipped along the way, greeting the attendants with a wide smile on his face.

He stopped and put on his serious face though when he was arrived inf ront of the throne room. The guard nodded at him and presenting his appearance to the King inside before pushing the door open for him to enter. Kibum silently thanked him and made his way into the throne room.

He bowed deeply and kept his head down. “You wanted to see me, Your Highness?”

“Yes. Lift your head up, Kibum. Do not be afraid with me,” greeted the King with a cheery smile. Kibum did as he was told so and he saw the small smile on the King’s face. The King gestured him to sit on one of the chairs across him and Kibum was hesitated at first, but he did so when the King gave him a reassuring nod.

“So, Kibum. How do you do today?”

“I am fine, My King. It is such an honor for me to have you asking about me.”

“Such a polite boy!” said the King before he laughed. Kibum bit back a smile and played with his fingers on his lap. “Where is Jonghyun, anyway? He didn’t come with you?”

“No, Your Highness. My Prince is having his literature class at the moment, unfortunately.”

“I see... It’s good though. I need to talk to you.”

And Kibum felt how his heart suddenly thumped one beat harder. What was it?

“And what is that, Your Highness?”

The King took a deep breath and blew it out, only to stay silent for a while. The silence was so deafening that Kibum felt shiver run down his body. The King started up then.

“Jonghyun... He had grown into one amazing Prince; don’t you think so, Kibum?”

“Yes, Your Highness,” and that was when Kibum suddenly felt the insecurity hitting him. Where was this conversation leading to? Kibum felt like he knew where this would lead on...

“You are doing a good job, Kibum. You made Jonghyun into a friendly boy, caring to everyone, an honest boy, and not being a spoiled royal Prince. I made the right choice of taking you here. You are such a good friend for Jonghyun,”

Kibum mumbled an ‘I see’ softly while keeping his gaze down on his folded hands. He didn’t like this conversation.

“He is an adult already... and I think he will start seeking for adult life.”

And what did he mean...?

“I am planning something for Jonghyun and I think it’s time already. As a good friend of Jonghyun, I hope you can support him all the way, Kibum.”

“Y-Yes, Your Highness,” whispered Kibum; chest beating erratically in nervousness. He knew this.

“I’m planning something for my youngest son... and I do not wish to see something forbidden to happen in this palace,” said the King with so much force on the word that Kibum flinched.

He knew.

“I know you understand about everything that I said, Kibum.”

Kibum closed his eyes; they were getting teary from the sudden unshed tears. His body shook in fear and nervousness. The King knew. All of these time, he knew.

This was what he was afraid of. They couldn’t have this kind of relationship without anyone discover about it. People would find it unusual to see the Prince hanging around him too much, too often, too close.

That was why he didn’t want Jonghyun to love him. He couldn’t handle separation well.

“I need your answer, Kim Kibum.”Ordered the King with stern voice. Kibum gulped down his saliva; one tear rolled down his cheek before he nodded his head.

“...y-yes, Your Highness.”

“I hope you hold onto your words, Kibum. I am counting on you.”

And with that spoken, the King walked passed him, closing the door behind him with a soft bam, but the sound was loud enough to disturb the killing silence all overthe throne room. Kibum whimpered; a pain striked on his chest and another tear rolled down without his order. He felt completely crumbled.

“It’s over...”


	21. Chapter 21

Kibum cried until he fell asleep; only to wake up with Jonghyun’s face greeting him. He smiled weakly and reached forward, holding the Prince by his nape and pressed his lips on Jonghyun’s plump ones.

“Hey, I just got back,”whispered Jonghyun against his lips. Kibum stared at him questioningly and frowned. “What time is it?”

“It’s almost the dinner time, Kibum. You slept the whole time.”

“I did?” asked Kibum while rising up into sitting position. Jonghyun helped him to do so and held onto him close.

“Yeah. You must be very sleepy. Your eyes are so puffy though,” chuckled Jonghyun against Kibum’s soft hair. Kibum bit down his lip and hummed, his own arms finding their way to hold onto Jonghyun’s waist.

“The lesson was so boring, Kibum, I swear.”

Kibum chuckled at the whiny voice the Prince let out and snuggled closer; humming to let the Prince continued his words. And continue Jonghyun did. He began blabbering about how Teacher Park was complaining about his two weeks absent and then he procedeed on how heavy the new book that Teacher Park gave him earlier.

“—and then I complained back at him, telling him why would he so determined to teach me all these things. And he answered with a glare, which I didn’t really think he could really glare at me, that I should be able to know all about that if I wanted to impress another country so that their Princesses would want me.”

At the mention of that, Kibum’s body went stiff. Not that Jonghyun realized.

“—he was so disturbing that I only drewpictures on the sheets—Kibum? You sleep again?”

Kibum shook his head and cuddled closer to Jonghyun, taking a long sniff of Jonghyun’s manly scent. He didn’t know how but Jonghyun’s scent could always calm him. Jonghyun hummed in knowledge and ran his palm along Kibum’s soft black hair.

The younger boy closed his eyes, feeling the sudden urge to cry again as the conversation with the King flashed into his mind. He was tired to cry, to be honest. He had cried for hours, hoping that Jonghyun wouldn’t be back so soon and wouldn’t question him the reason why he cried. He was grateful that he fell asleep and Jonghyun only thought that he was sleepy with his swollen eyes.

Kibum was not ready to know what the King was planning for Jonghyun. Hell, he would never be ready with it. But he couldn’t do anything. He could not let Jonghyun knew abouthis earlier conversation with the King. The King had already disappointed to know that they crossed the line of being friends and became more than that. He could not let Jonghyun disappoint the King more.

Jonghyun was the Prince, the King’s son and the country’s hope.

And for Kibum to lose the Prince, it was something that he could not prevent of. Jonghyun was never his from the very beginning.

***

The gates of the palace were opened and Kibum could hear the noisy cheering for whatever it was. He blinked sleepily and hummed hoarsely, snuggling closer to his human pillow which in this case was the Prince.

Jonghyun groaned at the sudden noise and held Kibum tighter against his body, burying his face in Kibum’s neck. Their morning had been good except for today. And the cause was...?

Kibum was awake by the time he tried to listen to the loud noises outside their room. He rubbed his eyes and pried Jonghyun’s arms from around him, sitting up on the edge of the bed. He ignored Jonghyun’s whining of calling him back to lie down on the bed.

The younger boy walked towards the door while putting every pieces of his hair to the right place. He slowly opened the door, trying to eavesdrop at the seemed-like great news.

“He is back!” Kibum could hear everyone screaming in joy. Who was back?

“The Prince is back!” Who was back again? The Prince? But Jonghyun was sleeping peacefully and he was here, and not—wait.

Kibum grinned as the sudden realization hit him and he ran back to the bed. He jumped on it, shaking Jonghyun’s sleeping figure in excitement.

“Jonghyun! Wake up!”

“...no...”

“Jonghyun, hurry! You have to hear me!”

“Kibum, shut up...”

“For God’s sake, Jonghyun, wake up! Stop sleeping like a rock! You have to hear me out!” exclaimed Kibum with a wide smile on his face as he continued on shaking Jonghyun. The Prince grunted and lazily opened an eye.

“...what is it?”

“He is back, Jonghyun! He is back!”

“...who?” murmured Jonghyun while hugging the blanket close to his face. Kibum grinned at the adorable act but decided to ignore it now. He had great news to say!

“Prince! The Crown Prince is back!”

“...since when did we have a Crown Prince...”

Jonghyun remained silent while Kibum continued on shaking his body. Then he stopped when Jonghyun’s hand enclosed over his wrist. Jonghyun removed the blanket hastily and sat up so fast that Kibum fell back on his butt on the bed.

“W-Who?!Who is back?!”

Kibum bit his lip from smiling too wide and noddes his head excitedly. “The Crown Prince, Jonghyun! Crown Prince Jongwoon is back!”

And the happy expression on Jonghyun’s face was so priceless.

***

The palace had never been this cheerful. But then everyone was celebrating the comeback of the Crown Prince.

Kibum stared as Jonghyun hastily threw any clothes and quickly skipped towards the door. The younger boy laughed at Jonghyun’s fail attempt on knotting his robe and took the assignment for him to do.

“Calm down, Jonghyun! He is not going anywhere!”

“I want to meet him, Kibum!” said Jonghyun with a very wide smile. Kibum giggled at the sight and hummed. “Now, let’s go!”

And Jonghyun was too excited to realize that he was leaving Kibum behind by running so fast. Kibum laughed at the over-excited puppy-like Prince.

The throne room was so crowded. Every royal family member who was at the palace at the moment came to see the long lost Prince. Their voices were so loud, overjoyed to welcome the Prince back, but then they stopped in sync when the door to the throne room was thrown open.

Every pair of eyes wasstaring at the sight of the panting young man by the door. Then in a blink of an eye, the panting man was already stumbling forward to hug the newcomer in a tight bear hug.

“Hyungnim!!!”

And the loud laughter was echoing all over the room, making everyone smiled at the voice. Kibum trailed and stood on the door, staring at how Jonghyun was laughing happily while hugging his brother.

Once he was pulling back from the hug, he ran his eyes up and down at the older man. “You changed, hyungnim!”

“You are the one who changed the most, Jonghyun-ah! You are a man now! Not that little boy who used to hug my legs everytime!”

“Hyungnim! You just came back and you already insult me to the core? How nice of you!” said Jonghyun sarcastically with the wide smile remained on his face.

The Crown Prince—Jongwoon—grinned before laughing loudly and Jonghyun joined the laughing round. Jonghyun excitedly gripped onto his brother’s arm, shaking it like a child while asking so many questions. The King laughed, sitting at the throne and Kibum unconsciously took a step back. He was not ready yet to meet the King this fast.

Prince Jongwoon then walked towards where he put down his big brown pouch and pulled some new things that he got from travelling around. He showed to every single person in the room and they all awed in unison. Jonghyun grinned, asking another question and it made the Crown Prince laughed.

Then when Jonghyun felt he was so tired from being an over-excited kid, he sighed and stared at the colorful things inside his brother’s pouch. The Crown Prince talked and everyone listened to him.

“I have been travelling all around the world. It took my time, and also I was so far away from my father and my dear brother here,” said he while ruffling Jonghyun’s hair, “but now I am back and I am going to tell you that I am going to stay here. I am ready to be the next King, like what you have told me a few years ago before I left, Father.”

The King smiled and laughed proudly. Then he continued, “I learned a lot of things when I was travelling. I learned about the people, not only our people but also from other countries’ people. They were very different from our people and thanksto that, I now know how to treat them properly and lead this country.”

The royal family was staring at him with admiration as he said his speech, not to mention Jonghyun and the King. Jonghyun had these shining eyes while he stared at his older brother, and Kibum simply smiled at the cute sight.

They clapped their hands, nodding their head in agreement and the King could never be more proud than this. The Crown Prince was smiling, mumbling the continuous ‘thank you’ to everyone surrounding him, until he stopped when he caught the sight on the door. A warm smile curved on his lips.

“Hey, what are you doing out there?” asked he and Kibum turned around to see whether someone else was coming. But then he saw no one. Then...?

“M-Me?” murmured Kibum and the Crown Prince nodded his head with a smile. Kibum bit his lip and looked around hesitantly. Prince Jongwoon chuckled and spread his arms open.

“Come here.”

Kibum smiled and slowly took steps forward, enveloped by the Crown Prince’s arms around him. “Welcome back home, Prince Jongwoon. We all miss you so much.”

The oldest Prince laughed and hummed. “I know. I missed you all too.”

When Kibum took a step back from the friendly hug, he caught the sight of the King staring at him with unreadable eyes. Kibum bit down his lip and stepped back, wanting to get away from the stare.

But then when he felt Jonghyun grabbed him by his shoulder and squeezed him in a conforting manner, his nervousness lessened a bit. He sent a quick smile to Jonghyun and the young Prince simply grinned back. They heard the Crown Prince talked a few more, erupting rounds of laughter from the royal family. The King stayed silent though and it built fear in Kibum.

The sounds of laughter died when the King cleared his throat, showing everyone that he was going to talk. Kibum gripped onto the hem of his robe and stared. This was happening.

“Since Prince Jongwoon is here with us, I’m going to announce this great news.”

Kibum felt his blood stopped rushing and bit down his lip, body went cold.

“What is it, Father?” asked the Princes.

The King smiled, opening his mouth to continue his sentence while keeping his eyes locked on Kibum, as if saying ‘I warned you’.

“I’m going to tell you that I arrange a marriage for Prince Jonghyun with Princess Yoo from north kingdom next month.”

And that was when Kibum’s heart practically stopped beating.


	22. Chapter 22

Everyone stopped breathing at the very moment. Jonghyun’s body went rigid and Kibum felt like fainting.

So this was his plan.

He warned Kibum. Then he was going to marry Jonghyun to one pretty Princess out there. Their kingdoms could be one, and it could make them stronger. Also not to mention, the Princess could give Jonghyun an heir, two, three. And then they would be happy. One happy family... while Kibum did not have even one criteria.

Just by thinking about it, his heart clenched.

“W-What do you mean with marriage?!” asked Jonghyun with a shock voice. The King hummed and answered, “Your marriage, of course. You are old enough to start your own family, Jonghyun. I’m sure you are aware of that fact.”

“B-But this is still too early! I’m still a kid, Father!”

“You are no more a kid, Jonghyun. You are my son and I know you.”

“Father!!”

Kibum took a step back to avoid this conversation. But then Jonghyun grabbed one of his trembling hands, gripping it tightly that it hurt and whispered a soft ‘Stay’.

He tried to pull his hand away but Jonghyun only tightened his grip. The Crown Prince stepped forward with a concerned look on his face. “I don’t think this is the right time to talk about this, Father.”

“What do you mean? You are home now and I want to talk about this with you as well, Jongwoon.”

“That is what I’m saying, Father. I just got back and everyone is happy. Don’t you think we still have a long time to go to talk about this? Let’s just enjoy this moment and I promise that we can talk about this later. Just not now, Father.”

The King sighed and nodded his head in defeat. “If you say so, Jongwoon.”

The Crown Prince smiled and sent a look to his brother. He mouthed a “Go” before talking with the King, trying to distract him while Jonghyun pulled Kibum along with him, escaping from the throne room.

The walk back to the room was predictable. No one dared to talk and Kibum didn’t find any word to say. Jonghyun kept his mouth shut as well and only tightened his hold around the younger boy’s hand.

Jonghyun closed the door behind him after they entered the room and in a blink of an eye, he had Kibum pressed tight in his embrace. Soft breathing hit Kibum’s side of neck as he could feel how Jonghyun would tighten his hug in each second.

“I’m sorry,” murmured Jonghyun after a while, breaking the icy silence. Kibum forced a smile even though he knew Jonghyun could not see it and shook his head.

“Nothing you have to be sorry about.”

“But—”

“It was nothing, Jonghyun. You don’t have to worry about anything, okay? None of this is your fault.”

Jonghyun’s mouth went silent and he buried his face on Kibum’s neck. The younger boy hugged the Prince back, enveloping him by wrapping his arms around his neck. His heart clenched at the image of Jonghyun with someone else, having a happy family while he could only watch from faraway.

“I love you, Kibum. You know that already.”

Kibum sighed and nodded his head, unable to hold one single tear that managed to escape out from his eye. One palm flew up to cover his mouth, not wanting to let Jonghyun hear his weak sobbing sound.

“...I love you, too, Jonghyun, and you also know that...”

***

It was that one night after one week of the Crown Prince arrival. Kibum found himself standing in the center of the huge throne room again, staring at one intimidating man up there.

“You know why I announced that, don’t you, Kibum?”

Nodding, Kibum let his gaze fell on the cement ground. “...yes.”

“And what are you going to do about that? I’m telling you that it will happen for real. You cannot prevent it.”

Fists gripped tightly, Kibum fought the urge to cry and he stayed silent. He could only shake his head and bowed his head down.

“I do not wish to stay mad at you, Kibum. You are such a good boy and a good friend to Jonghyun. I cannot stay mad at you. There is only a bit disappointment that both of you two caused.”

Kibum held no energy. One drop of tears fell, soon followed by the next. The King stood up from the throne chair, walking straight towards where Kibum stood. He stopped; they stood so close that Kibum felt his heart thumped so fast against his ribcage.

“I will spare you from any punishment. I will only say this once and you better hear it clearly.”

And as the King spoke, Kibum’s eyes widened in shock, body shivering from fear and disappointment. He watched as the King spoke, mouth opening while words spilling out from between his lips, the sentence heard like mute to him. The wind blew past them, harshly pushing his silky hair into one messy locks and it also made the King’s order echoed all over the throne room.

“Do you get it, Kibum?”

“...yes, My King.”

With one single gentle pat on his head, Kibum felt the King walked away from him, and he soon being left alone again.

***

“Hey, Kibum. Where were you just now?” asked Jonghyun with that handsome smile on his face. Kibum smiled back at him, entering the room and closed the door behind his back.

“Just taking a quick walk. The wind was so cold...”

“Come here,” said Jonghyun while parting his arms and legs on the bed. Kibum hastily got there and let himself being trapped inside Jonghyun’s strong hold. He pressed his face on Jonghyun’s shoulder, eyes closing in content but heart clenching in an incredible pain.

“You are so small, Kibummie,” spoke Jonghyun and everyone could guess that he was smiling. And it hurt Kibum to no end.

“Mm? Why do you say that?” asked Kibum, forcing his voice to sound as cheerful as possible, but his eyes were closed to prevent any tears out. Jonghyun shuffled and brought him closer, sighing in content and softly shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess... I like having you in my arms like this.”

And it was really hurt.

Kibum smiled although his tears were threatening to spill out. He hummed as an answer and cuddled close to Jonghyun’s chest, his own arms tightening around Jonghyun’s torso. Loving a Prince was really a bad idea. It was like hurting yourself when you were already knew that it would happen.

He opened his eyes, staring at Jonghyun’s blue shirt robe and bit his lip. God, he loved this man.

“Hey, Jonghyun?”

“Hmm?”

“I... I want to do something. Can I?” asked Kibum, head tilting up to stare at the Prince. Jonghyun looked down to meet Kibum’s gaze and smiled, urging him to continue. Kibum slowly rose himself a bit and pressed a soft kiss on Jonghyun’s lips. The Prince grinned at the cute attempt from the younger boy and nuzzled their nose together.

“Silly, Kibum. You don’t have to ask or anything if you want to do that.”

Kibum forced a smile and leaned in for another kiss. This time, Jonghyun complied with it and quickly took over the control. The younger boy closed his eyes and dropped his hands onto Jonghyun’s legs, rubbing on them. Jonghyun hummed and pressed closer, making Kibum’s hands fell onto his crotch and the younger boy took the advantage to grip onto the semi-hardening length.

“Kibum—”

The younger boy ignored his voice, quickly rubbing him from outside his undergarments and Jonghyun groaned. He stared at the younger boy in his arms with eyes full of lust, asking him whether this was really what he wanted. Kibum stared back with so much confident before Jonghyun aggressively locked their lips together.

Feeling the urge to have their skin pressed together, both of them quickly disposed their clothing away. Kibum gasped for air, feeling the need to breathe while Jonghyun continued to run his tongue across his shoulder. He shuddered, arms tightening around Jonghyun’s neck and gently pulled his hair.

He closed his eyes when Jonghyun’s fingers were teasing him on his entrance, pushing his hips down to swallow them into him. Jonghyun murmured a ‘slow down’ while pressing his lips against Kibum’s sweaty neck. The younger boy shook his head and said, “More...”

Jonghyun obliged to his request and pressed in another finger, scissoring him wide and Kibum whimpered in need. His breathing hit Jonghyun on his collarbone and the Prince smiled at how the boy could be this cute even though they were in the middle of sexual action like this.

Kibum whispered how he was ready and he lifted his hips up, fingers clutching onto the Prince’s shoulder to steady his balance. Jonghyun held him on his hips, carefully aligning his length to Kibum’s prepared entrance. The head of his length slipped in and Kibum hissed. He should have let Jonghyun prepared him a bit more.

Feline eyes closed, one tear slipped out from Kibum’s left eye and it didn’t go unnoticed by Jonghyun. He stopped entering that tight heat place, palms cradling the younger boy by his chubby cheeks, murmuring the concerned words. Kibum shook his head and forced a smile, whispering that he cried just because a slight pain, while in reality, he cried because of the huge pain in his chest.

Jonghyun pressed a kiss on the spot between his protuding collarbones, hips snapping in a trial move. Kibum moaned, fingers clutching in between Jonghyun’s hair and it made the Prince moved a bit harder. Whimpers leaving the swollen lips, and Kibum felt like crying.

He moved his hips to meet with Jonghyun’s stable thrusts, head throwing back as the pleasure was starting to hit him. The Prince nuzzled his nose to the exposed neck, lips peppering kisses along the skin. His hips snapped upwards faster, eliciting a high pitched sound from Kibum.

Kibum breathed against Jonghyun’s lips, hooded eyes trying to lock the stare on Jonghyun’s. He tilted his head aside, pressing a barely-touched kiss onto Jonghyun’s lips while his eyes closed. Jonghyun’s hold around him tightened before he replied the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth. Kibum whimpered, fingers leaving scratches all over the Prince’s nape and back.

“I love you. Jonghyun, I love you.”

The Prince smiled, nodding his head while trying to lock their lips together once more. The snapping of their hips faltered, lips being the busy ones at the moment. Kibum ignored the stinging pain in his chest as the King’s sentence was repeating in his mind. His closed eyes squeezed tighter and he pressed his lips more against Jonghyun. More closely, more closer, he needed them more closer.

“Kibum, you okay?” asked Jonghyun, thumb wiping the sudden tear. Kibum nodded his head, smiling through his sweaty and teary face. “C-Close, Jong... I’m almost there...” He whispered. Jonghyun nodded and went back to thrust into him; too immersed with the task to pleasure his lover and failed to notice the continuous streaking tears.

Kibum came untouched, Jonghyun’s name leaving his perfectly swollen lips, back arching and head thrown back. Jonghyun growled, burying his length unbelievably deeper into him with a few more thrusts before finally reaching hiw own end by spilling into him.

The younger boy breathed heavily, chest rising up and down to catch the forgotten air as he stared down at Jonghyun who was leaning tiredly against his chest. He hugged the Prince close, face buried on the sweaty neck as he felt Jonghyun startled by his sudden embrace.

“Kibum?”

“Mm?Nothing.Just tired.”

“Should we sleep?” asked Jonghyun and Kibum closed his eyes. The words were hurting him. Because they wouldn’t be able to do that anymore after this.

“Y-Yeah...”

Jonghyun slowly pulled himself out, arms enveloping the younger boy in a tight embrace as they lied down on the bed. Jonghyun sighed and smiled, pressing a kiss on the crown of Kibum’s head.

“Sleep well, Kibummie,” whispered Jonghyun tiredly and Kibum nodded against his chest, fingers curling on the tanned skin. He heard the stable sounds of Jonghyun’s heartbeats, lips smiling at the calming sounds. When he felt that Jonghyun’s breathing evened out, he lifted his head, staring at the almost-sleeping Jonghyun through his blurred eyes.

“Jong?”

“Mm?” came the sleepy reply. Kibum smiled and closed his eyes, realizing that one tear managed to slip out before continuing, “Am I pretty?”

Jonghyun chuckled despite his closed eyes and hummed. “Of course.The prettiest.”

Kibum clamped one palm over his mouth to prevent any sob from escaping and smiled through his tears. “Really?”

“Mmh. My Kibum is the prettiest, the most beautiful person all over the world. You should have known that already.”

He cried and was unable to reply. Some droplets of his tears landed onto Jonghyun’s bare chest and the Prince was too sleepy to realize it. Kibum hummed and then wiped the tears, which was such a fail attempt since they kept on spilling out from his eyes.

“Hey, Jonghyun?” called he once again. Jonghyun pouted as he was about to sleep but he still answered the call. Kibum managed to chuckle at the cute pout decorating the Prince’s face.

“You know that... I love you, right?”

“Yes. I know it very well, Kibum... I love you, too. So much, you can’t even imagine...”

“But I want to tell you again. I love you when I stared into your eyes that first time. I love you because you are so perfectly handsome. I love you when you smile and laugh, you look cute. I love you even though sometimes you could be silly but then you could come up with some brilliant ideas. I love you when you sing because your voice makes my heart flutters. I love you... because you are Jonghyun. And no one else...”

By the time he finished, Jonghyun had already fallen asleep. Kibum cried, curled up beside him with both hands clutching onto him dearly.

“I love you, and I’m so sorry for that.”

Then Kibum got up, putting back his clothes and in a blink of an eye, he closed the door behind him with a soft sound. He whispered another soft ‘I love you’ and then he was gone, along with the piercing night wind.

***

“I will spare you from any punishment. I will only say this once and you better hear it clearly.”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to send you back to where your mother is staying. You can’t be back here. Do not think you could run away from this, Kibum. I do not wish to punish you worser than this. I do love you, Kibum. You are one of those that I love, but I can’t let you be with Jonghyun. This is not right.”

Choked sobs were echoing all over the throne room and then he continued. “You will be leaving by the midnight and there will be someone waiting for you at the front gate. I hope you won’t tell Jonghyun about this. This is a secret between the two of us.”

Kibum nodded.

“Do you get it, Kibum?”

“...yes, My King.”

With the last pat on his head, the King whispered guiltily, “I’m so sorry, Kibum. Please be happy.”


	23. Chapter 23

Morning had become one of the moment that Jonghyun favored the most. When he woke up, he could stare to his dear’s pretty face, hugging him close, whispering sweet nothing into his sensitive ear, and then kissed him breathlessly.

But then there was something weird this morning.

Jonghyun woke up from the blinding sunrise entering his room, and not from the adorable soft shaking on his body. He groaned, rolling over while his hands trying to reach this certain someone closer. But he failed to find him.

That was when Jonghyun’s eyes snapped open. He blinked the drowsiness away, staring through his still-blurry eyes on the empty spot beside him on the bed.

Where is him?

Jonghyun rose up, the blanket sliding down and pooled around his hips. His gaze ran from one corner to the others, mind trying to think from any possibilities about his dear’s wherebeing.

“’Bum?”

Of course there was no answer. This person was not here. No longer here.

Confused, Jonghyun slid down from the bed and collected his already folded robe on the edge of the bed. Without really thinking about it, he put them back on his body and walked towards the bathroom. “Kibum?You there?”

But he couldn’t hear any sound of water running. Slowly, he pushed the door, revealing the empty bathroom. Jonghyun sighed in confusion and then decided to clean himself for a while. Maybe Kibum went to the kitchen. But he was wrong.

The bath went too comfortable for Jonghyun to realize that his dear still was not coming back. He had his new robe on his body, hair styled so handsomely, but his mind was wondering about Kibum.

“Kibummie? Hey?”

He stood by the corner of his room, watching how the curtain of his window was moving from the blowing wind. He could see how empty his room was. And that was when he realized that something was off.

“Kim Kibum, this is not funny so come out now,” said Jonghyun with a weird smile plastered on his lips. He felt his heart dropped down when his question was greeted with nothing but silence.

“Kibum! I said come out now!”

Still no answer, Jonghyun pushed past the door and ran out from his room. He stopped by the balcony where he could see the garden, but then Kibum was also not there. Jonghyun ran down to the kitchen, getting the bowing from the cooks, asking him why the Prince wouldcome to such place. He ignored their question, but then threw them his own question.

“Did Kibum come here?”

When the cooks were shaking their head, Jonghyun ran out from the kitchen, getting confused looks from them. Then he ran out to the garden, pushing everyone in his way and stopped breathlessly. He grabbed one gardener passing him, asking whether he saw Kibum but with one terrified look on his face, the gardener shook his head to the Prince’s question.

Jonghyun ran away, pushing every door in the palace only to be greeted with no Kibum. No Kibum.

He knocked on the door to his brother’s room, asking Kibum to him through his short gasps and the Crown Prince stared at him in confuse while shaking his head. Jonghyun shook his head, not wanting to believe this one conclusion that started to form in his head.

He ran, ignoring his brother’s calls and continued his searching through every door.

Kibum is here. He must be in one certain room. He wouldn’t go that far. I know that he is still here. He wouldn’t be that cruel to leave because he has no right to leave. Kibum is—

“Jonghyun.”

He stopped his attempt of unlocking one more door when he heard that booming voice behind him. Jonghyun turned around and saw the King, with his running brother behind him.

“Jonghyun, what happened?” asked Prince Jongwoon through his breathless gasps. Jonghyun stared, lips parting to form any word but he didn’t find anything to say.

“Jonghyun?” called his brother again. He stepped closer towards the frozen Jonghyun, hands grabbing his shoulder and shook his a bit. “What hap—”

“Kibum.”Mumbled Jonghyun weakly, eyes staring blankly.

“What’s wrong with Kibum?”

“He is not here. Kibum is not here.” Jonghyun whispered in pain as the realization was slowly hitting him right on his head.

“What do you mean with Kibum is not here? Where is he?” asked the Crown Prince and Jonghyun wanted to scream, to yell about how much he also wanted to know the answer.

But then before he could do that, the King answered it for him.

“He left.”

The hands on his shoulder dropped as Jonghyun took a step forward. “Huh?” He was stupid. He was a bit slow. Jonghyun knew that fact. But he felt like he didn’t understand what his father just said.

“You heard me. He left.”

“W-What do you mean l-left?” whispered Jonghyun, feeling his strenght leaving him bit by bit. The King avoided his stare and sighed. “Kim Kibum left. He is no longer here.”

“A-And why would he left?!”

“I ordered him to leave.”

“AND WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM TO LEAVE?!”

Jonghyun lunged towards his father but then he was stopped by his brother. “Jonghyun!”

“I told him to go. Far away from here.”

“WHY DID YOU TELL HIM TO GO?! WHAT DID HE DO?! HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!!”

“Do not talk to me like that! I’m your father!”

Jonghyun felt his heart thumped, so fast, so hard that it hurt him. He could hear how his blood rushed so fast, how his rage was blinding him.

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! WHAT DID KIBUM DO TO YOU—”

“YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO SPELL THIS CRIME THAT YOU TWO HAD, JONGHYUN!”

And Jonghyun felt his body went weak. So, that was the reason. “H-How—”

“Do you think I would not know what you did behind my back, Jonghyun? Do you think you can deceive me?!”

Jonghyun’s trembled hands gripped onto his brother’s which were holding him from lunging towards the King. The Crown Prince stared at his father in confusion and shock, not believing that his father would do something like that behind them.

“Father, what is—”

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL HIM TO GO!!!” Jonghyun screamed, cutting his brother off. The King stepped forward and sent a hard hit onto the young Prince’s face, sending Jonghyun’s head roughly tilted aside. His eyes stared blankly at the ground, tears filling his lids as he felt the painless hit on his face.

“I’m the King of this country and I’m still your father. Respect me, you brat.”

“Father!” scolded the Crown Prince in surprise. He quickly stood in front of his younger brother, shielding him from any danger his father might did. The King glared at both of his sons, “Move away, Jongwoon! I have to teach this brat a lesson!”

“No, Father. Fight wouldn’t end anything. Can’t we just sit and talk everything?”

The King huffed angrily and turned on his heels, walking away. “I will give you time to think, Jonghyun. I’m on my way of discussing your marriage with Princess Yoo.”

And then he left, leaving Jonghyun still shocked on his spot.

***

“Jonghyun! Are you okay?”

Jonghyun simply ignored the question and stared, face stoic as a stone. His brother brought him to his room after the King left and he sat down on the chair.

“Jonghyun, answer me. Stop making me worried.”

The young Prince shook his head, teeth sinking down to his lower lip. He slowly lifted his head and murmured the weak, “Hyungnim.”

“Jonghyun, tell me. Please tell me everything.”

He brought his palms up and rubbed his face harshly with them, only to be stopped by the older man. Jonghyun shook his head, his trembling grew worser in each second. “Kibum... How could he leave...”

“Jonghyun, what did Father say about Kibum? What kind of crime?” asked the brother concernedly. A tear rolled down to the young Prince’s cheek, soon followed by other drops. He sobbed and then he broke down, fists clenched tightly as if it could lessen the pain in his heart.

“Everything was so fine... We were so happy... I never thought this would happen... If only I could be more careful...”

“Jonghyun!!What happened?!”

Jonghyun ignored his questions and continued on his rambling. “But how could Father do that, hyungnim? Kibum did nothing wrong. If there was someone to be guilty, it was me. I know now why Kibum refused to realize it at first...”

“Jonghyun? What are you walking about? I don’t und—”

“If only... I hear what Kibum told me at that time, this would never happen. Kibum warned me before. He told me not to do that. But I ignored him. I still confronted my feeling to him...”

“Jonghyun-ah...” and the Crown Prince realized the ‘crime’. He watched as the endless rolls of the tears streaming down his younger brother’s face. He hesitantly reached his hand out, pulling his brother into his arms and let him cried against his shoulder.

“What should I do, hyungnim? I can’t without Kibum. I can’t live without him!”

“Shh, Jonghyun. Stop talking...”

“I can’t... I want Kibum. I only want Kibum! Hyungnim, what should I do?!”

The Crown Prince went speechless and sighed, hands rubbing his brother’s back up and down. “Calm down, Jonghyun...”

“I want Kibum. I want Kibum. I need Kibum. Hyungnim, Kibum is so cruel... He left without telling me about it. I could have held him here, begging to Father to let him stay here even I have to get on my knees...”

Loud sobs were filling the room as Jonghyun continued to cry. “Kibum, where are you...? Why did you go?”

The Crown Prince’s heart clenched at the sight of his borther crying like this. Jonghyun was a crybaby since he was so little but he never cried too much. He would only spill some of his tears and then he would be back to that grinning boy. Seeing Jonghyun crying his heart out like this made him felt the same pain.

“I... I’ll try to talk to Father, okay? Just... stop crying, Jonghyun-ah.”

“Hyungnim... Kibum... I... Kibum, he—” His words died when his sobs turned into loud hiccups. The older man smiled sadly at him and wiped all the remaining tears from his face. He cradled his brother’s cheeks in his hands and stared into his teary eyes.

“Jonghyun, listen to me.”

The crying Prince lifted his gaze and tried to stare at the other through his blurry eyes. The Crown Prince smiled and patted his head softly.

“You are my brother, Jonghyun. You are this country’s Prince. You are Jonghyun, the boy who always smiles even though you fell down on your run. You are my brother that I love so much. Sometimes things don’t go as we want to... but I know you. I know you are stronger than this. So, Jonghyun... promise me. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid.”

Jonghyun shook his head; lips trembled as the urge to cry came again. He clutched onto the older boy’s shirt robe, sobbing like a child. Prince Jongwoon sighed and forced a smile on his face.

“I... I will take care of this so promise me you would not try to do anything stupid. Do you hear me, Jonghyun? Okay?”

Jonghyun nodded his head, eyes stinging as the tears were still making their way down his cheeks. The older Prince hugged him and patted him on his back.

“I will take care of everything. I will make sure you are happy, Jonghyun...”

Jonghyun could only nod his head and cried more. His cries eventually died down after a while and he called for his brother. Prince Jongwoon hummed at his call and Jonghyun murmured, “I love Kibum...”


	24. Chapter 24

A week, two weeks, a month. Jonghyun had been lifeless, soulless and he refused to go out from his room. The whole palace went frantic with the young Prince’s tantrum. Some even questioned where the hell the Prince’s little slave’s went. They questioned about the once cheerful young Prince’s act.

The King was so mad with his act and tantrum. He sighed and pinched on the bridge of his nose, thinking about so many problems he had right at the moment. The royal ceremony to give the title to the Crown Prince was in two days. And here his youngest son was throwing a tantrum like a little kid.

The Crown Prince was so worried about his younger brother’s condition. Never had he thought that with Kibum’s absence, Jonghyun would become like this. He enteredhis room for everyday, confronting him to eat even thought it was only a small bite. Jonghyun refused at the beginning but in the end he did as his brother told to.

He cried for the whole first week after Kibum left. Prince Jongwoon sighed while hearing for his cries from the outside of his room.

The whole preparation for the ceremony of the soon-to-be King was completed. Jonghyun forced himself to smile and congratulated his brother with all smiles. He couldn’t stay in his sorrow on his brother’s happy day.

The now-former King was so proud with his oldest son, while laughing so happily with all the ministers. Jonghyun stayed still on his seat, smiling awkwardly to everyone that talked to him. But then, the new King made a surprise with the sudden appearance of a beautiful Princess from the Jung Kingdom from the east country.

He announced that they fell in love when he was still in his travelling and he stayed at the east country for a very long time. He added that he wanted to tell everyone that he was going to marry the beautiful Princess soon. The whole country was so happy and congratulated the new King.

Jonghyun stared at his brother’s figure up there with his soon-to-be Queen. He smiled, sharing the happiness with his brother. His father laughed proudly with his choice, completely amused with this new King’s act but accepted it nonetheless.

His older brother was smart. Everyone loved him. And he was going to marry someone that he loved so dearly.

What about Jonghyun?

Should he give up? Kibum was nowhere to be found and he cruelly left him without giving any sign.

Should he stop?

***

“Jonghyun,”

The only remaining Prince turned his head from the night sky, one arm leaning against the balcony. He smiled to his older brother and he soon joined him staring to the sky.

“Hyungnim, congratulation.”

The new King chuckled and murmured a ‘thanks’ to him. Jonghyun grinned and then he stayed silent the whole two minutes, before finally the older man started again.

“Why don’t you join the party downstairs?”

“...not in the mood.”

“Until when will you act like this, Jonghyun-ah?” asked the older man with concern in his voice. Jonghyun smiled forcefully and shrugged. “I don’t know.”

The new King sighed and looked around; making sure that no one was around. He scooted closer and pulled Jonghyun to look at him. The young Prince was taken aback at the sudden movement from the older man but then he blinked curiously.

“Hyungnim?”

“Jonghyun, I know this sounds crazy but this is your only chance. The party will be held theree days straight from today. I don’t think anyone would find that you are missing, not even Father, so you only have three days to do this.”

“W-Wait, hyungnim. What do you mean?”

“I’m talking about you going outside of the palace, Jonghyun. You can do it, right? You have done it before, right? I know you.”

Jonghyun stared and stared. He was surprised by the sudden idea of the older boy and he could only blink.

“W-Why?”

“‘Why?’To find Kibum, of course!”

At the mention of that name, Jonghyun’s attention flicked up. “What are you... talking about?”

“Don’t you want to find Kibum? To bring him back?”

“Y-Yes, but... how... hyungnim?”

“I have been thinking for the past weeks for the way to bring Kibum back. I have it all in my mind. The only thing you have to do is to find Kibum and bring him back here. Tell him that it is my order as the new King if he refuses to.”

Jonghyun stared at him before his lips slowly formed into a weak smile. “Hyungnim, you are the best brother ever.”

“Remember, you only have three days and you better be back before the party’s over. Okay?”

Jonghyun’s heart was beating so fast that he thought it was going to jump out from his chest. His whole body trembled in excitement and also nervousness. His brother was smart, he knew it before. But he never knew that he would be this smart. So genius.

Kibum... he had the chance to find him now, all thanks to his brother, or should he say the new King of the country. He loved his brother a lot more now.

“Yes, but how do I find where he is right now? I don’t know, I mean... he didn’t even give me a sign or so whatever before...”

“Think carefully, Jonghyun. He has been living here for almost his whole life, means he knows so little about the outside of this palace. Where do you think he stays right now? The only places that he recognize?”

Jonghyun frowned and sighed. Surely Kibum lived almost his whole life in the palace that means he had never gone out from the palace itself. The King was never letting him out to prevent him to run away, even though he doubted Kibum would run away from him. That boy was not stupid, he knew what he did. The only time Kibum went out from the palace was the time when Jonghyun found that quick path to the town... Wait.

“...that’s right. How could I never think about that place before...”

“Jonghyun? What is right?” asked the older man to him while staring at his shocked face.

“I know where he is.”

“Really? How come? Are you sure?”

“Hyungnim, you said that he had never gone out form the palace that much, right? Well, I took him out before, but promise me you won’t tell anyone about this or I’m going to be in trouble, and yes, I took him to the town. But I don’t think he will stay at the big town, Father must be smart enough not to tell him stay in the town where we can find him easily.”

The new King groaned and sighed. “Stop talking in circle and just tell me where the hell he is.”

With a wide smile, Jonghyun grabbed onto his brother’s shoulder, shaking it a bit excitedly. “He is so far away from here. I know it.”

“Means?”

“Father won’t be that cruel to let him live alone, he still has heart sometimes. He is staying with his mother right now.”

***

“The soup is boiling, dear.”

“O-Oh, I’m sorry about that...”

The old woman sighed and stopped washing the plates. “Bummie, you should rest.”

“No, Mommy, I’m fine.” Said him and forced a smile, before continuing to stir the soup in the pot. His mother sighed and shook her head, not able to do anything to help her son.

Once Kibum left the palace, he was given a slim horse, with a slight guard from the King’s man. He arrived at the once familiar area, and the man wished him a good luck. Kibum simply knocked on the door of one certain house, staring up at the dark night sky while waiting for the door to open.

The door opened and Kibum greeted his mother with a weak, “Hi, Mommy,” before he stumbled forward to hug her; trembled lower lip trapped between his teeth. He cried a lot, with lots of questions from his mother but he was not able to answer to them at that time. All he could do was crying his heart out, not leaving any single tear in his eyes.

He told everything to her, and at the time he finished his story, he found his mother cried together with him and they embraced each other. He gave up, because really, what could he do?

“Mommy, should I slice the meat smaller?”

“No, no, it’s nice already. Just make sure you don’t cut yourself, Bummie.”

“Yes, Mommy.”

Kibum dedicated his life to fill in the long lost time with his mother. They hadn’t been able to spend their time for years, so he had to make it up now. He would cuddle her every night, hugged her every morning. His mother smiled and laughed with all of his acts, but she knew that her son was just acting to forget everything that bugged his mind.

“Ah, Bummie?”

“Mm?”

“Could you help me with the flowers at the back? They are so dry and I think they need water. Could you, sweetheart?”

“Okay.”

This was what he wanted to. He wanted his Mommy, spending his entire life with her, having each other. They could go to sleep together, embracing each other, then they would woke up, preparing their simple breakfast, washing the dishes and the clothes, and then they could go shopping to the small market a few meters from their small house. They would cook lunch together, selling the handicrafts that his mother made for living, and then went back home to prepare dinner and their day was over. They would repeat it the next day, up until their heart’s content.

But, what was this empty feeling?

Kibum stopped watering the flowers for a while, hands becoming weak from the sudden clenching in his chest. He pouted, he promised himself to stop crying. He didn’t want to be a weak person.

This was his new life. The life that he craved before. He got his freedom back, he got his mother back... but he had no Jonghyun.

“Kibum, get yourself together,” he murmured lowly, lips forming a forced smile before continuing to water the plants. The sky was so beautiful at the moment, and Kibum stared at the dusk sky. He needed to do this faster; the flowers were so dry, his Mommy was right.

He watered them while trying to enjoy his life. This was his life now. His life.

“Kibum, are you done? The dinner’s almost ready,” said the voice from the inside of the house. Kibum said back a ‘coming’ before putting the bucket of water aside.

Yes, he had his Mommy and he had his freedom and a beautiful life now. Nothing to worry about.

***

Travelling by himself was so lonely, thought Jonghyun. He was used of having Kibum in his arms; he could kiss his cheek, or holding his hand, having him close to him.

The night was so dark that day, Jonghyun was sure that it was midnight already. He was just hoping that his brother had a brilliant plan, or he was going to beat him up later.

He jumped down from his dearest horse, tying the rope to the nearest pole. Jonghyun tried to remember which house it was before and he prayed that he got the right one. His fist was lifted up, ready to knock on the door but he stopped in the midway. He was nervous.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Jonghyun sighed before knocking on the door. Now or never.

The light knocking on the door was even sounded a bit loud due to the silent night. The respond to his knocking took a bit long since he was sure everyone was sleeping already. He heard the soft ‘yes’ before the door was opened.

The person who opened the door seemed to be surprised with his sudden appearance and Jonghyun grinned nervously.

He got the right house.

“...prince Jonghyun...?”

“Good night, ma’am. I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep but... is Kibum here?”

She looked troubled and she ran his eyes here and there, before finally she nodded hesitantly, “Yes, he is, but...”

“Is he awake?”

“N-No, he is sleeping right now... But, Prince Jonghyun, what are you doing here?”

Jonghyun smiled. “To bring Kibum back.”

***

Kibum was sure that he had hugged his Mommy so tight. But then the warmth was gone and he was greeted with the plain surface of the white blanket. Where did Mommy go?

“...mommy?”

Kibum got no answer though. He simply got up and rubbed his sleepy eyes slowly. He heard his mother’s voice from the front room but whom was Mommy talking to?

“I know this is still in the midnight but I really have the limited time...”

Kibum knew that voice. But he couldn’t place where he heard it before. Mommy was talking to someone.

“I don’t understand? I mean, I still don’t get what you are doing here.”

Mommy? Her voice was laced with confusion and curiosity.

“...this is the only chance that I have. I snuck out and I came here. Please, can I meet him?”

“I’m afraid you have to wait till the morning. He is still sleeping and I don’t want to wake my child up.”

“I... Alright. I can wait.”

“But I don’t think he would want to talk to you.”

Kibum covered his mouth right before his gasp could be heard. He knew that voice. He knew that person. He knew that face.

‘What is Jonghyun doing here?! Is he going to punish me? Does the King tell him to come here? To kill me?!’

The sudden urge to cry came again and Kibum found himself hiding behind the thin wall between the front room and the kitchen. He sank down to his knees, unable to support himself as weak sobs were escaping his mouth.

What was Jonghyun doing here?

Jonghyun was here. Jonghyun was here. Jonghyun was here and it was real. It was not a dream.

Kibum had been dreaming of the same scene continuously, dreaming about Jonghyun being the Prince charming as he was, coming here to bring him back to the palace and they would live happily ever after.

But then when Kibum opened his eyes, he realized that everything was just a dream. No Jonghyun, no Jonghyun, and just simply no Jonghyun to come to rescue him from this miserable dreams.

“Kibummie?” said the voice that he loved the most.

His teary eyes widened as another tear scrolled down his cheek. He slowly and hesitantly lifted his head, and he was greeted with that pair of brown puppy eyes.

“...j-jonghyun...?”


	25. Chapter 25

“Kibummie, oh God, I find you,” Jonghyun said in this desperate voice and he knelt down to scoop the crying boy into his arms. Kibum whimpered and scooted further against the wall, avoiding any touch from Jonghyun.

The Prince was so confused with his act. Why did Kibum avoid him?

“Prince, I think you have to wait at the front. Please.”

Jonghyun looked up at the boy’s mother and he glanced at the still crying Kibum, before a sigh left his lips. He nodded and got up, walking away but not before stealing another glance of Kibum.

“Bummie, don’t cry, shh,”

“M-Mommy, why... H-How—”

“I don’t know, too, sweetheart. Stop crying first, okay?”

Kibum hiccuped, trying to calm himself before slowly his sobbing sounds subsided into little sniffles. He hugged her tighter and whined. “W-What is he doing here, Mommy?”

“I don’t know. I still don’t get it as well. He wants to talk to you, Kibum.”

Kibum shook his head no and hugged her tighter. “I don’t want to...”

“I’m afriad you have to, Kibum. There’s no way we let a Prince comes so far away here and then ignore him like this.”

“But, Mommy...”

“Just let him say what he is going to say, okay?”

Kibum sighed and hesitantly nodded his head. His mother patted his cheeks and pulled him up. “Now, go.”

He took a deep breathe before slowly walking to the front room. Jonghyun was walking around nervously and his head shot up when he heard the soft footsteps. “Kib—”

“Let’s just... talk outside,” murmured Kibum before pushing the door open, with Jonghyun trailing close behind him.

The night wind blew so harsh and Jonghyun saw how Kibum shivered from it. He wanted to get closer and hugged him warm, but before he could do that, Kibum spoke.

“What are you doing here, Prince Jonghyun?”

It hurt to hear Kibum was back calling him like that. Jonghyun bit down his lip and sighed. “I’m here to bring you back.”

“Bring me back?” murmured Kibum without turning around to face him. Jonghyun hummed softly as he saw another shiver from Kibum. He took some steps closer, making sure he was not making any sound since Kibum seemed like avoiding him.

“Yes.”

“Why?” was the only response that Kibum let out. Jonghyun closed his eyes and stopped right behind the younger boy, hands itching to just embrace him tightly. And embrace he did.

Kibum gasped when the sudden familiar warmth was enveloping him and he trembled. “W-What are you doing?!” hissed Kibum. Jonghyun ignored his remark and tightened his hold. “You are cold.”

“Let me go.”

“No. I let you go once and I would never do it for the second time.”

Kibum gripped onto his fists. He loved this warmth, he loved it a lot. He could feel Jonghyun’s warm breath over his ear and how he could feel Jonghyun’s fast heartbeats against his back.

How he wanted to just turn back and hugged him tight.

“Prince Jonghyun, please—”

“Stop calling me like that, Kibum!”

He understood what Jonghyun meant.

“What do I have to call you then, Prince? I’m nothing but a commoner. I’m no longer your personal slave.”

The words were piercing his heart and Jonghyun groaned in frustration. He turned Kibum around and held him close to his chest.

“I love you, Kibum. Please, come back with me.”

Kibum held back a whimper as he heard those three magic words spilling out from Jonghyun’s mouth. He wanted to whisper ‘me too’ but...

“...I can’t...” said the weak voice belonged to Kibum. Jonghyun felt a single tear dropped from the corner of his eye, before he buried his face on the crook of Kibum’s neck.

“Why? Don’t you love me anymore?”

Kibum quickly shook his head no. “I do. I still do. And I will forever do.”

“Then why?! I can’t without you, Kibum! Please just—”

“I can’t. I made a promise with the King and I could never break it. Please, Jonghyun...”

Jonghyun shook his head and sniffed. “He is no longer the King. Jongwoon hyungnim is the King now.”

Kibum let out a small pained smile and nodded his head. “I know. I heard about it.”

Jonghyun smiled as well and hummed, “You should have seen him in the King’s attire. He is so funny. But then you know, he brought a beautiful Princess and hyungnim said he will marry Princess Jihye soon. Isn’t it lovely?”

Kibum hummed, finally lifting his arms to hug him back. Jonghyun smiled wider as he felt Kibum hugged him back.

“How did you go out here?” asked Kibum curiously. Jonghyun chuckled at the question. “That new King sent me here.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Lord King Jongwoon sent me here. He told me to bring you back. He said this is an order. His first order as the new King.”

Kibum bit down on his lip and he shook his head. “You know I can’t.”

“Screw with my father, Kibum! Even hyungnim is supporting us! He knows everything... about you... about us. About my love.”

Kibum gripped onto the back of Jonghyun’s coat and sighed. “I made a promise with your father... to go far away and never come back. You are going to marry Princess Yoo and you will have a family...”

“No. Father forgot about it already. I’m sure he said it just to threaten you.”

“Jonghyun, please. We can’t,” whispered Kibum. His mouth said the words but his arms were holding him tighter than before. Jonghyun smiled sadly. “Yes, we can. The new King himself told me to bring you back. I have three days before everyone realizes that I’m gone.”

Kibum sighed and slowly leaned back from the hug. He could feel how the coldness was starting to creep back onto him as their hug was broken. “Let’s get it for a while. It’s cold.”

He turned around and walked back to the door, only to stop when he felt a slight tug on his wrist. Jonghyun turned him and pressed their lips briefly in contact. “I miss this,” he whispered and Kibum felt his cheeks were heating up.

Even when the situation was this difficult, Jonghyun was still able to act like this.

***

Jonghyun laid on the thin mat, a small blanket covering his torso. He was still thinking about the way to convice Kibum to go back with him. What should he do?

Once they got back into the house, Kibum was busy preparing the sleeping mat for him, going here and there to gather some blanket and so on. Jonghyun could only smile while staring at him and chuckled when Kibum was avoiding his stare, even though his blushing face was clear enough.

It was dawn already and Jonghyun was never been asleep. He heard some soft shuffles and saw from the corner of his eyes that someone was getting up. He was hoping that it was Kibum’s mother. He needed to talk to her.

He was right and when she walked around him, Jonghyun got up from his sleeping position.

“Um, ma’am, can we talk?”

She sent him a smile and sat down on the chair. “What is it, Prince Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun sat straight on his spot and cleared his throat. “Um, how do I start this... well, there’s something that I have to tell you.”

“If it’s about you and Kibum then I know it already.”

“Why? I-I mean, really?” asked Jonghyun in surprise. She just smiled, “Kibum told me everything.”

“Ah, I see... Well, I also want to tell you that I come here... to bring Kibum back.”

She seemed surprised and Jonghyun gulped down his saliva. ‘What if she didn’t let Kibum go back with me?!’

“Why? I mean, the King himself was clear enough to tell him that Kibum had to be away from the palace.”

“Yes, but, my father is no longer the King. My older brother is the new King now and he was the one who told me to come here. He knew about me and Kibum and he looked like he will support us.”

“I don’t know what to say...”

“W-Will you let me bring Kibum back with me?” asked Jonghyun nervously.

She sighed, “I don’t know. I have no say in this. Everything is up to Kibum. If he wants to go back with you, I’m not going to hold him back.”

Jonghyun felt like breathing in relief. Now was Kibum.

“But,” started her and Jonghyun’s ears perked up again in attention, “what will happen next after you and Kibum get back?”

“I... I don’t know. My brother said he had a plan but I don’t know even a bit of it...”

She nodded and Jonghyun was surprised when suddenly she held onto his hands. “I understand Kibum’s feeling and I just hope that you would never break his heart. Kibum is so fragile that I’m afriad if something like this is to happen again, he will break into pieces.”

Jonghyun nodded his head. “I promise.”

“Then I believe in you, Prince Jonghyun.”

***

Kibum gripped onto his chest while listening to his mother and Jonghyun’s conversation. Everything was still so confusing for him and after a month of not seeing Jonghyun, him coming here was still like a dream.

He wanted to go back to the palace. He wanted to be with Jonghyun all time. But then how should he do with the former King’s order? He should not break the deal.

Kibum loved Jonghyun. He loved him with all his heart.

His mother now also believed in Jonghyun. She said that all decision would be in his hand.

But should he go back with Jonghyun and broke the deal?

***

Jonghyun propped his chin with his hand as he stared at Kibum’s back. The younger boy was preparing the breakfast for him and he couldn’t help but staring at him with a wide smile plastered on his face.

Kibum knew that Jonghyun was staring at him and he simply ignored it, even though his heart was beating so fast that it was going to jump out. Even from the moment his eyes met Jonghyun’s, he could feel that the older boy’s gaze was locked on himself.

Jonghyun crept behind him slowly, before enveloping him in his arms. He heard Kibum’s soft gasp and he chuckled. “J-Jonghyun!”

“You are so adorable, you know that?”

“S-Stop tha—”

But then his mother came into the kitchen, “Bummie, I’m going to—oh.”

Kibum quickly pushed Jonghyun’s arms away and the Prince simply grinned embarrassedly at the woman. She smiled and lightly laughed before continuing, “I’m going to deliver these things to the town so can you stay alone for a while? Maybe it will take some time...”

“Y-Yes, Mommy...”

“Don’t go out by yourself, okay? I don’t want you to get lost.”

“Yeah...”

“So, talk a lot, you two,” said she before smiling and closing the door behind her. The whole house was so silent and Kibum felt so nervous about being alone with Jonghyun. Who knew what would he do when there was no one with them?!

“Kibummie?”

“O-Oh?”

“Why is your face like that? Do you think I would do anything to you?” asked Jonghyun playfully and Kibum felt his face was burning from embarrassment. He shook his head and continued scooping some soup into the bowl, only to gasp softly when Jonghyun was once again flushed against his back.

“Don’t worry. I won’t do anything to you. Not yet,” whispered Jonghyun against his ear. Kibum tilted his head to avoid the ticklish whisper and struggled free from Jonghyun’s grip. “S-Stop it...”

“Even though I miss you so much,” murmured Jonghyun before pressing his lips against Kibum’s neck, “but I will try to hold back. You are being this cute also doesn’t help the slightest.”

“J-Jonghyun!” scolded Kibum with red face.

“I’m going to eat you up later when we are back,” mumbled Jonghyun against his neck, hearing Kibum’s sudden sigh. “About that... I don’t know.”

“Why? Kibum, please. You know how smart hyungnim is. He had his own way. I mean—”

“It’s not that, Jonghyun. I’m glad that I got to meet Mommy again and I just got her back, I don’t think I have the heart to leave her once more.”

“We can bring her with us! I can ask hyungnim later to give his permission and—”

“Jonghyun. I don’t want to break the deal with your father.”

Jonghyun felt his eyes darkened and he loosened his hold around Kibum. The younger boy took this as a chance to escape and sat down.

“Why did he say? What did my father tell you before? When?”

“It’s all in the past. You don’t have to worry about it—”

“Of course I have to worry about it, Kibum! Do you think I can sit back knowing that my lover is being judged by my own father? Do you think I’m that cruel? That stupid?”

Kibum gripped onto his fists, “Then what do you want me to do, Jonghyun? Do you expect me to tell you about this before?”

“Yes! What do you think about me?”

“He is disappointed with us! I don’t want to disappoint him anymore! You are his son, I’m a commoner! Does that ring the bell for you, Jonghyun?”

“...what are you talking about? I don’t get it, Kibum,”

“What I’m talking about is your father is disappointed with what we had done. We crossed the line, Jonghyun. With you being a Prince and I’m nothing but only a slave to serve your desire, your need... where do you think I stand?”

Jonghyun gripped onto the chair he was sitting on, sighing loudly.

“What else? What else that he said to you?”

“...this is why I want you to not love me. This is what I was afraid of. We became too attached to each other. I admit that I cried for a long time, I cried a lot you don’t even want to know. Your father said he did not want to punish me. He was kind enough to let me go back to my mother.”

“You should have told me before, Kibum. I could try to talk to father,” whispered Jonghyun, his voice softened.

“What do you think you could do, Jonghyun? He is the King, he is your father. He knows the best for you. He is right. You have to marry since you are a Prince. You will have a family, you will have a beautiful Princess as your wife, you will have children, and then you will be happy. Why can’t you just accept the fact, Jonghyun-ah?”

“Because I love you!! I love you so much that I don’t think I can let you go!!”

“I love you too and that’s why I have to do this!”

Jonghyun stared, his chest heaving as he felt his eyes were burning from the unshed tears. He got on his knees, staring up at Kibum who was shocked with his sudden move.

“Jonghyun—”

“I love you, Kibum. You are the only one that I love. Do you think I would be that cruel to push you away just because my father said I have to marry someone he chooses for me?”

“What could we do, Jonghyun? We have no power,” whispered Kibum weakly as a tear rolled down his face. Jonghyun smiled; thumb reaching up to wipe the said tear.

“We can do this, Kibum. As long as I have you, I can do anything. We have Jongwoon hyungnim as our backup. Don’t underestimate him, you know.”

Kibum stared as he chuckled bitterly, one more tear brushed Jonghyun’s stilled thumb. “I love you too much that it hurt me, Jonghyun. Do you know that?”

“Mm, I know.”

“I don’t think I could live without you anymore. You took my heart with you and with you being faraway from me, it’s just hard...”

“Mm. I get it. What else?”

“You come into my dreams everyday. I dream of you coming to me like a Prince charming, all so handsome and smiling, coming to bring me back with you.”

“I come, don’t I?” chuckled Jonghyun. Kibum whimpered before he cried, arms hugging the Prince by his shoulder.

“I don’t know, Jong. I really don’t know...”

“Just leave everything to me, will you? I know I’m silly and stupid and all, but I’m still a Prince and I’m sure I could find a way.”

Kibum sniffed, taking a long sniff of Jonghyun’s scent and it calmed him down. He smiled through his tears and after a long silent, he slowly nodded his head.

“Does it mean yes, Bummie? Are you going back with me?” asked Jonghyun, palms rubbing the younger boy’s back up and down.

“I have to ask Mommy first...”

“Your mother said everything is up to you. I have already talked to her.”

“When?”

“This morning,” whispered Jonghyun, pressing his lips on the skin of his neck. Kibum snuggled closer and hummed. “What did she say?”

“She said that if you ever wanted to go, she wouldn’t hold you back.”

Kibum sighed and wiped his tears away. “Give me more time to think, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.Everything for my Bummie.”

“Now eat you breakfast, Jong. The soup is cold now,” chuckled Kibum and the Prince got up, dragging the other chair close to Kibum and held him tight.

“I miss you so much,”

“Me too,”

***

Jonghyun fidgeted on his spot. Three days had passed and Kibum still hadn’t given him an answer. He acted as if their previous coversation was never happened.

Maybe Kibum didn’t want to go back...?

He should be back before dawn and Kibum was nowhere to be found. He had asked the boy’s mother and she said Kibum didn’t even tell her a bit of his thought.

It was getting late. He had to go back now.

Jonghyun smiled bitterly as he stared at the still dark sky. It looked like he knew Kibum’s answer already.

Climbing up his horse, Jonghyun sent a quick thank you to the boy’s mother. Kibum was not even here to send him away. Who knew this might be their last time to meet yet—

“W-Wait!”

Jonghyun turned around and found Kibum panting, coming out from the back. He panted, gulping down his saliva and Jonghyun was nervous about whether the boy was going with him or to stay.

“I... Could I go with Jonghyun, Mommy?”

She smiled sadly and shrugged, “Anything that makes you happy, Bummie.”

“Then I’m going.”

Jonghyun felt his heart was about to burst in happiness at Kibum’s answer. Kibum stepped to his mother and hugged her tight, mouth spilling all the words of him loving her while tears scrolling down his cheeks.

“Take care of yourself, okay? Come visit me if you had time.”

“I’m going to miss you a lot, Mommy.”

“You could make it without me before, Kibum. You can do this again.”

Kibum hesitantly nodded his head before waving for the last time to her. Jonghyun helped him got onto the horse, bowing down to her before he got onto the horse as well.

And back to the palace they were.

***

“Congratulation for being the new King, Your Highness,”

“Kibum, could you please treat me like before?”

“B-But you are a King now. I can’t do that...” murmured Kibum while fiddling with his fingers nervously.

“This is an order, Kibum. Seriously, why do I have to say it is an order everytime it’s involving you?” grunted the new King playfully. Kibum bit down his lip and hung his head down, murmuring a ‘sorry’.

Jonghyun grinned. Once they got back to the palace, they went to the new King’s room. Kibum wanted to give a respectful bow to the older man. He had been very happy to see Kibum again, and told them to stay put. He was going to take care of everything.

“Care to tell me your plan, hyungnim? At least a bit hint?”

“No, just go back to your room, rest, cuddle, anything.”

Kibum blushed at the blunt King’s words and pouted. Jonghyun grinned. “Yeah we will.”

He grabbed Kibum’s hand, waving to his brother before pulling him out of the room. He looked around, making sure that no one was there before running silently. Kibum smiled at his act. He missed this sily Jonghyun too much.

Once they got into Jonghyun’s room, Kibum smiled. “It had been a while...”

“Yeah, you left when I was still sleeping. How nice of you.”

“I... didn’t have any choice, okay?”

“You didn’t even give me a hint or what...”

“Uh...” pouted Kibum. Jonghyun grinned, trapping the younger boy against the door, one of his hand locking it.

“Now... you have to be responsible about it.”

***

“A-Ah, no, Jonghyun!!!”

“A month without you was killing me, Bummie...”

“S-Slow down, oh my God!!!”

Kibum clutched onto the Prince’s bare shoulder, head thrown back as the Prince was biting his neck aggressively. His hips snapped forward so fast that Kibum felt like fainting. Jonghyun drove into him such a quick pace, not letting him to breath even for a second.

“O-Ohhh!”

“So cute even like this, Bummie. You have this effect on me, you don’t even know.”

He grunted, clutching onto the curvy hips of his lover, pounding mercilessly. Kibum let out a high pitched moan as Jonghyun kept on hitting that particular spot, making him saw stars. He knew that he was drooling but he couldn’t help it. Jonghyun was so rough and he had to admit that he kind of liked it.

Jonghyun stared down at the moaning mess under him, smirking like a beast as he watched how Kibum wriggled weakly under him. He watched the younger boy’s manhood was leaking, and he grabbed it tight, hearing Kibum’s loud gasp.

“N-No, no—”

“You want to come?”

“Jjong, oh God...”

Jonghyun smirked, tongue lapping around the abused neck while hearing onto Kibum’s continuous moans of ‘slow down’. He knew he moved too quickly but he couldn’t hold back any longer. Kibum was back in his arms and he had the huge urge to hold him close.

He felt his hips were hurting from the fast pace and how Kibum was sprawled weakly beneath him didn’t help him to slow down. He was so close and so did Kibum.

“Jjong, oh God, oh God!!!” whimpered Kibum in pleasure as Jonghyun released his hold around his leaking manhood. He shot his seed against Jonghyun’s hand, some of it spurting onto the naked chest of the Prince. Jonghyun growled like a beast he was, driving even unbelievably faster into him, pounding deeper bringing Kibum into oblivion.

He bit down Kibum’s shoulder so hard when he came into the younger boy, feeling the metallic taste of Kibum’s blood. The younger boy was too tired and too weak to push him away. Jonghyun licked his bloody skin and murmured a ‘sorry’. Kibum simply shook his head, smiling through his tiredness, “It’s okay...”

That night, Jonghyun made his little lover screamed his name continuously as he pounded into him for a few more rounds. He really couldn’t help himself; Kibum looked so vulnerable and delicious under him, staring up at him with those teary eyes of his.

Jonghyun had no choice rather than claimed him as his again and again.

A week passed since Kibum came back to the palace. Everyone was busy preparing for the marriage ceremony of the new King with the beautiful Princess from the other country. Jonghyun stayed in his room, accompanying Kibum who couldn’t go out from there or people would see him.

He would sometimes stand beside the window, hugging his younger lover who was staring down on the preparation. Sometimes he also brought Kibum out when it as midnight, to his favorite flowery garden or to visit his older brother.

The marriage ceremony started in the early morning and all the country was celebrating the event with pure happiness. The new King was so happy that he got married with his lovely Princess, who now became his Queen. Their father was also so happy; he completely forgot his words about marrying Jonghyun to one of the Princesses out there.

Jonghyun couldn’t help but felt relieved. He chanted the words ‘see? He forgot’ to Kibum and the younger boy hummed with a pretty smile.

Everything was so fine, until one day, something unexpected happened.

Jonghyun was out picking some fresh flowers and he brought them to the new Queen. She had been their new Queen for about two weeks and everyone was so happy about that. Kibum stayed in the Prince’s room, folding some of the messy clothes the Prince ignored.

He was so happy to be honest, but then he still also had this insecurity growing in his heart. He was afraid what would happen if one time someone dicovered about his being here and—

“Jonghyun?” said the booming voice and Kibum froze on his spot when the door was opened.

That voice... it couldn’t be.

“...you?”

Kibum stared in horror, his palms started sweating as his eyes blurred from the tears of fear.

The former King came.

“You?! How come you are still here?! What are you doing?”

Kibum trembled and opened his mouth, trying to defend himself but then no words were coming out from his mouth. He felt his breath stuck in his lungs.

“Answer me!!!”

At the harsh tone, Kibum dropped onto his knees and kept his head down. He was surely scared about what would happen to him next.

“How dare you—”

“I brought him back here,” said Jonghyun while entering his room and stood in front of Kibum to hide the younger boy behind his back.

“You ungrateful son!”

“I love him, Father! Why do you have to make all of this difficult?!”

“What do you know about love? What you felt for him was only lust! He is only your slave! Nothing more, Jonghyun!!!”

Jonghyun growled and glared at his Father. “How come you are here? Did you tell Jonghyun? I told you not to tell him anything!” roared his father while glaring down at Kibum.

“He didn’t tell me. I came to find him and brought him back here!”

“How dare you to not listen to my words! Who do you think you are?! This is—”

“It was my order,” cut the voice from outside and the former King turned around to find his oldest son standing on the door. He glared hard at the young King and scoffed. “Jongwoon, how dare you—”

“I’m sosorry to cut you, Father, but this is my decision. Bringing Kibum back here was my first order as the new King of this country.”

“Why did you do that?” asked their father with tone full of confusion.

The young King sent his father a quick smile before answering, “One of the duties that I have to do as a King is to make sure that all of my people are living their life in happiness and contentment. Jonghyun is also one of this country’s people. He is also my younger brother. Why won’t I help him?”

Their father stared at him and sighed, his tone softened, “But this is wrong, Jongwoon. You know this is wrong, a crime.”

“Why loving someone is a crime, Father?” asked the new King with a small smile, stepping closer to his father calmly. The old man sighed, “I don’t have anything against Kibum, but Jonghyun is a Prince. He has the duty to make a family.”

“But, Jonghyun also has a freedom for his own life, Father. We can’t just take it away from him.”

Kibum gripped onto his fists, tears threatening to fall from his lids if he even dared to bink his eyes. This was so much and he didn’t know of he could listen to this or not.

“You are a King now, Jongwoon. You cannot make a selfish decision like this,”

“This is not selfish, Father. Jonghyun is lucky that he is not the Crown Prince. He doesn’t have to carry the duty of finding a proper wife, having an heir, and leading a country. If that is what you mean with Jonghyun and his duty, than what do you think of me?” joked the new King to ease the situation.

The former King looked at him and sighed, “I don’t know... I guess I just want my sons to be happy with life, having a wife, children, growing old...”

“Then, I’m happy this way, Father,” said Jonghyun silently, before he dropped on his kneew. “I beg you, Father. I love Kibum. I’m happy with him. Please.”

The old man stared at his youngest son who was kneeling down in front of him. He stared at him; he could see the sincerity on his face, with the said loved boy behind him, tears slowly making down his flawless face.

He was a father, but then he was so confused. He loved his children, but then his children wanted to choose their own path.

What could he do now?

“Are you really that happy with him, son?” asked him silently, his low voice slowly echoing in the silence room.

Jonghyun nodded his head, “Yes, I am.”

The young King watched from the corner of his eyes how his younger brother was begging on his knees to their father. He smiled; his younger brother was no longer a kid no, he was a man. A dependable man.

The old man sighed and turned around, not wanting to see that again. He walked towards the door, slowly making his way out from the said room. Before he could step out from the door, he said, “Get on your feet and do not ever get down on your knees. You are a Prince.”

Jonghyun felt his heart fluttered. Did that mean his father gave them his blessing?

“Father!” called Jonghyun as soon as he got up. He ran and stopped by the outside of the door, looking at the back of his father who stopped in the middle of the empty hallway.

He stayed silent at the call of his son. Jonghyun made his way closer towards his father, lips tugging in a relief smile. “Father, can I hug you?”

His simple request blown the old man’s heart and he chuckled lowly. “Still a kid, I see.”

He turned around, smiling sadly and opened his arms, “Then, come here, my boy.” Jonghyun grinned and ran forward, embracing his father in a tight hug. “Thank you, Father. Thank you so much!”

The young King watched from aside, before he shrugged his calm posture. He grinned widely, running forward and enveloping both his father and brother.

“We are family, remember that,” whispered the old man.

Kibum got up from his knees, body trembking in disbelief. Did the former King really give them his blessing? Like for real?

He got closer to the door, watching the small family enveloped in a lovely hug and he smiled. The former King caught the sight of Kibum standing by the door, and Kibum quickly bowed down to show him his gratitude. The old man simple sent him a smile and a nod.

***

“Hey, hyungnim,”

“Oh?”

“What was exactly your plan? I don’t think I saw a bit of your plan before,” asked Jonghyun while chewing down his lunch. The King stopped drinking his soup and grinned.

“About that...”

“What?”

He laughed, “I don’t have any plan, to be honest.”

With wide eyes, Jonghyun choked on his food, turning into one coughing mess. Kibum quickly patted him on his back and gave him a glass of water. Jonghyun thanked him before glaring at his older brother.

“What do you mean with that?!”

“You heard me. I didn’t have any plan,” said the King with an innocent smile. Jonghyun grunted and let out some incoherent curses, hearing his brother laughed loudly.

“Then, why did you look so confident about this before?”

“I don’t know. I just knew that we had to bring Kibum back but I still had no plan about no to convince Father.”

“You...!”

“Why? You should thank me, Jonghyun! Father agreed with that because of my words,” said the King proudly. Kibum chuckled while staring at the fuming Jonghyun. “You wish. He agreed because I got on my knees!”

“No! He got—”

“Umm,” cut Kibum, and both the boys were turning to him, “I think you should continue your lunch...”

Jonghyun cleared his throat and picked up his chopsticks again. “Kibum is right.”

“Yeah, thank you, Kibum.”

Kibum shook his head no and smiled, “No, I should be the one to thank you, Your Highness. Without you, I could never be here. Let me show you my gratitude,” said Kibum while bowing down on his knees. Jonghyun quickly grabbed him and lifted him up from bowing. “What are you doing, Kibum? You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes, it’s nothing, Kibum. You are already like my brother, and me helping my brother is something that I would always do.”

Kibum smiled and chanted the words ‘thank you’ before finally Jonghyun stopped him with a stolen kiss on his lips. The young King groaned at the affectionate act, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I lose my appetite.”

Jonghyun laughed evilly and glared hard to his brother, “By the way, hyungnim,”

“Yeah?”

“Can I ask for one more request?”

The young King stared at him, “What is it, Jonghyun?”

“Can we bring Kibum’s mother into the palace? You know, she lives alone far away from here and I’m sure that she misses Kibum so much.”

Kibum widened his eyes at the Prince’s words, heard snapping to side to stare at Jonghyun in disbelief. The young King shrugged and nodded, “Sure. Why not? The more the merrier.”

Kibum couldn’t thank them more than this. He got on his knees again, bowing in gratitude again. Jonghyun had to chuckle and grabbed him by his waist, locking him in his arms to prevent him from doing so.

***

“Jonghyun!” called Kibum happily while entering their now shared room. The young Prince stopped reading his book and smiled, opening his arms to welcome the younger boy. Kibum settled in his arms and leaned against him, “Have you heard about the news?”

“What news?”

“Queen Jihye is bearing an heir!” Kibum said excitedly. Jonghyun widened his eyes, “Really?!”

“Yes! King Jongwoon was so happy when the news broke out! He jumped on his spot and the guards had to hold onto him!” explained Kibum with a laugh. Jonghyun grinned, imagining his brother in his King attire jumping around like a rabbit.

“That is such great news! I’m going to be an Uncle soon!”

Kibum’s smile faltered before he smiled sadly. “You love kids that much, Jonghyun?”

“Yeah. They are so bright and they could make the atmosphere become happier!”

Kibum fiddled with his fingers, “Do you want a child, Jonghyun-ah?”

Jonghyun stared at him and his smile stopped, “Why? You are going to give me a child?” asked him with a playfu grin. “Yah! I... can’t, you know,”

“I know that, Kibum.”

“Do you want to have children? Do you regret of not marrying a Princess?”

“Kibum-ah,”

“You know, Jong, now I think about it, you can marry a Princess. I would not complain of being a concubine for you...”

“What nonsense are you talking about, Kibum-ah?” said Jonghyun before kissing his lips harshly to prevent him from talking any further. Kibum closed his eyes as he felt the pressure on his lips pushed him backwards and he landed on top of the fluffy pillow.

The Prince hovered above him, “You better do not talk about that again, Kibum. I choose to spend my life with you because I love you. I know that I won’t be able to have children and you won’t be able to give me any ever since I discovered my feelings. You, stop being a stupid, and listen to me.”

Kibum stared while blinking his eyes, nodding docilely. Jonghyun’s serious face turned to his playful self again. “I love you because you are Kibum. I love you, you don’t have to doubt about that. I love you, and you better listen to your husband.”

...husband?

“J-Jonghyun, what are you sayi—”

The Prince pulled out one small red pouch from his pocket, giving it to Kibum. The younger boy stared curiously, “Open it,”

He opened the pouch and Jonghyun turned the pouch, spilling the thing into his palms. Kibum stared at the said objects, eyes watering. “Jonghyun...”

“We can’t get married for real, I know that. But I’m hoping to get married to you, even though we only do it by ourselves...”

Jonghyun picked a pair of jade rings, holding one to Kibum’s sight and smiled, “Will you marry me, Kibum?”

Kibum parted his lips, tears scrolled down as he nodded his head, “Yes,” and he whispered his answer. Jonghyun grinned, slipping the ring into his finger and showed the remaining ring on his palm to Kibum.

“Your turn, Kibum. Put it on me.”

Kibum nodded, face flushed in embarrassment and happiness, before his trembling fingers took the ring and put it on Jonghyun’s finger. “Does this mean you are my spouse now?” asked Jonghyun with a toothy grin. Kibum trembled before nodding his head. “Yes, I am.”

He threw his arms around Jonghyun’s shoulder, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Jonghyun. I love you so much...”

Jonghyun smiled against his neck and hummed, “I love you, too.”

They settled on the same position, arms tightening their hug in each second until Jonghyun was practically laying above him. Kibum wiped his tears away, pressing kisses onto Jonghyun’s cheek.

“Kibummie,”

“Mm?”

“Do you remember the time you told me to not love you?”

“Yeah,”

“I don’t think I can do it now, since you already have my heart,”

Kibum giggled at his response and nodded, “Me too. I don’t think I can tell you to not love me again, seeing that I am your spouse now.”

Jonghyun smiled at the sound of his giggles before nuzzling onto his neck, “Talking about spouse,” he started. Kibum hummed, telling him to continue and he felt Jonghyun’s lips formed into a smirk against his neck.

“Let’s make an heir,”

“J-Jonghyun?”

With quick move, the Prince got rid of their clothes, pressing their bare body together. “Let’s make a child, who knows what will happen,” whispered Jonghyun before pressing his lips to his spouse’s; Kibum’s hands hitting him on his back.

“This is still in the noon!” argued Kibum.

Jonghyun simply shrugged, “I don’t care. I will let the whole palace hear you scream my name.”

“Jonghyun!”

“Get ready, Bummie.”

“I-Idiot!”

##  **_ The End _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I had been wondering for years whether I should cross post this story to here or just let it buried deep in the original site... Truthfully speaking, my heart still aches everyday with the lost of our beautiful JH (even spelling his name hurts me, I'm not lying) but I decided that I wanted to keep the memories here in AFF and AO3 as well as those two are the sites that I frequenty visit nowadays.
> 
> The writings were messy and so childish, I know. There were probably tons of mistakes too, I know. But I chose not to edit out anything as a reminder for me that I have grown up and that my 2013 style of writing was very different to my writing style right now.
> 
> Some of you might have read this so many years ago; some of your maybe haven't at all.
> 
> I'm no popular writer, nor a good one, but I wrote with my own imagination only and that's enough for me I think.
> 
> So guys, I hope you enjoyed the old story that I present to you just now! Please be positive and be kind to me haha
> 
> I purposely posted this on his birthday, just because I want a special date to remember this 'historical' moment. lol hahaha
> 
> Enough speaking, I think I will end this pretty long ass writer note here. Thank you for everyone who has spared their precious time to read this story.
> 
> Good bless you all! Be happy, stay positive, and I hope you all are healing just like me.
> 
> Lastly, happy birthday my love Jonghyun. Please be happy up there and watch over us with a smile.


End file.
